World of Cold
by 3DPhantom
Summary: M'gann, Kaldur, Robin, and Conner are thrown onto a cold world where Klarion rules. The Witch Boy plans revenge on Robin because he killed Klarion's cat, Teekl, while Robin was defending his team. In the end, death was inevitable. Not everyone would make it back alive… or in one piece. The team would never be the same. Partnership Story by I'm Judging You and 3DPhantom. Season 1.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****_I'm Judging You_**** and ****_3DPhantom_**** have written this together. This is before Zatanna, is in season one, and is after the episode "Denial." Updates will be regular, every Saturday night, chapters will be long.**

**Warnings: Some gore, some language, and a ****_few_**** minor sexuall images. Rated 'T'. **

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not our show.**

Rain pelted him as he scaled the skyscraper's side, successfully dampening his costume and weighing down his cape. Somewhere far above him, atop one of the highest buildings in Western Gotham, was his team. Only an hour and a half ago they were sent on a mission to deal with Klarion the Witch boy, the Lord of Chaos, and the mission was in shatters.

Batman, out from a battle with Bane, had ordered Robin to stay behind for the purpose of healing from the previous mission.

It was a foolish order.

Robin's mind turned back to three days ago, to their last mission. He felt ashamed to know that it wasn't a villain who captured him, or some deadly supernatural phenomenon, not even one of the frequent kidnapping experiences he withstands for being the ward of Bruce Wayne. No, it was as simple as not avoiding some falling crates that easily crushed his small frame.

It was times like this Robin understood why Bane loved his Titan Serum; being small _sucked._

Basically, because of that stupid and slightly painful mistake, he hadn't been allowed to go on todays mission. He was locked up in the mountain, alone, with the exception of Red Tornado, who spent the majority of his time in his own quarters, and Wolf, who suffered from a thorn in his paw. Red Tornado wasn't paying Robin the slightest bit of attention, and Wolf just napped and lounged around, every now and then bugging for some food.

He occupied himself with the stupid video games Wally liked and a book he already read ten times, going on eleven. Wolf sat next to him on the couch, the beast's head resting in his lap, seemingly as bored as Robin.

They both watched as the clock would tick on ever so slowly, as if it was trying to slow time down for their inconvenience.

The evening was horrible; it was boring, and his ribs barely even hurt. Why couldn't he have gone with the team? It was just some bruised ribs, perhaps one cracked one, but the pain was more than tolerable. _'Because of pain killers.' _He reminded himself.

This was going to be another boring night spent alone, until the mount received a mild distress call at exactly 10:32 from the Young Justice team. Robin still wasn't technically supposed to do or perform any physical feats, though Alfred patched him up well enough so that he felt at a hundred percent capability.

But no, of course he wasn't allowed to go. He had been told by the league, mainly Red Tornado and Batman, to stay where he was while they considered the situation and while Batman argued why he should be the only one to go in and not Superman. While Batman, who was wielding an impressive set of bandages himself, was concerned with keeping other Leaguers out of his precious city, Robin decided they would take too long and went into action himself.

He's thirteen and impatient. Waiting is not his thing, and he would never let his team loose without him.

He left though the Zeta beams, leaving Wolf alone on the couch and Red tomato to realise Robin's absence in another twenty minutes.

He was arriving at the top of the building where constant lightning struck. Red bolts split the sky as Klarion stood by his cat friend, who took the liberty of transforming into tiger mode. His team lay on the roof, many with broken bones or bloody uniforms, a silver stream of light flowed from their bodies and into Witch Boy.

Klarion was rambling on about how strong he was going to be once he had all of the team's powers. Considering this, Robin went into action.

He broke into the building directly below the roof and found a gas valve with a pipe that ran up the wall. After making sure the apartment complex had been evacuated, he threw four explosives at the ceiling, directly under Klarion. He threw a fifth explosive at a rusty gas pipe and rushed back out a now-broken window. The time on the majority of the bombs would hit two minutes while the last one fell ten seconds behind. Once the four went off, Klarion would fall in, and the fifth would soon after ignite the gas into flames. If Klarion wanted powers, he would also have to settle for weaknesses; meaning fire because of the lack of kryptonite.

Miss Martian was one of the most powerful psychics in the world, but fire crippled her in less than a minute. He just had to make sure she wouldn't get caught in the fire as well...

Now Robin stood on the edge of the building, waiting.

Klarion glanced over, but didn't pay much attention to him. Robin must not of been considered much of a threat. Mistake number one. The team's eyes widened as they noticed the gold-yellow inner lining of his cape flapping over the edge of the skyscraper.

The minute Miss Martian entered him into the mind link Kaldur spoke up, beating any of his still conscious team members to it.

_'Robin!' _Kaldur called through a mental link. Robin didn't flinch or show any signs of emotion. His eyes were locked on the Witch and his familiar. _'Robin, you were ordered to stay at the mountain!' _

_'Oh well," _Robin thought back, voice dripping with sarcasm. _'So ground me.' _He flipped out a batarang and took aim, waiting for his bombs to go off, but wanting to look as if he had a different plan in case Klairon decided to give him any real attention instead of giving a phony victory speech.

A few of his other teammate's voices droned through the link, but Robin paid them no attention. To Robin, it's all about the mission, and them telling him information about his current health condition wouldn't help with completing said mission.

_'Robin, as leader, I am ORDERING you to return to safety.' _Kaldur nearly shouted through the mind link, but to little drain of his powers made his voice waver and almost weak, and the younger almost ignored it altogether.

A few seconds of silence. Robin turned his head slightly, observing the team atop the skyscraper._'I got this,' _His eyes said through the mask.

_'You're hurt,'_ Kaldur tried to reason compassionately.

Over the mind link Robin said: _'I'm not the one lying on a building and covered in my own blood,' _rather cruelly.

Klairon laughed that high pitched and nasally crackle and his familiar purred. Robin wasn't even sure Klairon had noticed him, he may have been too caught up in giving a victory speech.

_'Strange, but that guy is too whelmed. Way way too whelmed! He's, like, perfectly whelmed. I'm not sure I know how to deal with that...' _Robin thought. He then turned towards the rest of his team and thought, _'Can you stand?'_ He was thinking he might, just**_Maybe_**, need some backup. '_I should've thought of that before.'_

Kaldur forgot momentarily about the cruel comment and answered. .

_'We are immobile my friend.'_ Kaldur's voice had steadied, and he began to speak with the authority he wished he possessed only a little more than a minute ago. Kaldur fairly understood now that Robin wasn't going anywhere, no matter what was said. _'Wally may be able to run, but he has no powers, as is the state of the rest of us, and Artemis has been knocked unconscious..'_ The elder's voice hardened. _'Why?'_

_'Oh, no reason,'_ He thought lightly with a grin. This was the first comment made in his average, joking, carefree voice, but there was more to it. He didn't want to sound serious, didn't want to raise suspicion, and didn't want them to know that he was considering needing help. And now he knew, there was no help this time.

Robin turned back towards Klarion, his face becoming serious again. "Hey Witch Boy! You want to come at me?!"

Klarion laughed hysterically. "Of course not, mortal. You pose no threat to me!" He tittered and turned back to the weakening team. Refusing to move was Klarion's second mistake.

Moments later, the end of the silver stream shone brightly and Klarion accepted all the power, and presumably any weakness that came with it.

"Now no one can stop me! I'm invincible!" Klarion yelled with a roar, and his animal friend chimed in with a demonic growl. Thought he was invincible, did he? Mistake number three.

Suddenly, the small explosives went off and the building under Klarion gave way. Cement, steel, and plaster clasped down a few stories, bringing the Witch with it in a jumble.

Robin casually strode over to the edge of the hole and looked in, his faced covered with a triumphant look. Klarion lay sprawled on the floor, covered in dust and rock. He looked up at the smirking Boy Wonder in disgust.

"Want to give up yet?" Robin asked.

"That was your plan?" Klarion brushed off the dust. "What else you got?"

"Suit yourself." Robin turned and walked to his waiting team, each semi-unconscious now.

The stupid cat-thing was still looking down at Klarion and meowing, which turned to a roar when the fifth explosive went off. The noise of the explosion drowned out the cat's annoying outcry, and everything else, including the police sirens and city noise of bellow. The gas was ignited and the room lit with a golden fire sure to give any onlookers a show. The cat screeched and jumped back, wiscers burning ever so slightly.

Satisfied with his work, Robin turned away and prepared to brag about this to his team... once they woke up. Out of Robins peripheral vision he could see most of them at least stirring. '_Good.' _

Klarion wasn't that easy to kill. Robin knew he would come dragging himself out of the fire, covered in ash and soot screaming for revenge and whatnot. The point was, Klarion lost. Robin won.

Or so he thought.

There was a high pitched laughter, and out of the black smoke came an angry soot-coated Klarion. The whole team was somewhat awake now, some of them barely managing to sit up. A mind link was yet to be established, but little needed to be said. They all watched in surprise as Klarion emerged with not a scratch nor scrape. Not a drop of blood on him, though he just fell two stories and was engulfed in an inferno of fire.

"I'm smarter than that, kid." He stated with an almost bored expression and scratched that giant cat of his on its head. . "I took your precious team's powers, but I left their weaknesses." He smirked and added informatively. "I'm invincible!" Klarion some how extinguished the fire, leaving it a smoking smoldering hole in the roof.

Kaldur spoke again through the link that Robin didn't even know had been re-established. _'Robin, you need to leave NOW! You can't take him on alone, go get help!' _Kaldur sounded desperate, nothing like their honorable leader.

_'No way!' _Robin replied before Kaldur finished speaking. _'I'm not leaving you here! This is not open for discussion Kaldur!'_

_'Who's the leader?'_

_'Who's the only one who's here to save your sorry butt? The League is already on their way, so I just have to stall Klarion until they arrive.'_

Leaving for help would be useless. The justice League already knew of the situation, they were the ones to first tell Robin not to go, they would be here any minute now. It was probably just Superman yelling at Batman to let him go instead, they'd both show up soon.

_'But Robin!' _M'gann said weakly,_ 'What if something happens to you? This is reckless! You need to leave while you can, or you'll get killed!' _Tears swelled in her eyes, and Robin flinched a little.

_'It's okay M'gann, but... I won't let him hurt any of you. I pr...' _

Robin's thoughts were interrupted as the full weight of a tiger came down upon him, making his lungs scream in desperation for air and relief from its immense weight. He managed to get his legs under the cat's belly and to push it over him before the beast shattered his chest. The cat went flying and tumbled over the edge of the building, hurtling towards the ground.

"Teekl!" Klarion called in rage, half directed at Robin, half at his beloved familiar.

"Don't worry Witchy, I hear cats always land on their feet," Robin taunted as he rose to stand.

In a fit of rage, Klarion turned to The Boy Wonder and came forward. Robin was going to flip over him and push off his back, like he does with many larger opponents, but Klarion moved with a swift speed and accuracy. _'I forgot he has their powers,' _Robin thought to himself along with the others in the mind link, as Klarion came at him.

_'Robin...' _Wally whimpered painfully.

A moment later, Robin was flung to the wall by an incredible strength. His previously bruised ribs snapped, making him gasp, he would have screamed if he could get enough air.

Not wanting to show weakness, Robin put on a his game face and stood quickly. He didn't cry out as his ribs and lungs protested by threatening to stop working. He stood tall and straight. He took out a projectile and prepared himself for an advance. Klarion hesitated, and Robin quickly thought the situation over…

_'Klarion has the team's powers, but not their weaknesses. So, what is Klarion's weakness? Well, he's the lord of chaos; What is Chaos's Weakness? What should I do? Should I organise his sock drawer?!'_

Even given the circumstance, Wally was able to find the comment worthy of a snort and reply. '_Don't think that will work on this one Rob_.'

_'That wasn't meant for you.' _Robin replied angrily. This whole situation sucked, and everything made him agry. He attempted to calm himself since fighting in rage was never a good thing.

Klarion still stood back, not making a move, a crooked expression plastered onto his pointy face along with some shit-eating smirk. Robin's eyes narrowed; something wasn't right.

The little bird understood when the three inch claws of the enlarged cat pounced on him from behind. The tiger had clawed it's way up the side of the building, like a kitty climbing a tree, and had pounced onto the small flailing boy, sinking claws into his side and taking in mouthfulls of cape as if it were flesh.

Using his projectile, Robin caught the claws of one paw while the others dug into him under his torso, making his ribs feel even more fantastic. Blood seeped from the deep wounds, through his uniform and onto the concrete roof. Struggling, Robin reached into his utility belt with his free hand and brought out a taser. He shocked the cat five times before it finally backed off in retreat.

Robin could hear M'gann ball at the sight of blood, along with the muffled noises of his team mate's protest and concern.

Robin staggered to his feet, only to be knocked down by the Super-Powered one. He lay on the ground for a moment, bracing for another attack. When there was no advance, Robin looked up to see Klarion smiling widely and leaning over him. He kneeled down besides the boy, as if waiting for something. Then it finally clicked for Robin.

_'Kaldur, you can read my thoughts right? Can you still hear me?' _He asked desperately, rushing his words.

_'Yes,' _Kaldur returned as strongly as his fading mind could.

_'And M'gann, where are your powers?' _Shocked thoughts filled the link as it dawned on them; who's sustaining the link?

Klarion laughed both out loud and mentally.

_'Oh shit.' _

_'It does help if I know your plans,' _Klarion informed, still snickering, _'and I want your team to hear your pained thoughts when you die.' _Then Klairon switched from the mind link to his real voice._ "_I'll make you scream."

With that, Klarion violently forced his consciousness into Robin's. Everyone was pulled in from the link, into a deep blackness. In a surrounding dark, the only light shone on Klarion and Robin. The dim shadowed figures of the rest of the team could be seen, each one opaque and pulled in by the mind link. They watched as Klarion and Robin stared at each other.

A question repeated in Robin's mind… _'What is Chaos's Weakness?'_

_'I Know…' _Klarion said deeply. _'I have no weakness.'_

_'Everyone has a weakness.' _Robin reasoned.

_'Including you, birdy.'_

Robin could barely hear his team scream as Robin's mental self collapsed. A terrible pressure pushed on his mental mind, like some sort of migraine on steroids. It was so intense that he could almost feel his physical body shatter; his bones break and snapp. His mind gave him the illusion of his lungs burning; of being on fire. His breaths caught in his throat at the pressure, and he asphyxiated.

_'I can't let him do this,' _Robin thought to himself, and therefore everybody else.

_'But you can't stop me. Your mind is everything,' _Klairon backed away and paced a little._ 'I am everywhere. I can see it now. All your life, you've run away; into your own mind. You retreat and display your best acting skills, but I know the truth.' _The team and Robin had to wait for him to continue.

_'And it's chaos.' _Klairon smiled on the last word, drawing it out abit before he continued._ 'Oh how I Love your erratic thoughts, your irrational reasoning. How every waking moment of your life is filled with chaos and destruction! How anything and everything can change in an instant! And most of all… your sleep.'_

Robin's face paled and heart filled with a new sense of fear, the team looked to him. He still struggled on the ground, his physical body growing weak from lack of Oxygen. Things started going numb.

Klarion continued… _'I love the way you scream. The memories of all your dreams. Your nightmares you live through every day. How your dreams turn on you. Mostly, I love the pain in it. Oh, how It makes me laugh!' _Then Klairon did laugh, out loud for the world to hear.

The black surroundings swirled into color image of an abstract view at first, but it slowly developed into something more. A million scenes played from one to the next. His memories from the night his parents died, the sound of their bones snapping as they hit the ground rang through his head. Images of people skinned and hung by buildings in Gotham, pictures of his beautiful mother before and after, and finally, the picture of _her._

_His vision lingered on a girl who was beautiful in a picture once, but lay before him in blood.. Her blond hair spread as crimson roses. Her lips parted in an 'O' shape, a white sticky liquid dripped from her lips. She was naked, covered only by a ragged sweatshirt someone bothered to throw over her as if to rid of the corpse. Her body lay in a cold alleyway puddle of red and mud. She had bruises... split skin, and blood, so much blood. _

_The blood seemed to melt its way into every corner of his mind. Her image drilled deep into his head. Her skin peeled with a knife, stomach sliced open, her face carved up like wood. And her life itself… she was alive until the end. If Robin had to make a guess, he would say she suffocated, choked on the white substance or on the man himself._

_It was hours before Batman found Robin, who was still standing completely still, shocked that someone would do that, could do that, and __**why **__they would do that. _

_Whoever they are, he hoped they'd burn in some sort of hell._

_Robin passed out and awakened that night screaming, never remembering how he arrived home. He assumed Batman was responsible for bringing him home, but the man barely mentioned or acknowledged the incident again, as if trying to convince Robin it didn't happen._

_"Sometimes people do horrible things." _

Again, Robin awakened to the sound of screams, of who's, he didn't know. He gasped as the fire within in his lungs recided, and once again, was on the rooftop, covered in debris and his own blood, M'gann screaming along with Artemis who was crying heavily, and Kid Flash doing no better. The whole team was still unconscious, but their thoughts and feelings free to wander the link.

Klarion reached out and grabbed Robin by the throat. For the last time, he plunged deep into Robin's mind, bringing a new wave of pain, but before Klairon could withdraw any more memories, he spoke.

"Your whole life is chaos, and for that, I own you. You can not defeat me," Klairon stated. "Your whole team couldn't beat me, so what makes you think you can? You have no powers other than some sort of stupid bravery, your life is a train wreck. There's nothing left for you, you have no real control over your emotions, and you're weak." Klairon let Robin drop to the ground and sputter for breath through beat lungs and a bleeding side. "Everyone has weaknesses Dick Grayson, and you have many."

_'You have one too...'_

Klarion started to circle him, like a vulture circling a meal, waiting for the perfect moment. Klarion seemed not to notice as it started to drizzle, but he seemed annoyed when is started to full fledge rain.

"Damn weather."

Robin vomited and spit whatever their was to vomit and spit up, and rolled or clasped to his side, covering the slowly bleeding wound the cat gave him. He might die here... The idea of that scared him, only because of how it would also kill his team. He himself didn't mind dying, something he understood when he accepted this job, but his team…?

_'Pathetic.' _Clairons voice echoed through his mind. "You acted so brave..."

Then he came to some sort of realization. Chaos fed on the fear it created; The only reason Klarion was winning was because, Robin had to admit, he got scared. He was scared. Sometimes he hid in the deepest depths of his mind, trying to reject the cruelty of reality, because it scares him. Now, the only way to win, was to move on. Klarion was only distracting him with mind games.

Stop being scared... Not exactly easy, no matter how many times you mumble it under your breath.

Klarion's mind still encased Robin's, but now, Robin kept on fighting his fear. '_Don't be afraid_.'

_'And when I'm done with you, I'll kill all your friends in the worst ways you can think of.' _Robin could think of some horrible ways to die, he'd seen many of them.

_'Don't be afraid don't be afraid. Don't. Be. Afraid. Don't let this sadistic bastard feed off your fear. He is threatening your team, your friends, all you have of a family...'_

_That_, was all that mattered. He promised M'gann that he was going to protect them, no matter what. With a seemingly impossible mental push, Robin broke free of Klarion. Physically, he almost stumbled over the edge of the building, catching himself only at the last possible moment.

"I won't let you!" Robin screamed over the heavy rain's song. "You'll never win! Even if I die, I won't let you hurt them!" Desperate, Robin tried a mental attack of his own. Using sheer willpower, he forced his mind back towards Klarion, who accepted him openly.

However, Klairon, who had just received M'gann's powers, was rather new to them. Robin went _into _Klarion's mind. It was dark and twisted. The strangest thing, there was so much pain. Klarion always laughed, always thought that other's pain was humorous, but it wasn't, and some small part of him felt guilt, and pity, though he never let it show.

Klarion wasn't born the lord of Chaos, for his life had once been peaceful and calm, as most every child. But, much like for Robin himself, something had changed. The family he once knew disappeared. After that, Klarion struck a deal with the lords of Death, and he has been this way ever since. Of his original family, Teekl, his 'Pookie,' was all he had left. All he had left was that cat.

For Klarion, all sorts of walls were being torn down. Rage and grief filled him. The small bird had dug his way into the Witch's mind, and now it was tearing him down. Physically, Robin was much weaker. His bones could shatter, his heart burst. But emotionally, he would never give up. Sometimes the line between being mentally strong and physically unbeatable was so thin, it wasn't even there. Klarion was faced with that now. He Stood from his kneeling position by Robin's small body and lifted the boy off the ground. Robin glared down at him in defiance. Klarion didn't really see the boy whose fate he held anymore, but instead the boy who looked down on him, who was above him.

_'Don't be scared. Don't be scared, don't be scared; everyone has a weakness.' _His mind repeated like clock work, or like the same line of a song, over and over again. '_You're winning now.'_

"You're not above me!" Klarion screamed and smashed Robin into the ground, which was covered in a fine layer of throw-up and blood. With a swift movement, Robin pulled out a flash bomb and crushed it in his hand, which blinded the Witch Boy.

Klarion staggered back with his hands covering his eyes. Blinded, he waited for Robin to charge at him. A small movement was heard from behind, and something brushed up against Klarion's back. He slashed out in blindness and hit his target with all his strength. Bones snapped and cracked, and a heartbeat that could faintly be heard stopped. Far off to the side, the body landed, but not before one final roar, which sounded more like one last almighty squeak.

Robin's eyes widened as the scene took place before him. He watched as Klarion staggered back. Trying to support it's master, the tiger's form came up from behind and stood as support. But upon impact, Klarion slashed out and the cat flew a far distance, hitting the other side of the building with a large thud and cry. It reverted back to it's small form after a moment, and it now lay in a still furry heap. Robin pulled himself off the ground and wobbled through the rain to the kitty to see if anything could be done.

Despite everything, he understood Klarion in a way. Just as how Bruce was the only one who understood his pain, this cat was Klarion's only friend. And he just killed him, his only friend, even if accidentally.

Once the flash bang wore off, Klarion slowly realized what had happened. Like a demolition ball, hitting the side of the building, his world crumbled. He wandered over to Robin, who kneeled above the wet cat, with one hand lying on her side.

Klarion stood frozen, standing just behind Robin, as if waiting for Robin to fix her and hand her back good as new. He was waiting for a breath, for a pulse, for the twitch of a tail.

He was waiting for nothing.

Through the rain, Klarion could barely hear Robin whisper… "Teekl is dead. You killed Teekl."

"N-no," Klarion whispered back, tears already half way down his face.

"You didn't mean to," Robin said as he stood and faced Klarion. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his now-conscious team watching with anticipation. They were bruised and battered, but alive and conscious. They all watched, Kaldur in a sitting position as blood flowed from his split lips, staring at Robin with an unreadable expression.

Suddenly, Klarion fell to his knees, taking Robin's place and allowing himself to soak in the rain. As if he wanted to implode in on himself, he closed up and clutched his knees. In a lot of ways, Klarion wasn't a thousands of years old soulless lord of disaster. He was just a kid, and he was in pain.

Robin slowly walked to his team, there was nothing more he could do. Trying to show no sign of his own broken bones and pained breaths, he started to tended to his team.

When the cat died, all of the team's powers returned, even some of their energy seemed rejuvenated. It seemed that when Teekl died, Klarion lost the will to hold his powers in check, the reason to even try. Not only that, but Klarion started to become more elucent, fading away like a ghost until he disappeared altogether along with his 'Pookie', the familiar still imitating it's master, even in death. Teekl was the only thing that kept Klarion tethered to the mortal plain of reality. Klarion had nothing to stay for, he faced the ultimate defeat, which he gave to himself.

They knew that before. Hurt his cat and he falls apart, but none of them wanted to see it dead.

_'So ultimately, the weakness of Chaos is itself. It eventually, or suddenly, just falls apart.' _Robin continued towards his team.

Superboy and Kaldur stood first, most of their pain and dizziness forgotten, but not quite gone. Superboy remained completely silent, though his face showed more emotion other than anger than it had ever had. His shirt was torn to shreds, like usual, and his breathing was magnified; most likely by stress.

Kaldur waited patiently for Robin to bandage Artemis's broken arm and for him to give Wally some of the nutrition bars he kept in his belt. Not even Wally, the biggest loudmouth ever, had anything other to say than "Thanks."

"Mhhh." Robin returned with a curt nod and brief eye contact, not that Wally could see his eyes.

He moved to M'gann to see if she needed any immediate treatment, and she met his eyes with a knowing look.

M'gann had some trauma. She seemed to remember a part of the battle, but no one else but Robin remembered much, maybe Kaldur could recall more, they assumed, but he couldn't. That became apparent when Artemis finally opened her mouth to sever the silence.

"What happened?" She asked, almost afraid for an answer. After a minute, M'gann stopped crying and pulled away from Robin.

"There's nothing to discuss here." The group, aside from Kaldur, accepted that answer. They all seemed content sitting in the drizzling rain, listening to all the police cars below and the helicopters keeping watch from afar.

No one talked. Not a one of them could figure out something to say. The mind link was gone, Klarion could no longer support it and Miss M. didn't bother putting it back up in the emotional state everyone seemed to be in. She would wait till her thoughts wouldn't blur through it on accident before even considering it.

Finally, with dread and an empty feeling overflowing him, Robin stood and faced Kaldur.

"Are you hurt?" Kaldur asked sternly, only a little concern seeped through his steely voice now. The event, and lack there of, had changed his perspective, and Robin was still alive.

"Not really," Robin lied challengingly and with strength, sucking air through his teeth afterwards. His cape hid the bloody tares the cat had made in his skin, and any stains on his costume.

"Good." In one swift movement, Kaldur brought his hand down on Robin's face, hard enough to leave a red mark. Robin stood still, his head turned to the side and gaze cast downward. Rain dripped from his jet black hair which covered his stinging eyes.

At the force of the impact, Robin's head spun and his vision blurred. He stopped breathing in an attempt not to gasp, and his chest hurt with great protest; he was already breathless. But still, he stood quietly, holding his breath, only because he would never let on at how much that hurt. Both physically and mentally.

M'gann screamed, remembering the blood Robin had shed on the rooftop. "Kaldur, don't! He's lying!" She took a step forward, knowing that Robin was much less than truthful in his condition. Robin stood still and neither him nor Kaldur recognized M'gann. Kaldur didn't even know what she meant by 'he's lying.' Instead, Kaldur continued his conversation with Robin.

"You will listen to orders!" Kaldur screamed. Inside, Kaldur was just incredibly worried, what if a member had died under his leadership… and the youngest Robin at that? Right in front of them all, unable to do anything, just because Kaldur himself wasn't good enough at giving orders…

He really thought that Robin was going to leave them forever. His anger took over for the first time in his life, and Kaldur lost his self-control almost completely.

"You wish to be leader, but if you pull act's like this, what will you accomplish?" Kaldur continued, screaming and yelling _at_ somebody, which is a new thing to witness for the team and Kaldur himself. He'd never put someone down before, never let his anger take control so fully, and certainly never could have imagined himself striking Robin. But the force of the matter and the events of the night were deeply affecting his judgment. Something Kaldur would later regret deeply.

Kid Flash looked ready to get up and call Kaldur off, but decided against it. This may be something he wants to stay out of; Kaldur was the leader. Although Wally felt a deep loyalty to stand up for his friend, he was still standing on a battlefield. And in this war, Kaldur was in charge, and you just don't argue in battle. Kid Flash knew these things. And the rest of the team seemed to agree and tried to focus on something else, but struggled to keep their eyes off the drama. M'gann stood still and quiet with tears in her eyes, almost falling under the authority being displayed. She couldn't interfere now.

"You do not want to be treated like a child, yet you are arrogant and disobey orders like a child! From now on, you will obey orders, or you will leave the team! Is that clear?" The leaders voice cracked on the last sentence, and if Robin would look up to meet Kaldur's unsteady gaze, he would've been able to see the regret trapped in his eyes, and the falsehood. Robin noded solemnly, still staring at the ground as if it was going to solve all his problems. It hurt. Kaldur was the leader and he had never insulted _Anyone_ like that before. It was cruel and mean to say such things to Robin, and Kaldur knew it. Although none but M'gann recognized it, it was flat out _bullying. _But Robin knew these things least of all; he thought every word was true, all the way down to the last lie.

Kaldur walked past Robin and towards the others. Superboy moved to stand in front of Robin, his eyes glaring down at him, maybe in a sympathetic way, maybe in confusion or anger. He grunted indecisively, which didn't help figure out what he was feeling.

"...It's okay." Connor said bluntly, trying to let Robin know he would soon be forgiven. He set a hand briefly on the others shoulder and struggled to find more words.

The other answered in a whisper only Superboy could pick up, though it was meant for everyone. _"I'm sorry..."_

"M'gann, contact the bio-ship and make sure the league is on their way," Kaldur ordered without letting any emotion creep into his voice.

Robin didn't leave his spot, he just stood in silence and continued to get soaked. His cheek burned slightly, but mostly his head and side and ribs hurt. The force of Kaldur's hand further worsened a concussion he sustained at some point during the fight. Robin was presumedly impossibly dealing with it.

At this point, another strike from Kaldur could render him unconscious and maybe still him into a coma. Kaldur's force had been nearly full, and Kaldur was a great deal stronger than most grown men. Robin himself was small, much smaller than others his age, and as strong as he was, no amount of training could harden his small bones, or enlarge his little heart.

Robin's vision also blurred and his eyes stung with unfocus. But he wouldn't let on that he was in physical pain as much as he wouldn't show his emotional distress. As much as he _tried_ to not show any emotional distress. So he struggled, barely managing not to sway and collapse.

Aqualad was making Robin feel worse than the pain. Robin never heard him yell like that, had never thought Kaldur would hit him, and never wanted him to again, but he believed what he did was _right. "I couldn't have left them,"_ Robin reasoned with himself._ "I could never leave them."_

He hadn't realized, but he had said this aloud, under his breath of course, but the team, especially Kaldur, picked up on it all the same.

Their leader spun around to stand in front of Robin again, but this time when he used his voice, it was much more kindly and delicately, as if Robin was a mere child. "It isn't a matter of abandonment Robin. It's about following orders, something I would expect you to know better than any other."Then he added, _"_As the protege of Batman, I expected you know how to follow orders."

M'gann huffed angrily, deciding to speak up at least a little_. "_I can read more than your out most thoughts, Kaldur. Your thoughts are the same as ours." She turned to Robin with a sad glint in her eyes. She tried to be more compassionate, she remembers more of what happened. "Robin, it's just that… If anything had happened to you... We just didn't want you to get hurt. You shouldn't be so hard on him Kaldur, he's been through enough."

"He's fine," Kaldur replied, referring to Robin's claim to be unharmed. M'gann knew better, but only Robin knew the full extent to which the battle had harmed him. Even so, he didn't understand the full emotional effects yet.

Robin's head still hung low in shame, pain, and a thick sadness dipping into a familiar self loathing and near depression. Wally put an encouraging hand on his best buds back, and tried to reassure him in some way. He tried to get Robin's face to at least _look _at his so Wally could try to read his emotions. "Rob... Come on dude."

It didn't work. Robin wouldn't say another word, but instead ripped his mind from the link with a surprisingly strong force. He turned and walked away, down the hole in the roof and then presumably down the stairs till he was outside again, off to the big empty mansion he called a home.

"Should I go get him?" Wally asked, waiting for Kaldur to either condone or encourage it. He did neither. Superboy answered for everybody.

"When I feel like that, all angry and stuff, I just want to be left alone." With a swift nod, Kaldur agreed.

"Yeah, but... Still. That's gotta hurt," said Artemis with a lingering look in her eyes.

The team watched him go through the rain, off to wherever in Gotham he wanted. Soon, the first Justice League member arrived. It was Flash, and when he showed up his expression was one of horror.

"One Two Three Four Five, I'm only counting five", he rushed out franticly, slightly because of everyone's sour demeter and the less-that-pleasant state of the roof top. "Di- Ehh, Robin did come here right? Thats what the report had said, please tell me he is here somewhere, oh God, don't tell me-"

"He is returning home. Though I suspect he may be hiding an injury, he is more than capable of that simple task." Kaldur informed Flash.

The Flash calmed down immediately and moved his attention onto his nephew, and then to the others to see if they were in need for dire emergency medical treatment. Artemis was in the worst state, but she insisted she could wait till they returned from the mountain, she was tough like that.

The next one to arrive was Superman, who had a somewhat similar reaction as Flash, but he was too reassured all well. Kaldur explained the situation the best he could, leaving out the little fragments of Robins memories from that... whatever it was that he couldn't sort out yet.

The next to arrive was Batman. A dark, broody, blob of black that blended in with the night sky. He looked pissed. Really pissed. He was in the kind of mood that everyone tried to avoid.

The team themselves didn't remember much, and Kaldur found himself talking and explaining everything again. Kaldur stepped up to face the Dark Knight and explained what he knew.

"..."

"What happened when you were out of the action?" Batman said gruffly, carefully eyeing the unsettling blood pool and trail on the roof, half hidden by the debris of the explosion and slightly washed out from the rain.

Only now, when the Dark Knight had practically pointed it out, did Kaldur notice the blood trail. It took him a moment, but the Atlantean figured out that it either had to be Robin or Klarion, the two who did the majority of tussling around on the roof. As far as Kaldur could tell, Klarion didn't leave injured... There was a small possibility it was the cat, Teekl, but the cat had lied dead over _there._

_'Oh no...' _

"If you want more answers, confront Robin himself." Kaldur said as the other team mates were further questioned by another league member; Black Canary arrived at the scene, ready to maintain damage control.

"I assume Robin left to return home?"

"Yes." Batman nodded and seemed to lose interest in Kaldur.

"Meeting tomorrow about your performance. Be ready with the fullest explanation you have." Kaldur nodded, showing he understood and would tell the others, who lingered back with the other leaguers on the other side of the roof.

Batman took one last look at the mystery blood trail. Batman turned to Kaldur one last time and leaned in close. "Touch him again and you will be the enemy," he whispered. His voice was steady and quiet, but dripping with anger. Kaldur didn't move or breathe as the Dark Knight walked away and, much like Robin, disappeared. Both of them leaving regret lingering in the air.

Slowly, Kaldur walked towards the Bioship where the league was ordering them to return to the mountain. He stepped aboard with the others and the aircraft lifted silently off the building.

For Robin, there was a slow, painful walk to the closest pay phone. Leaving the area unseen by all the police cars and helicopters was a challenge, and usually he likes a good challenge, but now he just wanted a quick relief from all the pain.

A police officer spotted him and ran for him. Robin didn't have the energy to recognize him in time, or to move fast enough to avoid him. The officer quickly grabbed him by the wrists and had him in restraints before Robin knew what was happening.

"Hey!" Robin called out in frustration, and he gasped as his ribs pulled with the restraint of his arms. Robin stepped forward and twisted, managing to free his wrists from the officer's hands, but they were still shackled. The officer then grabbed him by the arm and pushed him roughly to the ground. Robin screamed in agony as the officer set his weight onto his back, crushing his ribs and leaving him unable to breathe. Robin coughed harshly and struggled under the weight.

Commissioner Gordon heard the struggle and looked that way. He watched as the officer roughly threw the boy to the ground and held him down. Gordon quickly ran over and pulled him off. Robin was coughing violently and left blood splattered on the ground.

"What the hell!" Robin called through gasps. Gordon took off the handcuffs and helped the boy stand.

"Kid, you look terrible. You need to go to the hospital," Gordain said and called for the paramedics.

_'Shit,' _Robin thought. He quickly pulled away and ran towards the shadows of an alleyway. Gordon ran after him, but the boy had disappeared. He was still alarmed by just how much blood Robin had coughed up and left on the pavement. Sometimes it was easy to forget how much the kid endured for the sake of his city.

Robin stood in the shadow of a building, struggling to control his gasps. He walked another block, very slowly, until he found a pay phone. He made sure he was alone, then he scrambled 25 cents out of his belt pocket to call his best hope; Alfred.

On the third ring Alfred picked up the phone, sounding perplexed on why someone would be calling at this hour. "Wayne residence-"

"Alfred! Thank God you picked up..." Robin breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ahh, master Richard, I'm so glad you are alright. I heard you... left to help your team?" Alfred sounded genuinely relieved at first, but he picked up a scolding tone.

"Yeah... I need to be picked up... I'm near crime alley, just down 24th street to the right of the bowling alley. I'm sort of hurt, and-"

Alfred cut him off, "Right away Master Richard." He hung up.

Minutes later, a old black honda pulled up, a well dressed and thin balding man sat inside with a wide eyed look. Robin was barely conscious by the time Alfred arrived. As soon as he laid eyes on the boy, Alfred's heart skipped a few beats.

_'Dear Lord...'_

"You are the reason for most of my grey hairs." Alfred mumbled as he exited the car only to scoop Dick up and strap him into a seat. Robin smiled a little "You had those before I was here."

Alfred smiled back, deep concern still seeable beneath it. "Perhaps Master Bruce helped with that."

Alfred wasted no time in rushing the young man home. He debated taking him to Dr. Leslie's clinic, but decided against it because home was closer.

No more than ten minutes later did Robin find himself in the Batcave, Batman already there with medical instruments prepared as if he knew Robin was in serious conditions. Which he did, he's Batman. Robin had just come to the conclusion he knew everything.

Alfred booted Bruce, (he had his cowl down), from the medical table as he forces Bruce to watch his young ward be patched up by the expert.

"I don't want you to reprimand him about the mission till tomorrow." Alfred looked at the clock, "or at least a good bit later this morning." Dick mumbled something incoherent, but it sounded like he agreed.

Bruce complied, he left for only a moment to change into some normal clothes. He stayed by his ward's side and helped Alfred clean him up, all while promising to himself, that if he ever found this Which Boy, he'd pay him back.

For the rest of the night, wounds were bandaged and heart rates managed. Somewhere around two o clock a.m., Dick Grayson lay on the cold metal table, his Robin costume taken to have the blood washed off of it and the tares sown together. His bright blue eyes closed once in a while, but he was not allowed to drift into sleep because of his concussion.

"Master Richard," Alfred whispered softly. "You musn't fall asleep."

Dick mumbled, his eyelids drooping low. "I'm tired," he whispered back, his small voice echoing through the cave.

"I know Dick," Bruce said gently, running a hand through his hair, "but you can't, at least not until morning, err, later morning. Your concussion…"

"I know. I know." he thought for a moment, which hurt his head but he did it anyway, "Can we _not _tell the team about all these... wounds?"

"I wish master Richard, but their is no way to hide this." Alfred sighed as he put away medical utensils.

"Hang in there kiddo." Then Richard stopped talking at the two, too much fog in his mind to put forth any sort of effort into anything, including conversation.

For the rest of the night, he lay awake, but he didn't speak much. Bruce tried to entertain him, to talk to him (not even about the mission or his stupidity), anything, but he gave up after a while and worked on the Bat-computer, leaving Dick and Alfred alone in each others company.

Wally then texted Dick constantly. Every few minutes, hoping that at one point Dick would answer him back and talk like Wally knew he had too.

Dick didn't pick up the phone once, he just listened to it buzz, counting the minutes between each buzz. Finally Alfred got bored and turned the cell phone off, leaving him and Dick together in silence once again.

Klarions P.O.V.

He took her home, she was cradled in his arms, her soft but wet fur covering his torso. He shook her, though he already knew she wouldn't stir. Klarion would give anything in the word to see his beloved Pookie open her eyes, but she wouldn't, and Klarion had never felt that empty; that meaningless.

She wasn't breathing.

She wasn't moving.

Her heart didn't beat.

His only friend in the world lay dead at his hands, and no matter how many times he would stroke her fur, or beg her to wake up, she wouldn't. Nothing would fix that.

He was utterly alone. It was all that young hero's fault.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day there was a debriefing.

Early in the morning, Batman walked through the zeta beams and into the mount, Robin stumbling right behind him. He had bandages over his ribs, half hidden by a cape, his head was also bandaged, his lungs burned, and he limped on his bandaged leg that had been smashed and semi-broken. He often found support on Batman's shoulder. Kaldur was the first of the team to notice a stark bruise on Robin's face, which made him shrink back ever so slightly in anguish.

Everyone stared at him as he walked in. The team had _no_ idea that Robin had been so injured, but it was apparent now. His face pale, breaths labored. He looked so beaten down.

M'gann established a mind link between the team, excluding Robin who served as the topic of their conversation.

_'He was like this last night!?' _KF shouted. _'I should know about this, I'm his best bud.' _He received mutual responses.

_'I suspected he was hiding an injury, but I had no Idea...' _Aqualad trailed off, mentally kicking himself.

M'gann spoke next, _'he really did almost die.' _

_'The bruise on his face,' _Aqualad said guiltily. _'How much did that really hurt him?'_

_'Badly, I'm sure. Total ouch.' _contributed Artemis. Connor agreed.

_'Wait'll Roy hears of this... I'd hate to be Klairon.' _Wally commented, to no one in particular, more to himself.

They all gathered in the main room, including many justice leaguers, Red tornado, Superman, Black Canary and Flash, all of them watching Robin. All of them awaiting answers.

"Robin," Superman questioned calmly, "can you enlighten us on the events of last night?"

Robin nodded. "There's not much to tell. I snuck out, I was fighting Klarion, I used a flash bomb, the cat touched him, and he lashed out at the cat in blindness... I suppose I'm kinda responsible for the cat. Once it died he, they disappeared." Robin looked up at Batman for reassurance incase anyone would turn against him, but got no response.

The man seemed to be made of stone, and spent a decent amount of time telling Robin about everything he did wrong. Batman had yelled at Robin for his stupidity several times this morning, right after Robin managed to sneak in a power nap.

"Why was there a whole in the roof?"

KF snorted, then looked around apologetically when no one else found it funny.

Before Robin could answer, a loud, insane laugh echoed through the cave. Everyone tensed, and appeared ready for battle. Kaldur took the liberty of standing close to Robin, wanting to protect him. Batman eyed Kaldur for a moment, unsure that he could trust him to protect Robin. After a moment, he let it go, deciding that Kaldur was no longer the greatest threat.

Suddenly, the pressure in the room increased. The form of Klarion was faintly seen by Artemis in the corner of the room. A dark swirl appeared in the air, right behind Robin. He turned around in surprise, and he was suddenly pulled off his feet. Kaldur and Superboy ran forward, reaching for him, but instead they were pulled into the darkness. M'gann was lifted, although she tried to fly away, the force was too strong.

Wally, quick on his feet, grabbed Artemis and ran over to the other side of the room to where the leaguers stood.

As if satisfied by the four human forms, the crack in the universe closed, leaving not a trace. Klarion disappeared, and Wally faintly noticed a strange symbol written on Klarion's left hand as he disappeared like he did on the roof top.

_'Well shit.'_

The room was silent and still; everyone was stunned into a frozen state of animation.

Once again, Artemis was the first to break the silence. "What the Hell just happened!?"

For Robin, there was darkness, then a blinding light that greeted him, along with a cold wind that chilled his bones. The light blinded him, shining brighter then the heavenly stars.

Violently he was thrown towards this light, and for a moment he saw a thin outline of Klarion, then he hit the ground with a thud, successfully knocking the air out of him.

He fell onto a cold floor, face first, and hated himself for not landing lightly like he usually does. He was about to stand and look at his surroundings when an incredible weight came down on him for anything but the first time within the last twenty-four hours.

Before the full weight could be set on him, it caught. At first Kaldur had fallen on him, but when Superboy came through, Kaldur had done a push-up in order to keep the weight of the Kryptonian and himself off the more injured member of the party.

Superboy immediately rolled to the side and helped Kaldur to his feet. Robin was standing up when he found it incredibly difficult to stand. He slipped and fell to his knees, the surface of the ground much too slippery. Looking around now, Robin noted his surroundings.

There was white everywhere, a thin powder of snow. If it had been midday, they would all be snow blinded, but alas it was darker, and the white light that shone was from a moon. The moon hung in the sky, almost threatening to touch the ice it was so close. It was far too large and close to be a moon of any planet in the solar system. No moon so close had ever been reported before... It looked like earth's moon.

The next thing he noticed was the ice. He had slipped because the spot in which he fell had been deprived of snow, the snow having been pushed aside. The snow layer was constant but thin, only three inches deep. Beneath the snow was pure ice, and a darkness beyond the ice. There was no ground beneath them, Robin realized in a shock. If the ice gave way, he would fall into freezing waters.

Now Robin was standing, but he didn't leave his spot. He tried to spread his feet some to be as light as possible.

Kaldur hadn't noticed anything, and took a step towards Robin. "Are you okay my friend?"

"Kaldur, don't!" Robin said sternly and held out his hand as a warning.

Kaldur seemed to have misunderstood Robin's intentions, because he became angry and stormed forward heavily. Robin took a step back, but soon Kaldur was standing directly in front of him.

"What ever you have done, Robin, you should set straight. Don't tell me to stay away, because right now, you're angry emotions towards me are unimportant! We need to figure this out, so set yesterday aside, and tell me something I don't know."

Robin began to take a few steps back, and this enraged Kaldur. He grabbed Robin by the shirt and pulled him forward. "Don't walk away from this! There is no more time to sit alone and review yesterday's events!"

"Kaldur shut up!" Robin said quietly but sternly. "I'm not saying 'don't' because I don't want to talk about yesterday, or because I don't want to hear your orders!" Kaldur looked confused.

"I'm saying don't _move._"

"Don't move?" Superboy asked as he examined the surroundings, looking everywhere but down. "Why not?"

Kaldur looked down at Robin and roughly shoved him away, but he was careful not to touch any of his boy barely managed not to slip and fall. Kaldur regretted the movement as soon as he did it, but wouldn't let it show. He still didn't understand what Robin was warning him of. _'Does he think I'll hit him again, or something of that manor?'_

As Kaldur stepped over to Superboy, Robin noticed a crack in the ice under where Kaldur and himself had been standing only a moment ago. _'Don't group together, even for a moment.'_

"Robin! What are you staring at?" Kaldur asked, beginning to realise what Robin meant.

Before he could answer, the previously closed portal re-opened, and M'gann emerged, falling roughly on her butt. She fell directly upon the splintered ice, and there was a sudden cracking sound.

"M'gann, levitate now!" Robin ordered, and it was carried out without a moment's hesitation.

"Robin, what is it?" Kaldur's attitude changed at the cracking sound. Now his voice dripped with concerned.

"Like I was saying, _don't move. _We're on ice here, literally, and it's apparently not too thick." He said, motioning down to the snow covered surface.

Kaldur looked straight at Robin as if all his worries disappeared. "I can swim fine in the Arctic, Robin. Falling through the ice is no issue."

Superboy grunted in agreeance. "I can easily break the ice if it freezes over above me, and the cold doesn't affect me. Same as how heat doesn't affect me. I could swim in lava, if it didn't hurt."

_'Well good for you but I can't.' _The comment was too much of an admittance to weakness to say out loud, and Kaldur and him weren't on the best of terms from yesterday; he didn't with to pick a fight with the Atlantean.

As if reading his thoughts, though she wasn't, M'gann took on an expression of shock. "Kaldur," she said, "have you forgotten that you're not human so easily?"

"I don't understand, Ms. M."

"You should know what happens to humans, Kaldur, when they fall through the ice."

"The point is that I'm not an average human, M'gann. I'm an Atlantean."

"A fish-stick," Superboy added, earning him a slight glare from Kaldur.

"You are, but for some of us it's normal to be afraid of being on ice."

"Who?" Kaldur challenged.

"I'm not afraid, M'gann," Robin interviened, knowing full well that she was talking about him. '_I'm not scared.'_

Kaldur looked at him for a moment. "I believe Robin will be fine, he is light, and will not fall through easily." He turned and looked back to M'gann.

M'gann was about to say something else when the cracking sounds started up again. From above, she could see the ice crack. As if being manipulated, it stretched around until a dozen cracks were beneath Robin. Unnaturally, the wind speed also picked up. Snow flew, circling them like a sandstorm, blinding their view of anything else. Far off in the distance, they heard a howl.

There was more cracking, but it was drowned out by the wind. M'gann had yet to establish a mental link, and Robin's cry for help was lost in the wind as the ice beneath him gave way.

Faintly, Kaldur heard the sound and realized what was happening. "ROBIN!?" he called out, it was barely audible over the wind. Kaldur waited only a moment for some kind of response. When he received none, he broke the ice and dove in, but he couldn't see the younger. He was in the wrong place; he wouldn't find Robin in time to save him.

Robin took a breath, but once he was submerged, the cold water shocked him and seemed to freeze his lungs. His air left him in a gasp caused by the stinging numbness, like a million needles digging far into his skin.

It was almost pitch black down there, the only light was a fragile blue emanating from the ice above.

Struggling with his heavy growing arms, Robin reached the surface, but it had iced over already. His limbs grew too numb to move, his eyes lay open in an icy glaze. He quickly felt his warmth leave him, and along with it, his life.

He heard his team stomping above the ice, perhaps looking for him, or maybe they hadn't even noticed yet.

Faintly he saw light break through the ice and a large white figure grabbed him from his cape. There was more cracking that echoed through the water as the white blur burst through the ice and onto the surface, dragging Robin along. His mind slipped as he lay on the cold ice, heavy wind and snow chilling him to the point of nothingness.

Wolf set Robin onto the ice and shook the water off of himself. When Robin didn't move, Wolf quickly encircled him, trying to warm the pale-skinned boy, but wouldn't completely because he didn't want them to fall through the ice again. Wolf let out a cry for help that startled M'gann, Kaldur, and Superboy with it's nearness. As if signaled by Wolf's voice, the wind died and the snow settled.

Kaldur was the first over. Wet from diving in after Robin, being unsuccessful at finding him, and shivering a bit, Kaldur came over in concern. "Robin..."

Wolf's silvery eyes looked up pleadingly, but took a step back for Kaldur. There was no breath in the boy, no color in his cheeks. Kaldur bent down slowly and checked for a pulse. There were a few labored, uneven heart beats at first, but soon they fell silent. Kaldur felt his chest, his lungs had somewhat iced over from within, the water he inhaled was freezing.

"Kaldur," M'gann whispered with a sob. "Kaldur, p-p-please d-d-do something."

Kaldur thought for a moment, then pulled out an empty water-bearer. He brought it up to Robin's mouth and concentrated. As gently and quickly as he could, Kaldur liquefied the ice within Robin using his magic and skilled precision. He had the water flow up and out, and within a minute, the end of the water trail came forth.

But Robin still didn't breathe, his heart didn't beat. Performing CPR would make the ice crack again, unless…

Kalder stood cautiously, broke the ice several feet away, and begun putting down layers of water onto the ice. The water quickly solidified, and after a few moments of this, Kaldur had made an area where the ice was eight inches thick, enough to support the whole team and more. Cautiously, he lifted Robin's small, pale form and set him on the thicker ice, only about twenty feet away from where they first stood. Wolf and Superboy also stepped on the thicker ice, and M'gann landed.

"He needs to be okay Kaldur." Superboy added from the side, unsure how to help.

Kaldur immediately started CPR. He remembered training, and how he had been told that a person has seven minutes to be resuscitated after being drowned or else they would never awaken. How the cold conditions changed that fact, Kaldur didn't know. But he tired anyways.

It pained Kaldur to think of how this must hurt. With broken ribs from last night, the pressure of CPR would definitely take it's toll when Robin woke up. If he ever awakened.

_'Don't think about if; he will wake up.'_

And the cold. Kaldur has only heard of what it's like to be in such cold waters as a human. He himself didn't have such a large issue with it, he grew up in cold water, but he's been told that it feels like a million needles rather than a rainy day. And the strain in his sore muscles, the sting of cold air; Robin's awakening would not be pleasant.

Kaldur breathed into Robin for the third time. It had already been nearly five minutes since Robin was pulled from the water by Wolf. Hope was growing thin as Kaldur tried to force half frozen blood through Robin's veighnes.

M'gann was crying violently, and Superboy had pulled her into his arms, near ready to do the same. The young bird lay with his cape spread out like broken wings, his skin pale and lifeless. Wolf howled in pain, and Kaldur breathed into Robin for the last time. It was hopeless.

Kaldur stood slowly in regret, about to face his sulking team. The purple bruise was so, so painfully visible on the boy's pale skin, it disgusted Kaldur. He regretted ever hurting Robin. Now, he would never have the chance to apologize.

But, unknown to Kaldur and the others, this was all Klarion's fault. This was another plain of reality altogether. And for Klarion, the fun, the revenge, it wasn't over yet. In this place, Klarion controlled everything, and he wasn't ready for Robin to die yet, It was much, much too soon for that. If Robin needed warmth to survive, then so be it.

The dark clouds rolled in quickly, but the team didn't notice until lightning split the sky. There was a fast flash, and lighting struck only two feet from where Robin lay. Instead of actually connecting with the ice, like normal lightning would have done, it left a glowing white flame that hovered above the ice. The flame was warm beyond belief, and just by being near to it, a little color came back into Robin's face.

Lightning still flashed through the sky, and the team watched in wonder. They knew now that this was controlled. These things weren't natural. They were phenomenon beyond their understanding, for the moment. Kaldur backed up from Robin in surprise, unsure how to address the situation.

One last flash blinded them, this time hitting Robin directly. It sent electricity singing through his body in an electric shock. A scream erupted the air as Robin's heart caught flame. He writhed in the pain, his lungs screaming and his skin stinging. His muscles didn't obey his command, but instead moved with the flow of static energy in shuddering movements.

After the third second, the lightning _crawled _back into the sky. The ordeal stunk of the Witch Boy, but he wasn't in site. Kaldur had no time to think about it.

Robin lay on the ground coughing violently. A sudden eruption of blood stained the snow and his lips bright red. Everything hurt, and although it was night, the world was too bright. His thoughts swirled and he trembled on the cool ice and freezing bloody snow.

For a moment the team just stood and stared, not knowing how to react. But the facts were, they didn't care about what just happened. The fact that the area was being controlled by some outside force slipped from their minds entirely. Robin was alive.

M'gann and Kaldur kneeled beside him, Superboy just held Wolf back from smothering his smaller companion. Kaldur picked up his shivering body and held him. His skin was cold as granite, but the white flame was quickly heating the area, and miraculously not melting even a snowflake.

"K-K-Kaldur," he whispered weakly through chattering teeth, a bit more blood escaping his mouth. M'gann had been silent since the lightning strike, but now she burst into tears and cried on Superboy's chest, afraid to touch Robin without hurting him further.

"I'm here, Robin." Wolf barked to the side, tail flapping around like crazy to display how he felt.

Robin's clothes were wet, and now mostly frozen. The fire had no effect when it came to drying clothes. Instead, M'gann shifted off her cape and used the biological material as a blanket for him, which he took gratefully.

Robin glanced up, and behind Kaldur's head he could see that the sun had begun to rise. "W-w-we need t-to make a-a-an i-igloo," he whispered faintly.

"Why?" Conner questioned.

"T-th-the sun r-reflecting off the s-s-snow will b-e-blind us. It n-n-e-needs to have i-ice walls with an o-o-outer s-s-snow coat-t-ting."

Kaldur nodded in response. "Conner, you and Wolf watch after him," he said. He tilted his head at Robin. "Keep him as warm as possible. M'gann, you can fly around and collect snow. I'll make the platform bigger and construct the igloo." They nodded and Robin was placed into Conner's sturdy arms.

"I-I-I'm f-f-f-fine you know. I c-can help... and stand." Robin said in a little whining voice. Conner only laughed and shook his head.

Kaldur broke another hole in the ice and made the platform twice as large and thicker still. Then he formed an igloo of water and waited for it to freeze, meaning there would be no wind blowing through cracks. M'gann collected plenty of snow, and covered the outside of the igloo with it to make sure the sun reflecting on the snow wouldn't blind them.

Kaldur returned to the other four to see Wolf curled around Robin, who was awake but silent. "The Igloo is done, my friends."

The inside of the igloo was just big enough for the five of them. Kaldur could barely stand unless it was in the center, so he sat instead, back against the curve of the wall. Superboy finally sat down, only now daring to relax. M'gann joined him at his side. Wolf sat by the exit, laying down but still on high alert.

"H-home Sweet H-h-home." Then Robin had another episode of sorts. His hand flew up to cover his mouth as he exhaled from his nose, making a sound similar to that of crying, which then turned into a shallow coughing. Blood poured from his nose and mouth, gathering to his hand and then dripping to the floor, creating red splotches on the snow carpet.

"Robin!" The three were at his side as soon as they noticed the gore dripping from his hand. The boy's eyes squeezed shut and stayed that way for a while, and when he opened them again, they displayed more pain through his mask.

"I fear the CPR did more harm on you than it did good." Rob nodded, before curling up with Wolf, either for a pillow or heat source.

"I'll be okay guys." Robin wiped of his gloved hand on the inside of his cape, creating an interesting visual.

Moments of silence passed before Robin spoke up. "Kaldur, did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"You said if I did it again you'd kick me off the team... Did you mean it?" M'gann glared at Kaldur, giving him the 'you better answer this right,' look.

"...No... You would have to do a little more that that my friend, but that doesn't mean you can do the same thing next time."

"M'kay..." Robin muttered though blue lips. M'gann stayed close to Connor, her clothes morphed into a heavy snow suit. Kaldur shivered every now and then, showing he was cold, but that he was more that capable to handle it.

They stayed like this though the rest of the night, awake with subtle conversation, and constantly asking Robin how he was doing. When morning came they took turns sleeping.

For the whole day they slept and kept warm. The only ones to receive any amount of sleep worthwhile where Wolf and Robin. Whenever Robin lay awake, the team spent most of the time testing if he was okay. When he lay asleep, or when they thought he was asleep, they would talk about him.

Robin faked sleeping when the team discussed the merge of images and memories that remained from the fight with Klarion. A good bit of Robin's memories were shared at the debriefing, but they didn't know what all was true.

"I think is is best not to bring it up to him; I'm sure he is trying to forget the memories and doesn't need us knowing any of his secrets."

"But Kaldur," M'gann started. "Those were awful things. What if he needs to talk about it?" Robin tensed. '_Yeah right.'_

"He's awake." Superboy added, noticing Robin tence.

"And I don't need to talk about it." Robin added.

From then on, whatever conversation the team had when they thought he was asleep was mental.

After several hours, the sun set and the moon hovered out over the opposite horizon, creating more darkness, but too little to hinder one's eyesight.

Along with the nightfall came many new horrors and surprises.

At some point during the day it had been decided that staying still was not an option. The water here was abnormal, to say the least. It wasn't salt water, but there were also extra… flavors, to it. As if it wasn't really water, but some profound chemical mixture. There was no telling what it was, or what effects it could have in the long run, so they decided to play it safe.

One thing was certain, they needed to find land. They hoped that the whole world wasn't a frozen wasteland, and that there would be somewhere they could go. Somewhere with food, shelter, and hopefully some replacment for water or an average stream that wasn't frozen solid.

So as the moon creeped past the horizon and into the sky, the teens began their journey.

They walked with much space between each other, and Miss Martian hovered. Robin struggled to keep pace, and for obvious reasons. He kept on having to remind his lungs to take in more air and his feet to work. Each breath he took sounded a little rattly.

Superboy turned to him. "Do we need to stop?" He looked a little worried, and his voice suggested he didn't know if it was the right thing to ask. The other two turned to face them, waiting for Robin to answer.

"No," He said bluntly, sounding almost insulted. He trudged further, boots slapping a little too hard against the surface, creating a tap sound that could be heard from underneath.

Miss M. floated up in front of Robin, trying to get him to stop and talk properly."Are you sure Robin? You sound a little-"

"Yes, I'm sure." Robin cut Miss Martian off. Kaldur sighed at the youngest's defiant attitude.

The conversation would have gone further if Wolf hadn't have raised his ears and huffed in team assembled fighting positions, Robin drew out a projectile. Wolf circled once, now with his ears pressed flat against his head and admitting a slight growling sound.

"Where is it?" Connor asked, not seeing anything but white and a black sky with a moon and few stars.

Wolf let out a whine before the ice beneath him gave way with a crack as loud as a gunshot. He plunged into the water before he had any time to react or jump out of the way.

"Wolf!" Which one was screaming for him, Robin didn't know. The voice was high, so it either had to be him or M'gann. Kaldur dove into the freezing water, not wasting a second.

The animal continued to thrash around in the water, the opposite of what he did when Robin fell through and he rescued him. He began to go under a few times, and to yelped franticly.

"Save him!" Connor yelled as Kaldur tried to push the four-hundred pound animal up above the ice.

"Something is trying to pull him down!" M'gann then used her telepathic power to help lift Wolf out of the water. Robin resisted the urge to run and ingulf his furry friend in a hug, but he was afraid their combined weight would send them both back into the water.

Kaldur splashed around in the hole in the Ice. Just before it froze over, he dove down to confront whatever beast was trying to prey on wolf.

What he found surprised him. The animal was easily half the size of wolf, about the size of Robin, maybe a little less even. It was similar to a seal, a reddish one with black stripes. Its mouth was garred open showing mismatching teeth, but each as sharp as the other.

It took hold of Kaldur's arm, barely managing to pierce though his atlantean skin, and tried to drag him further under the water where light didn't reach. It might have succeeded if Superboy hadn't jabbed his fist through the ice and taken hold of one of Kaldur's water bearers. Connor pulled both the Atlantean and the stubborn beast above and onto the ice. A projectile launched itself into the odd animal, silencing it at once.

The combined weight was too much. As soon as the cracking sound commenced, Kaldur shouted, "M'gann, levitate us, now!" Hoping M'gann would have time to pick up the team.

The ice shattered and sunk, which is not a property of ice, the seal-like creature sank along with it, farther and farther down into the abyss. The team was glowing ever so slightly, standing a few feet above where the ground would be.

"Thank you," said Robin as he was set down a few paces to the left. Kaldur wiped any water away from his gills so it wouldn't freeze. "Yes, thank you, that water is so cold, even I no longer want to enter it."

Superboy mumbled something about saving Wolf as he stared into the hole in the ice, half expecting another creature to crawl out of the cavity.

"...Could we stop and rest for a bit?" Robin asked, slightly embarrassed he was asking when he was so opposed to doing it only a minute ago. "Only for Wolf of course..."

Wolf glared at the boy with a doggish smile and wagged his tail. It was rare to see Wolf acting more like a domestic dog that a wild beast.

"Of course my friend, let me thicken the ice."

Within moments the team was able to rest on a sturdy piece of ice. The shock of almost losing Wolf was beginning to wear off, even for the animal itself. Robin stiffened a yawn and M'gann laid down, Wolf snuggled his way up to Robin, seeking some sort of heat.

"I have a question." The team looked to M'gann, all eyes on her. She waited for a moment, opened her mouth a few times trying to find out what to say. Finally, she found some way to comment. "We have been traveling one the ice all evening." The team nodded, waiting for her to continue. "But only now have we seen one of those... things. Why hasn't one shown up earlier?"

It took a moment for someone to reply, and of course it had to be Kaldur, as level headed as ever, quick with a response. "I believe when we pestered Robin about stopping," he turned to Robin with neither a expression of blame or annoyance. "We offended him." Robin gave him a 'so what' look before Aqualad continued. "When you were offended, my friend, you tried to stomp off proving you could still continue, creating a lot of noise that the..." Kaldur struggled to find a word to pair with the thing they encountered. "The beast heard and possibly was attracted to. I believe it broke through the ice thinking we were some sort of food."

Robin looked a little pink in the cheeks, which was nice considering the only color that had been on them for awhile was purple from the bruise. "Is it my fault?"

"No my friend, you had no way of knowing this would happen." Robin seemed to accept the answer for a moment, but then he cast his eyes downward, letting his hair shadow his face.

"I had no way of knowing the flash bomb would end up killing Teekl either."

Such a comment made M'gann's resolve stronger… Robin definitely needed to talk this out. But the team stayed silent, unsure how how to acompany that comment, so in the end they didn't and chose to ignore it all together. M'gann knew that at least now was not the time to come forth.

"M'gann, go gather more snow for an igloo. Superboy, accompany her." Kaldur ordered and they left to do so. Wolf got up and trudged along to follow Superboy loyally, leaving Robin and Kaldur alone.

"Sorry Kaldur." Robin muttered, it was barely audible, as if he didn't want Kaldur to hear the remark directed to him.

Kaldur sighed. "Don't worry too much about it. Just don't let it happen again." He took out his water bearers and turned away. He tilted his head back slightly to look Robin in the eye. "Don't kick yourself for it to much. _I already did_." He whispered. "Just learn and improve, you won't be able to change what happened, and neither will I, no matter how much we wish to replay it and fix our mistakes, we can not. But we can still move on." Kaldur spoke compassionately and quietly so the others wouldn't overhear. No longer speaking of the ice incident so much as what had happened the day before.

Kaldur was apologizing; something that he had been itching to do from almost the start. Robin didn't reply and turned away trying to control his stinging eyes. He didn't need to reply, and he wouldn't.

Kaldur walked a few steps away before using his water bearers to construct the base of the igloo. He crafted it carefully and then helped M'gann and Superboy collect snow to use as the outer layer.

Minutes later they were once again in an igloo, almost identical to the last. Superboy seemed real near to falling asleep, and Kaldur didn't look much better. No one on the team exactly looked good, only better than another.

"How are you feeling?" M'gann questioned, not looking at anyone in particular, but everybody knew who she was addressing.

_'Man, you cough up blood once, and they just won't let it go.' _ He thought to himself before answering.

"My head hurts, my ribs hurt, my lungs feel like they have a rib in them, and I am possibly internally bleeding and freezing to death, okay? And next time you feel like asking, remember I haven't magically healed since last time." Robin stated rudely, annoyed by her question.

He looked to M'gann, not glaring at her, but on the verge of glaring. He watched her intently and M'gann turned away sadly. The last thing she wanted was for Robin to be angry with her, and Robin regretted showing any annoyance. It was rude, and she was only trying to help.

"I think we are all simply frustrated and irritable from a long night's travel," Kaldur added quickly, trying to spare some of M'gann's feelings and excuse Robin's behavior. He sent Robin a glare, and Superboy one telling him not to make it worse.

Superboy huffed and threw his arm around the green girl.

"I think we need to sleep a little, all of us, but I will take first watch." Kaldur scootched over towards the entrance as the others mumbled agreements and understandings.

"Sorry... I'm a little irritable... like Kaldur said." Robin told M'gann before snuggling up beside Wolf in his cape and blanket.

M'gann wanted to reply, but she was at a loss for words.

Robin just curled into Wolf's side and slept.

The next thing he could perceive was he was cold. Then that he was alone and cold. He sat up slowly, observing his surroundings. The warm fur of Wolf was gone, only a few hairs lay amongst the ice and snow flakes. Robin shivered and turned to see that the bodies that once warmed the room were missing.

_'Maybe they're just outside for a walk.'_

Slowly and slightly more alert, Robin crawled to the entrance. Once outside, he stood atop the igloo, looking out as far as he could. There was an offsetting white and black between the clouded sky and fallen snow. Robin's eyes glanced over the horizon, but they saw nothing that sparked hope. A sinking feeling started to seep in.

_'Where are they?'_

He tried to push the thought away, but it returned again and again. Sitting atop the igloo in the freezing cold, he waited. He waited for what seemed like hours and couldn't wait any longer. With every second the darkness had crept closer, the sky coming in. He couldn't sit still anymore. He had to move around, to prove to himself that he was in an open space, not a black and white box.

He began to walk around the igloo, wondering what could have happened. The thought he feared most started to form words in his mind.

_'Did they… Did they leave me? And worse, can I blame them?'_

Just as he found it getting harder to breathe, he looked down and saw footprints in the white snow. Recklessly and with a racing heart, he ran out onto the thinner ice, hearing a crunch with every leap. He raced hard, creating a funny feeling in his lungs, but he ignored it. He needed them; he couldn't be left alone. He hadn't said so, to anyone, but he feared the loneliness, the oh so familiar loneliness that his life revolved around.

He ran, following the tracks when they suddenly stopped mid stride. All of their tracks, Wolf's, Conner's, Kaldur's. Gone.

_'Don't be scared, don't be scared, don't be scared.'_

Not knowing what else to do, Robin continued on in a straight line. Faintly, he heard roaring. At first he called it the wind, but he soon found it too abnormal, to erratic. He pushed harder, his feet fly beneath him. If he weren't going so fast, he was sure gravity would have pulled him to the ground by the slippery ice.

The roaring stopped abruptly as a flicker came into Robin's view. There was white penetrating the line of darkness that so finely split the world in two. The small amount of white was no more than a dot on the horizon, but Robin was sure.

_'Wolf.' _He thought as he automatically shifted his direction to the left, racing forward to greet his teammates. The thought of them leaving only flashed through his mind. He'd rather be with them and have them hate him, have them hurt him, then to be alone in the cold.

As he neared, Wolf's outline became much clearer. But his breaths also became more rigged and shallow. For a moment, he thought his lungs would quit before he would make it too them, and he'd collapse and die alone on the ice.

But Kaldur turned. He turned and looked directly at Robin, his eyes to far away to portray any emotion. The others stopped and waited without facing him.

_'But they are waiting for me.'_

Still running full speed, he came within thirty feet. Now he tried to stop, but he slid on the ice. He fell on his knees and stopped directly in front of Kaldur, his breaths catching and a small trickle of blood running from the corner of his mouth.

"Robin," Kaldur said, startling Robin into looking up. He sounded disappointed, and full of a strange kindness. A kindness that was almost elusive and incense, like the ice that covers the deep dark waters. it sounded like Kaldur was speaking to a young child again, and Robin hated it.

"Robin," he continued, "Don't you know better by now? You'll wake the monsters."

Robin's face flushed as he realized what he had just done. Everything creeping under the ice from here to the igloo had heard him. No doubt they had followed him. He had put his team in danger.

"Kaldur," Robin said, "Make a thicker section of ice so they can't break through beneath us!"

But Kaldur only shook his head solemnly. "It's too late Robin. We're dead now. You killed us."

Conner let out an angry scream and turned to Robin who was still panting on his knees weakly.

"It's your fault Robin! This whole time I've been looking out for you and now you do this!" He came forward as if to hit Robin, and Robin coiled back, but M'gann hovered down from the sky and stopped Connor's hand. She gently grabbed his fist and brought it down while shaking her head slowly.

"There's no point," she whispered uncharacteristically. "We're dead."

Right on cue, there was a heavy thud beneath them. The ice cracked, but it didn't falter. Robin shakily got to his feet and wiped away the blood. A little splotch had formed in the snow where the gore had fallen.

There was another heavy thud some twenty feet away. It shook and vibrated the ice, and was still easily felt by the young teens.

"Wait," Robin said. "Before anything happens, Kaldur, why did you leave me?"

"You know why, Robin."

"No Kaldur, I won't accept that. Tell me _why._"

Kaldur shook his head in disapproval. "Because Robin," he said in his strange, quiet voice "you slow us down. You cause problems. You get in the way. There's a million reasons why we could have left you. Because you killed Teekl, you don't follow orders, or because you're weak. But really, it all ties into a much larger, simpler reason. We hate you."

Robin staggered back as if Kaldur had reached out and hit him again. "No,Kaldur, please. I… I didn't…" He just didn't know what to say. He was in shock, for a moment, but as it wore off, every pain within him enhanced and it became increasingly harder to breathe. He slowly sunk to the ground while clutching his chest tightly.

There was a sudden crack that echoed through the distance, and for a moment, he thought it was his own heart finally giving out. The situation flooded back as he turned around and saw that only a little ways away there was a colossal beast. Wolf growled deeply and came to stand by Robin's side.

Robin looked up at him in confusion. Did Wolf still love him?

There was a roar and Robin turned back to the beast. It was giant, nearly six feet tall and had large claws. It was a bright red and white and had dark stripes on it's back; large hunched shoulders and a square head. It looked, altogether, like a tiger/polar bear mix on steroids that had contracted rabies and lived under the ice. But when it moved it moved with the slickness of a cat. It's eyes seemed familiar, they were a deep solid red, like blood marbles. there was no whiteness in the eyes, no pupil or layers of color. Only a deep red, as if it's vision was full of rage.

The beast came forward, but after only a few steps, it's weight broke the ice and it fell through. Robin sighed a little in relief, but Wolf stood tensely by his side.

Suddenly, on Wolf's opposite side, the ice broke and claws slashed out as the beast emerged, furr encased with ice crystals. Its claws struck Wolf's side and Wolf cried out. Long jagged cuts penetrated deep into his side, and clumps of meat hung on the beast's claws.

The beast licked at it's claws, as if tasting Wolf. Robin then stood, trying to protect his only friend, and pulled out several of his projectiles. He threw two at the beast and they exploded, making it jump to the side and skid on the ice. Robin threw three more at the ice below it, and when they exploded the ice cracked and shuddered. The beast fell through once again and Robin ran to Wolf who was now laying on his side.

Wolf whimpered in pain, his side cut deeply and blood pouring swiftly. It was all Robin's fault, he caused the deep searing pain. As Robin neared him, he snapped weakly, attempting to return some of the pain to the young boy. Robin pulled his hand back, but still tried to advance. This time, Wolf growled at him deeply and threateningly. Robin retreated with a hurt expression.

_'It's all your fault,' _Wolf's eyes seemed to say. _'I hate you, just like the others. It's all because of you.'_

Robin's rational side tried to interfere, to realise that Wolf doesn't talk, but it couldn't make the connection. Dick Grayson knew first hand that a person's eyes held a lot of emotion. Why would Wolf be any different?

Wolf's eyes rolled back into his head now, and his breathing caught. Robin ran forward and clutched the white fur that was stained red. He looked to Superboy who remained unmoved.

"Superboy, why didn't you do anything?"

Connor shook his head. "Despite what I told him, Wolf still wanted to protect you. Now he's paid for it. I wish it didn't have to be this way, but he made his choice. And now you've killed him too."

_'When did you tell him this?' _The thought was replaced with sorro.

Tears stung Robin's eyes as he was faced with the death of his friend. Wolf's large heart was silent and still.

"Kaldur, please. I-It wasn't me. It wasn't my fault. I didn't know."

Kaldur looked at the small, frail boy. "Of course you didn't know, Robin. You know nothing. You understand nothing. No one expects you to know because you never will. You'll wake up tomorrow and pretend that nothing has happened. That it's all just a dream. But even dreams have a purpose, Robin." Kaldur turned to walk away. "Don't follow us."

_'No. This can't be happening. __**It's all in my head**__. Please, don't go.'_

But it seemed painfully real. Wolf's warm blood on his hands. The cold that stung the tears in his eyes. The ache and pain in his chest.

Then there was another sound. The familiar and sickening crack of ice. Robin turned just in time to see the beast above him. Its red eyes omitted darkness as it stared down at him.

_'Your eyes are as dark as mine.' _Robin imagined the beast saying.

"No! My eyes are bright! Bruce always said I have the brightest blue eyes!"

_'As cold as the bright blue ice. Your eyes are dark, Dick Grayson. Darker than the deepest red because behind your eyes is the depth of darkness that stretches downward. As deep as the deepest ocean, covered only by the thin brightness. It's an illusion you use on people. Truly, you are deeper than the black. Dark blue is always darker than black.'_

"No." With his last whisper, the beast attacked, first ripping his chest open. He screamed in deep, dark pain.

He watched as his teammates turned away for the last time. **_Wake up!_**

"No! Please! Don't leave me! Please stop! Conner! Kaldur! M'gann!"

The beast continued to rip into him, exposing blood and flesh.

He screamed again. "KALDUR!"

Then his mind began to slip quickly away. His breathing stopped, his heart stilling. His mind was calmed in a frozen way, his thoughts dark and sad.

Slowly, so so slowly, he slipped away, only slightly aware of the shredding done by the beast.

_Brake Line_

It was daytime, the sun outside, hidden from Kaldur's sight. Everyone slept deeply, their exhaustion taking them far into unconsciousness. It was fair to say Kaldur had a difficult time trying to sleep, wind was constantly sending flying chunks of ice and snow at the igloo. At one point Kaldur heard an ice bit crack the outside of their station and he had to venture outside to mend the crack before it damaged their igloo further. He had almost blinded himself when he ventured out, all the light reflecting of snow and ice was overwhelming and had doubled the time of the task.

But farther into the day, after Kaldur was able to rest more or less peacefully, he heard a slight movement from the_ inside_. His eyes opened only slightly, looking for anything out of place, but then reclosed. He was almost instantly back into a well needed and dreamless sleep.

Several minutes later, he was once again aroused from his rest by panting. Slowly his mind tried to function, but he was so tired, he thought nothing of it. His eyes began to close again when he heard a small whimper, a _human _whimper.

Now he stood quickly, hitting his head harshly on the ice roof of the igloo; he had forgotten where he was. This motion made M'gann and Connor jump into awareness with an instant snap of the mind. They looked to their leader.

_'Kaldur, what's wrong?' _M'gann asked mentally.

Kaldur looked around, but heard and saw nothing unusual. _'Nothing, I suppose. I thought I had heard something. It' must have been only a dream. Go back to sleep.'_ He was going to sit down when a movement caught his eye, Robin cringed.

With a sigh, Kaldur came to Robin's side. Wolf's eyes opened slightly to look at him, but the large silver eyes closed and Wolf went back to sleep.

Kaldur watched Robin for a moment to see if there would be any other movement. Robin was clutching his chest, and Kaldur could faintly hear his breaths. They were irregular, which worried him. He lifted the younger off of Wolf so that he could better look him over. But when he lifted his head, he stopped out of shock.

A small amount of blood began to slide out of Robin's mouth and down his jaw, slowly mending into Wolf's fur. Kaldur took in a breath, and held it for a moment.

"Robin?" Kaldur whispered in concern. The boy didn't awaken. "Robin?!" He asked louder, shaking him a little.

"Kaldur, what's wrong?" M'gann asked as she came closer, bending down to inspect what Kaldur seemed so fixated on.

"He will not awaken," Kaldur said painfully, shaking Robin's shoulder and bringing Wolf to alert. The animal contemplated getting up, but instead just craned his neck to see what everyone was looking at. He licked Robin's face soothingly but drew back when the smaller quavered.

Wolf whined and shook slightly, shaking the blanket Robin and him shared off and rising to stand by Connor, who scratched Wolf's head and kept back, afraid to help in fear he may only make the situation worse.

"Robin, Wake Up!" Kaldur prompted with more stress from more blood slowly bubbling from Robin's mouth. "My friend, you must get up!" Robin started coughing in his dream-stricken sleep, each cough emitting splotches of red over his jaw and an inner rattling sound.

Kaldur held the boy tightly, trying to arouse him from the nightmare. Things seemed to escalate as Robin suddenly squirmed and let out a shrill scream. Tears began to run down his face as the team watched helplessly. With such a vivid dream, there was no way that the boy could still be sleeping. There was something wrong; very wrong. Something had to be holding Robin beneath consciousness.

Kaldur thought it over in his mind. Maybe Robin's concussion from the fight with Klarion was now beginning to take it's toll. Still, why now? It's been several days since the incident now, and only now it is affecting him? It didn't sit straight. Something else had to be in play here.

"M'gann," Kaldur said, and he turned to her, still clutching the coughing, shaking boy tightly. "M'gann, something is wrong. Robin is being kept from awakening. You need to go in and see what you can do."

"Go in?" M'gann asked. "I can't! It's Robin's mind, Robin's dreams! What if he isn't Robin in there, but his secret identity self? I just can't Kaldur."

"M'gann," Conner reached forward and gently grabbed her hand. "If you don't do this, Robin may die. He may never wake up. And whatever nightmare he's having, that's going to be his end. That nightmare is how he's going to remember the world, his life, maybe even us! You have to get him out."

M'gann turned away from Conner's dark blue eyes and to Robin's eyes, secretly the brightest blue of all the stars. Eyes that she may never see.

"He is in pain," M'gann said sadly. Without any further hesitation, she slipped into Robin's mind.

There was chaos, at first. Red and black swirled through her vision and she gasped. She couldn't see, couldn't hear, and couldn't feel either herself nor Robin. But she quickly pushed through and found Robin's inner mind. His sight became her's as she saw what he saw.

Everyone looked down at him; Kaldur, Conner, and herself. There was warm blood everywhere, and an immense pressure. He turned back, and there were large gashes through him. A terrible beast stood, and M'gann herself screamed, causing Robin to cry out as well. He didn't know she was there yet, he only saw what was before him, and he believed it to be true.

They looked to the others, begging, pleading for them to turn around. He cried out each of their names, and once more for Kaldur. Turning their backs, they left. M'gann felt the wrench of his heart. She was only in his dreams shortly because as the beast racked him again, she was thrown from his mind by the pain.

While M'gann was within Robin, Conner and Kaldur faced their own problems. It started with one terrible knock as something crashed into the thicker ice beneath them. Then it came again, and again. M'gann needed to get out quickly. As if on cue, M'gann gasped and fell over on her side, her breaths heavy and erratic.

"M'gann!" Conner called and gently lifted her. She had tears streaming down her face.

"I have to save him, we had to save him. We wouldn't leave, not ever…" she carried on in a staring whisper.

"M'gann, snap out of it! What happened?!" Conner demanded. M'gann blinked and sat up quickly, ignoring Connor. She dove for Robin again. This time, she would pull him out. She wouldn't leave him amidst the Chaos for another moment.

Chaos... Maybe it was Klarion messing with them again, preventing Robin from waking up from whatever artificial dream he may be trapped in. Robin would never really believe those things, not ever. It was only a dream forced upon him… it had to be!

If only she knew.

Quickly, she reached violently into his mind again, the distant sound of ice breaking the last thing she heard as the chaos consumed her. Robin screamed somewhere among it, lost and in pain. She felt for him, and this time she grasped him, instead of forcing her way in, she pulled him into her mind, and then to reality. Within a millisecond they were back in the real world, Robin screaming in pain.

He was afraid, scared as hell and confused even more so, but he was awake.

"Robin!" Kalder cried intently as tears streamed down the youngest's face. He gasped and coughed violently. Blood splattered and his small frame shook with such violence that Kaldur could barely hold him. But again, he was awake. That gave Kaldur the slightest amount of relief.

Before Robin could regain control, the wall to the igloo smashed in. Wolf yelped and then glowled deeply. He lept through the original entrance and to the outside where he lunged upon the attacker. Conner looked out at the fight through the new hole on the shelter and instantly regretted it. The snow reflected the sun like a mirror, and Conner was instantly blinded. He fell to his knees and stared blindly at the Igloo's floor of thick ice.

"We can't stay here!" Kaldur called to the others nodded in agreeance.

Without hesitation, the team ran into the sunlight being reflected from the snow to every visible surface. Robin was tightly clutched in Kladur's arms, his eyes shut tightly and his head tucked against Kaldur's chest as he rattled and coughed. M'gann threw an arm over her eyes in response of the exposure to the light. The light was unbelievably blinding, even when you shut your eyes it was overwhelming. It was sort of like the result of the flash bombs Robin carried around in his belt.

Everything was white. The ground, the sky, and Wolf, who bounced around attacking what none of them could see. Ice cracked and sank, and a beast snarled and lunged. Wolf mimicked it's noises, making it increasingly difficult to locate whatever had attacked them.

Superboy's eyes were the first to recover. Though it still felt as though someone poured a cup of bleach on his face, he could make out shapes. Kaldur stood to the left, M'gann must have been what was floating to the right, Robin was a blur within Kaldur's arms, and Wolf was a little beyond his limited line of sight, though he could hear him by the sound his nails made against the ice as he scattered about, probably as blinded as the rest.

But their was another shape, this one even with the slightest bit of color; red.

It jumped and broke the ice beneath it, leaping off before landing in front of another...

"Kaldur! Look out!" Superboy lunged out, trying to beat the beast but landing way to far out.

Kaldur saw it just as it landed in his face. He let out a muffled cry as the thing's claws connected with his face, teeth trying to sink into his shoulder. Kaldur threw Robin aside as the beast came down on him, the ice creating a ripple effect underneath him before the creature used him like a spring board and landed in a different area which Connor couldn't see, he couldn't hear it, he didn't feel it, so it wasn't close. Where did it go?

Kaldur slowly sank to the bottom along with shards of broken ice, which Superboy barely noticed in his mission to tear this creature limb from limb.

"M'gann, levitate Robin now!" And she did, but not soon enough. Robin gave a squeak as the beast bit his leg and tried to pull him down beneath the ice.

Connor launched forward, this time landing in the right spot. He sent a punch to the animal's head, but instead hit its back. It cried out, almost like an angry cat would. It let go of Robin's leg and arched its back to bite Superboy.

To Connor's surprise, when the beast wrapped its teeth around his hand, the needle like stubs sunk through the skin, causing Superboy to erupt in pain.

"Gahhh!" After flinging his arm the opposite direction, the beast let go, once again falling on the remains of their igloo. It lay there for a moment, dazed, no doubt seeing stars.

As was Superboy, he stood there for a moment, squinting through his eyes and staring at his hand. It slowly oozed blood, the color stood out against the shattering and repetitive white. It was a sight he was not used to seeing coming from himself. His skin was nearly impenetrable, harder than steel and tougher than diamond... but the animal tore through it as if it were simply stuffing from a plushy. Not even Wolf could do this kind of damage on him. And it hurt...

It was a new pain he was not yet accustomed to. He clamped his eyes shut and opened them sparsely.

He barely glanced at Robin who lay on the ice, shivering but quickly regaining control of himself. The new pain had sharpened his mind to the situation. M'gann lifted Robin as the hole of Ice he sat by, where Kaldur had fallen through, began to further creep towards him.

And Wolf, where was Wolf? A white creature among a flood of white sky and snow. Not exactly seen easily. When a white creature is hopping around with a red one, it is no easier. Just when Connor would think he could for-sure identify one of the two, it would jump away in pursuit of the other.

"Superboy!" M'gann hollered down from somewhere above. She sounded worried, really worried. Her voice was more like a pleading than a warning. Robin was panting somewhere above him, thanks to M'gann, but he said nothing.

And Kaldur, yet to come out of the ice. Was that what M'gann was warning him about? Get Kaldur? He opened his eyes and stared through the ice intently, looking for his leader and friend.

He could see nothing, barely even the ground, but he could hear everything, even the slight knocking from underneath him. He was just getting used to using his ears, not eyes, when the beast was able to evade Wolf and attach itself to Superboys chest, giving him a nib on the side of his face before leaping off and causing Superboy to stumble backwards with a cry of pain. Robin gasped and made a sputtering sound, like he just couldn't get his words out fast enough.

Wolf, the ever humble and loved beast, who was like a familiar to Connor, dove in front of him to help protect Connor from the beast like and loyal pet would do.

Connor didn't think of his humble beloved pet, or anything but the Red cat-like thing trying to make a meal of him. He didn't see Wolf right in front of him as he prepared to attack. He wound his arm up, preparing to swing around and clober whatever stood in front of him.

Robin had seen this before. It was this nagging feeling that let on the minute he stepped outside the shade of the igloo, a feeling that had now evolved into full fledged terror, he grabbed M'gann's arm and squeezed tight, unable to get any words out, hoping she would be able to see well enough now to realize what was going on. Hoping that she would see this is just what happened with Klairon.

She didn't, or at least not soon enough. In a last attempt to get words though his lips, he shouted. "Connor, don't it's-!" It had sounded girly, one full octave above what he meant it to be, but Connor stopped in mid swing before Robin even finished. "-Wolf..."

Thank God, everything had been just right. He almost had to see Wolf suffer the same fate as Teekl.

Tears from both the horrific dream and the immense light problem stained his face, and blood still speckled his jaw and threatened to pour out as he shouted once again.

"Wolf, come 'ere." The pooch abandoned Superboy to come and sit under Robin and M'gann. Both gave it encouraging words and praises to make him stay where he sat.

Robin was still looking down at Wolf as they heard an abrupt crunch, signalling the end of the cat creature. With watery eyes he tore his eyes from Wolf to catch the sight of the cat thing.

Robin still didn't understand. He hadn't known it was all a dream. He didn't know why the team had come back,or why his chest wasn't clawed to shreds. When he awakened, all he could really do was think of Wolf, who miraculously stood besides him. Then the beast, at first without blood in it's fur. It was as if the whole thing had never happened, but when Robin had awakened in the igloo, he didn't know he was waking up; he didn't even know he was ever asleep.

And now that this sudden and confusing battle was over, his mental pain returned. As far as he was concerned, everyone had still abandoned him.

"Can, can you put m-me down now?" Megan nodded in return, slowly lowering the two of them to the ground and let Robin gain full control of his body again.

He was still trying to wrap his mind around it all when he remembered...

_'Oh shit, Kaldur!' _He rushed over to the spot of ice he fell though, now well freezed over to the three inch regular, only identifiable from the rest due to the lack of powdery snow over it. He wiped off the condensation with his hand and tried to see if Kaldur was floating underneath it.

He saw nothing but black, which was a nice change from white, but only a little.

"I'll try to locate him," said M'gann before using her telepathic powers. Superboy was holding her hand with his good one, waiting for her to tell him where to smash and drag out their leader.

"Still searching..."

'_Come on Kaldur.' _Robin was slightly annoyed he wasn't here and that M'gann wasn't finding him, as soon as something goes right, something goes wrong. Robin placed a gloved hand on the ice, supporting himself once the adrenaline wore off and the desperation sunk in. He was only mildly surprised when a hand touched the other end of the ice, really. He only jumped a little.

"I've found him!-" M'gann began.

"So have I." He removed his glove and penetrated ice, reaching into the cold water. It was just as frigid as he remembered, it felt as though his skin was being eroded by ice chips. Kaldur grabbed his hand and began chipping at the ice from the bottom as Robin did the top.

M'gann noticed this and came over to help, but the hole was big enough to pull a man though when she got there. She helped levitate him out and onto the more solid ice, just before she floated forward to hug him.

Robin shook his hand off and placed it back in his gauntlet, already unable to feel it because of the cold. He smiled a little, happy that everyone had made it through the day. But, then he remembered…

Everyone _hadn't_ made it through. Wolf had _died_, at least he had thought so. Now, watching his team, he couldn't help but wonder, '_they're the ones who abandoned me, aren't they?'_

Everything was confusing, and contradictory. Everything was so confusing, and everything was so fuzzy, and bright.

Conner walked over to Kaldur and set his good hand on his shoulder. Robin took a step back, not sure what to make of this. They were all standing together, their faces so different from before. And the monster, it had been exactly the same, but had no previously bestowed blood.

The more Robin tried to wrap his head around it, the more his head would spin. His breaths became heavy again as fear started to grip at his heart, threatening to send him into a panic fit. He was finding it hard to stand as he began to stumble and lose oxygen.

Were they going to leave him again? Did they really hate him? They were _his team_, they wouldn't do that... Right?

_'Of course they hate you,' _Robin thought bitterly to himself. _'Why wouldn't they? Everything they said was true. I get in the way. I caused Teekl to die. I'm unpredictable, unstable, and worst of all… I'm weak. Why would they care?'_

He looked again to their smiling faces. _'Must be dreaming now. There's no way that this is happening. One thing or the other is real, and when they left, the pain, the blood, Wolf. That was real, I know it. The beast must have left me alive...'_

_'Or not.' _He reasoned with himself.

Robin had been backing up, his eyes searching behind his mask, not actually seeing the world before him. Conner was the first to notice the youngest's retreat. "Robin?" He voiced his curiosity. Kaldur and M'gann also turned, their smiles fading as Robin's heart paced.

_'That's it,' _Robin concluded. _'Their faces are shifting, showing what I've known all along. They're angry, disappointed; they hate me. When the beast attacked me, it must have left me alive. I've slipped into unconsciousness, dreaming about Wolf being alive, about them still caring. That's why the pain has come back, why my chest still aches. This is going to be a Nightmare.'_

Robin stopped backing away, frozen to where he was by his realizations. He was bleeding out on the ice somewhere, in the real world, while his mind was here.

_'Or not.' _His head told him again.

Kaldur began to walk towards him. "Robin, what is wrong? Everything is okay now…" He spoke quietly, trying to calm the younger down once he witnessed the distressed state.

"No," Robin whispered, and again he began to slowly inch back. His thoughts were racing a million miles a minute, but everything was still slow and foggy. It was getting redundant.

M'gann glanced at Conner worldly, her concern reflected in his eyes. They also went to take a step forward, which resulted in Robin flinching back, feeling as if they were closing in on him. Kaldur was the only one who advanced, trying to seem as harmless as possible.

Robin looked scared, somewhat horror stricken, but mostly confused and still half asleep. Kaldur was closing the gap between them quickly, Robin still barely inching back. At the last moment, Kaldur reached out to him and Robin flinched in fear. Kaldur's hand froze in mid air.

Kaldur also flinched in response, hating to see the fear on Robin's face. He crossed some sort of line.

"Robin…" Kaldur said heartbrokenly and reached out again. He stopped as a tear slipped down Robin's cheek, his head still turned and cast downward in expectancy of Kaldur's hand.

Kaldur let his hand return to his side and made no movement closer. He stood a maximum of four feet away from where the small boy trembled slightly from the cold and fear of Kaldur hurting him again.

"Robin…" He tried again, his voice soft and quiet. "Robin please; I promise I won't strike you again." Robin didn't move, his dark black hair still covering half his face. "Robin, I was angry. I was angry, but not mostly at you. I was angry because you had to do it all alone, because I was helpless, and mostly because you were right." Robin's head lifted slightly so he was barely able to see Kaldur from underneath his bangs.

Kaldur looked down at him sadly before leaning down to his level. He talked slowly and quietly. "Robin, you were right. If you had followed my orders, there's a good chance the rest of us would have died. And if it had been you in trouble, I would have stayed as well." Kaldur cast his head down slightly in shame. "I didn't believe in you, didn't think that you could manage it, but you did. I was wrong. And then… and then I hit you. Of all the deeds that I've ever done, that was the worst, most vile one. I've spent every moment regretting it since then. I betrayed your trust, and at such a crucial moment. I'll understand If you never trust me again, but I will always be trying to regain it."

Kaldur watched Robin for any clues as to what was going through his mind. Robin only hung his head further, looking straight down in front of him, his arms tucked in and hands clutching his chest. Kaldur was slightly shocked as Robin stepped forward and let his head rest on Kaldur's chest. Kaldur wrapped his arms around Robin's shoulders, embracing the boy lightly.

"This is a dream. But I wish I could live here instead," Robin whispered quietly.

Kaldur's heart sank instantly. "No, my friend," Kaldur whispered quietly. "I am here. We're here. This is no dream. I will not harm you. We will protect you! All of this I promise you. We love you."

For a moment, Kaldur felt more than just a team relationship. He felt like they were family, and Robin his younger brother, the sibling he never had and never would have.

_"Love?"_ Robin whispered quietly. "You don't love me. You _can't_ love me."

"Why?" Kaldur challenged this. Robin was wrong.

"You have to hate me. I ruin everything."

M'gann came up and spoke kindly to him. "You saved my cookies a week ago. I remember that. And you fixed Artemis's bow when it broke."

Wolf licked him affectionately. "You helped Wolf when his paw had a thorn in it," Conner communicated.

"Mostly," Kaldur said distantly "you saved our lives that night on the roof. Something I should have recognized long ago. We need you Robin. This is real."

Slowly, the fog and confusion left Robins mind, allowing him to rationalize his thoughts. _'This is real,' _He tried.

They stayed like this for a minute, uninterrupted by the others. Robin's chest shook slightly, then a little more rapidly for M'gann and Connor to see. He sniffled for a moment before telling Kaldur, "I'm okay now."

_'Doubtful.'_

Kaldur held him for a moment more before letting go and rising to full height and speaking for the whole team. "I'll make another igloo."

Robin was able to stand by M'gann and Superboy. Wolf sat at their feet, looking back and forth between members, waiting for something.

M'gann was fussing over Superboy's hand and wiping the blood off his face. Robin tore a strip from his cape.

"Give me your hand." Superboy did so, still unsure why his hand was bleeding in the first place. He was still stuck on the idea that his skin was nearly impenetrable. Robin wrapped the strip around Superboy's hand.

It seemed that was the only true injury. Connor's face was bleeding, but it would soon stop, as would the nip on Robin's calf and the torn skin from when it turned on Kaldur.

"Robin!" He turned his head to Miss M., who had been trying to gain his attention for a while. "Are. You. Okay?"

He was almost truthful when answering, he wanted nothing more than to admit everything and pour out his thoughts to her like a faucet, but instead he just pulled out a horrible unconvincing smile and wiped the tear tracks on his cheeks. "I'm fine."

"As if." Connor replied bluntly, inspecting his hand as he did so. He wasn't mean on purpose, it wasn't a comment that was meant to contradict Robin, he was just saying what was on his mind.

"I'm fine." He repeated mindlessly, his attention already appointed elsewhere. Wolf was fidgeting and twitching. He was now pacing and whimpering slightly. Nuzzling at their hands.

"What is it?" Superboy asked. He pet the animal and looked at the others, waiting for another to answer for him.

It took Robin an ache in his gut and a peer at the frozen carcass to realize what Wolf wanted. "He's hungry."

Superboy looked at the carcass and Wolf, unsure what to tell him. He motioned to the dead cat thing, "Uhhhh, Go ahead." Wolf ran over to it and sank his teeth into the meat enthusiastically. The team turned away to look at the igloo in the making, thankful for a distraction from the meal Wolf gorged himself on.

"Ya know, it looked kind of like Teekl," M'gann stated flatly. Robin flinched a little and was glad that he was standing behind them.

Superboy glanced back at the strange creature, "I'll take your word for it."

They all watched patiently as Kaldur finished the igloo. Each of them lingering on Wolf's feast and thinking of their own hunger, and how gross the scene behind them was. Finally, Kaldur finished and they all stepped inside, their headaches easing slightly.

It was somewhat clouded out, so the sun's blinding effect had been muted. Looking back on it now, Robin was sure that if the clouds had not rolled in, they would have all been completely blinded, and Wolf would be dead.

An hour or so later, the sun once again shone brightly and Wolf walked back inside, licking his mouth to wipe off blood. He walked in only to curl up in between Robin and M'gann.

Everyone sat quietly and slept; all except for Robin. His fears gripped him too tightly to sleep, and he didn't want to have another nightmare. He had been so relieved when Kaldur had told him that this was real, that the terrible things had only been dreams.

Only a dream.

_Don't be scared, it was only a dream. _

For the next hour and a half, Robin sat awake. He watched the others sleep peacefully with some sort of envy.

Eventually, the sun had set and the rest of the team awakened. They stepped out into the frosty night and begun to continue their travels. The moon still hung fully, and Robin concluded that it must always be full on this planet because in the last days it had not changed in appearance. He had to ask himself, _'How does that work?'_

He decided not to try to apply logic to the minor, little problems and trudged on.

They walked lightly and quietly for another stretch of time. Then, miraculously, the ice thickened. They were all relieved when Robin tested the ice and noted that it was now well over five inches thick. They continued to walk lightly though, in fear that another creature from the depths could still emerge.

They were well aware of the beasts both above and below the Ice. At every noise not connected with his team, Robin jumped.

Slowly, ever so slowly, grey clouds covered the moon. It was getting windy,only a slight breeze at first, it took little bits of snow with it as it blew about. Then the temperature dropped a devastating amount in less than a minute.

"It's going to storm."

"I know." Kaldur stated, feeling drained. "I shall make an igloo we will take shelter in." And he did, or at least tried, but the ice was impossibly thick now and the wind picked up more, sending ice chunks and snow though the wind in the dark.

A strong gust of wind suddenly caught, and snow blew up everywhere, creating a near white out, the darkness made the snow to appear almost grey.

Wolf howled, and the team came close to the sound, using it as a beacon. But a cracking sound so immense suddenly started, drowning out Wolf's voice for a moment. The cracking was of the ice, not splintering like before. Now, it split between Robin and the others. They were on two separate platforms of ice, like large glaciers, and the two were separating and began to break apart.

When the snow settled for a matter of seconds, all Robin could see was his teammates crouched down, keeping their center of gravity low so they wouldn't blow away. Robin, the lightest, was having trouble with this. He pulled out two blades and shoved them into the ice. He held on tightly, the blades slipping a little.

"ROBIN!" Kaldur held his hand outstretched to Robin, who he more than noticed was having the most trouble not whisking away. Robin reached for it, trying his hardest when the wind picked up again and blew snow in between them, blocking each other's view of another. The crack in the ice split, forming more of two ice continents. They slid apart ten feet, separating Robin from the others almost most completely.

Robin was drifting away, little by little, more and more. Kaldur was screaming for him, along with M'gann and Connor, who were in each other's arms, but no one could be heard between the wind and snow.

The distance between them grew, and each knew if they rose to full height, or any height, to try to pursue the other, they would disappear altogether. Otherwise, Kaldur would have jumped across the crevice between them, or would have swam across if necessary. If the wind had allowed it, M'gann would have levitated the team back together, but right now it was impossible.

The wind let up again, if only for a second. Robin ran, as if going to leap over the gap, but another gust started, fighting against him. As Robin regained his balance, he saw that the stretch had doubled, if not tripled, the ice still separating. Robin ran again, his feet barely making contact with the ice. Determined, he ran straight, knowing that this was his last chance. At the last moment his calculations caught up with him and the distance became just a little too far. He halted, skidding to a stop. He would never have made it, even if he wasn't in critical condition. His emotions whirled as he watched his team leaving. If he jumped now he would fall into the waters below.

"NO!" He screamed, he cried, he shouted into oblivion, hoping that would change the weather's mind and that the distance between the ice would close. The wind roughly carried his cries away and ripped them up until nothing could be distinguished. Almost nothing, Wolf's ear twitched and his instincts told him that this situation was even worse that he had thought.

Wolf glanced quickly around. Although he couldn't actually count, he knew when there was an absence, one less presence than there should be. He twisted and turned in a panic. Wolf cared about every member of the team, and the unexpected disappearance worried him deeply. He had been in enough dangerous situations with them, had gone on enough missions to know that it was his job to watch over them all, especially Conner. And if one of them wasn't there, he was supposed to find them.

Kaldur, M'gann, and Connor watched Wolf as he turned and twisted, his ears pricked and nose sniffing the air.

He stood and jumped. He was carried with the wind, hitting the ground frequently and violently in between each gust. The ice started to crack each time the four hundred plus pound animal hit the surface, creating a loud sound that the majority of the team was too far away to hear.

Robin covered his face as another strong gust blew past him, sending him farther. He looked up after a thud sound to see a great white form extend over the split. Wolf had thought on instinct and ran, jumping far out into space. He cut through the air like a blurred white bullet. Robin blinked and flinched back as Wolf landed right above him, his paws on either side.

Wolf absorbed the impact without touching Robin so that he wouldn't crush him with his enourmous form. Somewhere behind him, Connor cried out for him. Cries that no one could hear.

M'gann screamed for them, but her voice was drowned out by the wind much too soon for it to make it even twelve feet away.

"M'gann!" Kaldur said solemnly yet loud enough to be well understood, "Make a telepathic connection!"

She did. M'gann concentrated on the minds growing fainter with distance, it was taking all of her power, and Connor had to support her from drifting away as well.

_'Robin,' _Kaldur thought. There was no response, but although Robin tried to hide it, a great wave of deep emotion could be felt. Kaldur flinched at it, feeling the pain.

_'Robin, you have Wolf, and our previous igloos if you can find them. Stay alive,' _ he pleaded, '_and we will find you. When the storm lets up, M'gann will search for you."_

_'Kaldur," _Robin thought heartbrokenly, _'Don't leave me, please.' _

Again, Kaldur felt the pain, and this time it mixed with his own, and the pain of the others. _'I… I will see you again, my friend. Wait for us… we will find you.'_

_'P-p-promise?' _Robin asked weakly. He hated sounding so weak.

_'I promise.'_

Connor spoke to Wolf, who had been waiting patiently. _'Wolf, protect Robin.' _He spoke as unemotionally as he could, but it was plain he was hurting both for Robin and his loyal pet.

Wolf's concern for him could be felt, growing weaker by the second as they drifted apart.

_'Don't worry about me Wolf. Just protect Robin, he's going to need you.'_

Wolf weighed Robin down, when each gust hit, they blew together and slowly slid along the ice, Robin clutching Wolf for his life. They continued to blow together under the dark sky. The wind blew again and the snow covered their sight. M'gann screamed as the link was violently ripped by the distance.

Robin blinked through the darkness. They were gone. Like in his dream, they were gone. Wolf nuzzled him and licked his face to remind Robin that he was still here, which the smaller was thankful for.

The wind died down around him and the night became calm for a few moments. Far off to the side Robin could see a white wall of snow that retreated, leaving in the same direction the team was.

The boy doubled over and vomited. He puked the water contents from the snow he had been drinking/eating, and a worry some amount of blood. Wolf sat loyalty next to him, waiting for the violent episode to be over, which it soon was.

"Ouch..." Robin commented to himself and wiped his mouth on his ever staining cape.

Snow was now falling heavily from the sky and Robin shivered. Wolf pressed his body against Robin's to keep the boy warm. The blanket M'gann had given him was long gone, ripped from whoever had it into the blizzard.

Slowly, Robin turned away and trugged against the wind, which was now only a gentle breeze. He was trying desperately to find an igloo, a shelter for when another storm hit, or something he could sleep in.

Then another thought occurred to him. His belt was running low on everything, he didn't bother to restock it from the fight with Klarion, and his body was so very week, if another Teekl-look-alike came along, he would depend on Wolf completely.

He hated being defenceless.

_Don't be afraid, don't be afraid, don't be afraid. _His mind repeated over and over again, even when his body went numb, and when his head was starting to go numb. He tried to stay strong, but his body was telling him he was _done._

_Don't be afraid..._

After another hour, he collapsed from exhaustion, the only thing preserving his life was Wolf as he curled up over him and kept him warm. Snow quickly covered them, and they were buried in the powdery white.

**A/N: Thanks for reading our story... please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Robin awakened the next morning in luxurious warmth. He expected to be in the igloo, surrounded by the warmth that would iminate from his team and Wolf, but instead, there was only Wolf, and his warmth was caught and held within the pocket of air beneath the snow in which they lay.

Wolf stood, breaking through the surface of the snow and shaking off. He had to clamber up the side because they had been buried roughly six feet under the snow, a whole six feet.

Robin also climbed up and out behind him, amazed at how much it had snowed.

His head hurt with a buzzing ring to it, but it faded as he stood. Feeling well for the first time all week he took a step forward, but his absent pain was only a side effect of the stimulus produced while you sleep. As he took his first step, it wore off. He cried out as pain shot through his leg and burned his side and chest. All at once, his innards were on fire and his head split like lightning. He fell to the ground, gasping in pain. Wolf yelped and whined in desperation.

Wolf's cries were echoed and distant in Robin's ringing ears. He nuzzled Robin with his massive head affectionately, trying to comfort the boy as tears streamed down his face. His breaths came in gasps and his chest rattled as he spit out splatters of blood, both fresh and semi-dried.

Wolf was smart. He knew when something wasn't right, and this was far from right. Wolf could almost completely understand when people spoke to him, and he was especially good at feeling their emotions and understanding. And Robin… he always reminded Wolf of a little pup, sometimes strong and brave like a full warrior, but in the end he was hurting inside, and he craved for love; he hated to be alone, though that's how he spends much of his time. Like any pup, he stuck his nose where it didn't belong and was ignorantly brave from time to time.

However, his bravery was one of his best qualities.

Robin had been devastated since the start of all their troubles. KIarion almost killing his friends before him, Teekl dying, and Kaldur striking him. The honest truth was that for him, it started before even that. Bruce had been angry with him, the team avoiding him. And the lonely secondes added up to hours, days, and on until he felt like months had passed in loneliness. And with hours a day for the last five years, it had. At some point recently, it overflowed.

But he was Robin. Not only Robin, the Boy Wonder, but Dick Grayson, the Last Flying Grayson. Being forgotten was something he was used to, and loneliness, loss, all part of his life.

He could overcome pain, and Wolf was smart enough to realize this, at least.

He sucked in a breath and forced his coughing to stop. He waited several moments for the fire in his lung to stop before rising ever so slowly to his feet. After clearing his throat and wiping the gore speckling his face with a cape he spoke.

"Lets go." Wolf nodded and howled enthusiastically. He scratched Wolf's head affectionately and began in the direction of the igloo, he presumed, under the stars and the ever-full moon.

_BreakLine_

Back At Mount Justice

Batman hadn't slept, and had hardly eaten since his son and three other members of the Young Justice Team disappeared. They literally _disappeared. _How does that add up?

He had been living of coffee for the past three days, didn't sleep a wink, which is impressive for him. He usually sleeps every two days, how could he sleep? His ward was gone. _Gone. _He wouldn't be able to handle another loss without going some sort of crazy.

He used every step of science he knew, every logical explanation. Wormholes, teleportation, rederectory. Everything, and yet nothing.

And in the end, after three days of silence, it was Zattara that figured it out.

Wally, being the Scientific Protege that he is, had been continuously scanning the section of the mountain where the others had disappeared through. Zattara had looked over the scans and noted a magical connection. Go figure.

Magic worked with waves of life and souls, time space, all the complexities. Each magic differed from the next person's, especially when the characters were so different. The Magical waves left behind were nothing if not familiar to Zattara, he had seen them and felt them somewhere before. It was hard to pin-point though because it was so chaotic and erratic, the waves bouncing like a buoy in the ocean's hurricane. But the chaos was also somehow familiar, he just couldn't see it clearly enough.

But the hope came from the Helmet of Fate. Not only was it good, peaceful, and powerful, but it could also match wavelengths. They set the Helmet in the exact spot where the portal had appeared and Zattara could see it almost absorb the darker energy.

Using some of Batman's advanced technology, they ran an electrical current through the Helmet and channeled it out to where they hoped the portal would appear. On the second day, after smoothing out all the issues, they succeeded, and were able to follow a single trace through the wormhole into a whole other dimension.

This created a temporary portal, which as long as it was sustained by the helmet of fate, anyone could step through it and back.

They did just that.

What they saw set them into a daze of horror.

Back With Wolf and Robin

Robin couldn't believe it, an igloo. It was really there. What he had been looking for for hours, it was there. It was maybe a half acer away, snow gathered all around it in drifts. It was barely distinguishable from the surrounding white plains, but that was the igloo, he knew it.

He had expected to drop dead before he found it. When he woke up earlier, he expected his time to be limited, yet he still set off in hope of finding shelter and his team. The pain of the travel was worth it. He did it, or, at least the shelter part.

He felt an immense sense of achievement, giving him new hope and reason to continue.

"Come on Wolf." He said confidently, setting a faster pace to reach the igloo, eager to huddle up inside and feel a fleeting sensation; warmth.

Wolf hopped about, clearly equally as excited, if not more so. He snorted and tugged at Robin's cape to get him to hurry up, which Robin complied. When they reached the igloo, Wolf stopped, making Robin do the same. Wolf's ears flattened and his lip curled, showing all of his teeth. He growled deeply and pointed his head straight at the igloo.

"What is it?" Robin whispered and assumed attack position, crouching behind wolf with one of his last projectiles in hand, aimed at the bit of ice barely protruding from the snow. "Who's there!?"

Nothing except the heavy breathing of Robin and Wolf's aggressive growling. The canine snorted and started snarling and barking, looking ready to pounce.

"Who's there!?" Of course it was a rhetorical question, when their is an enemy waiting to attack you, (or a creepy cat-beast as Robin assumed), they usually don't reply. It's criminal 101, and unless you're one of the big wigs, you just don't do that.

So when he did, Robin nearly flipped his shit. "Are you going to come in or not?" A whiny and nasally voice asked from inside the igloo. That voice, that stupid, awful, nasally voice, could only be tied to one person.

"Klarion!" Robin ducked and entered the igloo in a fit of rage, ready to pound the boy inside into a bloody pulp staining the ice.

And he would have, if Klarion didn't have two tiger like beasts, each mimicking the stripe and color design Teekl had. One was laying down, its head on Klarion's lap, the other, the slightly bigger and duller beast, stood a little off to the side, clearly uncomfortable with the amount of people and little space.

Klarion had on his usual attire, the only difference was a heavy coat with a hood and some red mittens. Even the lord of chaos gets cold.

Robin froze in his tracks, afraid to twitch without one of the cats jumping him. Wolf slowly slowly weaned his way into the room, ever so carefully. His snarling quieted down to a low rumble every few seconds. The canine sat by Robin, legs tensed and ready to pounce and protect his friend when need be.

"Good wolf." Robin whispered and pat his head slowly. "Relax boy..." He was stalling, it would be obvious to someone who knew him, he never speaks to Wolf like a dog. He doesn't speak down to him like that. Robin was thinking of a plan before the other attacked, and if he could get out of it.

The chances of that were unlikely.

Wolf just whined, he was clearly confused by the situation.

"About time you showed up." Klarion said irritably. "I get access to a whole nother dimension just for you, I crafted it just for you, and you're late." He made a disapproving sound with his tongue.

Robin didn't answer. He couldn't think of anything to let out of his mouth that was even half reasonable, so he just kept it closed with his teeth clenched shut.

"I've been waiting, really, it's rude to keep someone waiting, didn't your mother ever teach you this boy blunder?" Klarion smirked and added after a second, "Oh, wait, sorry, I _forgot." _

Robin clenched his fist. '_How dare he mention my mother!?' _He wouldn't get mad, he couldn't let Klarion know he was getting to him... '_He's just taunting, trying to get you riled up.'_

One of the first rules Batman taught Robin; don't fight mad. You get sloppy, Superboy was a fine example. Control yourself.

"I honestly expected you to have died by now, I'm happy I gave you another chance after you fell through the ice, but you've been dead weight since then." Robin didn't respond, he just kept his hand on Wolf's fuzzy scruff, as if holding him back by an imaginary collar.

"Of course it's only because those teammates of yours had to take care of you. I was sure that they would leave you for dead. After all, the leader himself slapped you. I had a good laugh at that." He slowly stood, Robin becoming angrier inside at the mention of Kaldur. "But... Your time is really overdue kid, good job, you had a good run, but it's over." He said nonchalantly.

Robin's insides boiled and his face developed a scowl, successfully masking his fear.

"You bastard..." Robin used the hand not holding back Wolf and motioned to the out side. "Why this?" He raised his voice. "Why would you do this to my team!? You, what is your problem!? Who thinks this is some sort of rational decision?"

One of the cats, the smaller one, dubbed Teekl-Look-alike-number-one by Robin, stood to full height and glowled, effectively shutting up the hero from his rant.

"Why this? You know why. You... You know." Klarion's voice cracked and shook, his eyes showed immense pain only few understood. "You killed Teekl."

"You killed Teekl." Robin countered. Klarion's face twisted in fury, pain, and deniance. As a response, Cat No.1 pounced.

Robin stepped back much too slowly. The claws came at him, and would easily have killed him if it hadn't been for Wolf. Wolf had lunged upward in a surge of loyalty. His massive jaw clamped down upon the cat's wrist, pulling the claws down to the ice. Wolf rolled on the ice and under the cat, pulling the cat to the floor. Now Wolf stood on the thrashing cat, and Klarion burst out of the back side of the igloo.

The second cat lunged at Robin, trying to jump over Robin, but Wolf twisted in the air and caught it's hind leg, pulling it back and onto the first, and smaller, cat.

Robin continued to back up until he was roughly ten feet from the igloo. Aiming carefully, he took his second to last projectile out and threw it in an attempt to help Wolf. It cut the small cat on the forehead, blinding it with a blackish blood. The animal scratched at it's face and stood in blindness, the larger cat rolling off and outside.

The large cat turned, leaving the first one inside, and stared directly at Robin. It ran forward, but Wolf had come out from where Klarion had burst through the back, and he now lunged over the igloo and onto the monster's back.

The Witch boy stood in the middle of the ruined igloo, well illuminated by the moon. The previous attitude left him, and was replaced by an somber heartbroken essence. "No... No, you see, YOU did it, YOU are the monster, you are the menace! YOU... killed Teekl!" Klarion was now pointing at Robin, who had his last projectile in a shaking hand. He inched closer.

"..."

"You killed Teekl." At this point, Klarion quietly crying. The quiver in his voice gave it away. "You ruined my life."

Robin didn't know how to react. His enemy was about to break down and ball in front of him as Wolf battled two giant Teekl-like beasts behind him. "I'm sorry." And he really was, if he could go back and re-do it...

"As am I, but sorry doesn't cut it."

Dick knew that, all those times someone would say "I'm sorry for your loss," it was meaningless, it didn't help. It didn't change anything. But he was sorry this happened this way...

"All these Teekl-look-alikes..." The sorcerer gestured to the red beasts tussling with Wolf, "they aren't the same. They aren't my Pookie." He looked to the blood splattered ground with a lifeless expression, seemingly able to drown out all the noise and violence of the animals.

"You need to stop this Klarion, you need help."

"I need Teekl."

A cat landed on Robin from behind, pushing him down to the ground while it rested on his back. Robin had a face full of snow to spit out before he could speak again. "This wont get Teekl back."

"Don't you think I know that!? This isn't about getting her back, it's about getting back at you for what you did! This is making it even!" Klarion screamed, looking like he was ready to murder.

"That won't help." Robin struggled to say, the Teekl-Look-Alike no.1 on his back squished his lungs, making him almost happy he could no longer feel them.

"What do you know?"

Robin knew a lot, but said nothing.

"You don't know this... this pain. I am going to make you feel it. You will know pain! When these," Klarion struggled for a word, "Stupid pussys are done with you're beloved Wolf, you'll die." His voice got cold again. "You'll die knowing you beloved team is next, already undergoing the death process all because of YOU."

"I know pain." They heard Wolf yelp in the background, causing Robin to cringe and Klarion to smile.

"You-" He struggled to breath. "You... Bastard. They didn't do it!" The cat on top of him adjusted a little, giving him no more than a second of relief. "Please, leave them out of it..."

"As if Bird Boy."

Then Robin became aware, truly aware, that this guy was going to kill him. He was at his enemy's feet, already half dead and suffocating. _'I'm going to die.' _He didn't fear death, only the oblivion that follows, and the mess he would leave behind. The realization wouldn't have hurt so much if his team wasn't in danger.

_Don't be scared, Don't be scared, Don't be scared. _

His vision faded, making everything appear white. Though he was well aware of the fighting and sound of bloodshed between Wolf and Teekl-Look-Alike no.2, his ears blocked out the sound. His lungs were telling him it was over as he coughed up a glob of blood, staining the snow in what would have been a pretty red color. The weight was too much.

_Come on Grayson. Fight this! This is a horrible way to die! You could do better! _His thoughts raced, but his body was otherwize dead to the surrounding world of cold.

The cold was so piercing to the point it was almost warm. It helped numb all the pain from all the abuse his body had underwent.

"Pitiful." The other spat while looking down at him. Robin couldn't help but agree.

He sucked in another breath, forcing into screaming lungs for relief and turned his head to the side, no longer looking up to Klarion.

What he saw was horrible.

Thirty feet away, Wolf was struggling for his life, the large cat on his side as is sliced at him repeatedly with its claws. Wolf caught Robin's eyes and their glares met, both full of pain. Seeing that Robin was on the brink of death, Wolf tried to lunge at the smaller beast, but was unsuccessful as the large one sunk its claws deep into his side and sunk its teeth into the big scruff on Wolf's scruff.

Wolf was dying too.

_But he hasn't given up, _Robin dimly thought. _He's still trying to save me. And he's in just as much pain as me. I cant give up! I CANT!_

With new determination, Robin set his hands onto the cold aice and forced up with all his might. He barely lifted an inch, but it was enough for the cat on top of him to loose it's balance at the sudden movement.

A sharp howl of pain split the air as Wolf cried in pain.

Fully alive, adrenaline pulsing through his veins, Robin reached for his last weapon and swung his arm back in an arch, slicing the cat thoroughly through the chest. Warm blood waterfalled as the cat leapt back with a hiss.

Robin stood and turned to Wolf. Without hesitation, he threw his only chance, it sliced through the air. As it went, Robin's eyes fell on Wolf's motionless form, terror sinking in crushingly, making his eyes sting with a new found furry.

It was a lucky shot, even for Robin. The blade flew and struck the large cat directly in the neck, making it fall away and die after only excruciating seconds. The smaller cat trembled and ran to the dead form on the dirty snow.

"You see that?" Klarion asked with little emotion in his voice. Robin only stared blankly at the bloody field, trying not to puke at the gruesome sight. "You kill, kid, and you're good at it. You call yourself a hero? It's all your fault." Klarion didn't seem the least bit concerned at his dead cat, nor at the bleeding one.

_'That... Bastard.'_

Slowly, Robin walked away from him and towards Wolf. He stopped directly above his friend, momentarily ignoring all of his own injuries. Wolf's chest rose only slightly, each breath becoming shallower. Behind him, the cat cried at it's lost companion, unlike Klarion.

Only Wolf would ever know, but the cats were lovers. The smaller female was struck with horror when the larger cat fell. No one, not even Klarion, cared to know such a thing though. If Robin had known, it would have crushed him.

But such is the way of life, the cats were unimportant to Robin right now. Anger set in, and all that mattered were the people he loved, and Klarion, whom he now hated. He hated him with a deep, deep passion.

_'Wolf...'_

Running, Robin harshly jerked the blade from the large cat's still body, resulting from a gush more of blood and a broken hiss from the female.

He ignored the threat of the weakened cat and turned to Klarion.

Klarion still had frozen tear tracks on his face, from his fit about his Pookie, but the crying had long since ceased. Now fire sparked from his pale white palms as he glared angrily at Robin. Robin glared back.

Klarion looked over to the remaining cat, Its white underbelly stained with scarlet to match its back.

"You," The witch pointed at the beast. "You were my favorite. Good job." The cat's ears perked at the compliment, but the rest of it stilled. It would have been dead within the evening if Klarion didn't blast it with a stream of magic, surly shortening it's life, but not quite killing it, as Klarion had intended.

Robin felt sorry for it, the way its legs shook and the way it dripped blood was unsettling, but he didn't regret slicing it.

That didn't matter right now.

For a moment, they stood in silence, each glaring intently. Both of them felt regret, deep within their eyes it may be seen, but right now, the only thing that mattered was the anger, the hatred, and the revenge.

_'How dare he hurt Wolf, hurt my team, hurt his own Teekl!'_

Angrily, Robin charged first. Klarion shot bolts of electricity his way, and Robin skillfully tumbled and leapt about them, each bolt melting the ice and snow into a deep puddle that quickly iced over.

With the bloody blade in hand, Robin drew closer. His breaths shallow both from pain and him holding his breath, as if breathing could throw him off balance and ruin his chances. He came closer, only ten feet from Klarion when a slight noise behind him made him turn and tumble to the right. The cat had regained it's mind and was now aiming to kill Robin with harsh slashes of claws and hate.

The cat missed Robin as he fluttered to the side, his cape tearing under the cats claws. The feline turned to him and hissed with a dark, deathly hate that dripped the poison of battle. Robin stood readily, waiting for the attack.

Instead, another bolt shot from Klarion's hands and Robin screamed in pain as he pulled away from the current feed electricity. It reluctantly let go of him as he stumbled out of it's reach. Klarion came forward, still behind his shield of protection; the angry cat.

But the small she-cat wasn't focused on Klarion. It's entire mind and being swelled upon the sight of Robin, the thought of his death. Wildly, the cat dove again for Robin if a fit of rage. It's unknown pain driving it blindly forward like a bullet. It's eyes were locked so intently on where Robin stood that even after Robin was no longer there, the cat's mind illuded it to see him. Robin had stepped so quickly aside that the female had no time to comprehend. Slowed by anger, the cat also took a moment to feel the blade within her. As easily as the wind blows, the cat died in silent grief and relief.

Killing the cat was painful for Robin, but better so that he didn't know the cat's thoughts. If he had known, he would never have done it. He would have died. Better all the same that no one ever know the old girl's story. But her death came as heavily to Robin as moving a mountain.

But he got over it, there was no time to dwell. Klarion approached, and Robin once again ran full force at devil-spiked boy, ignoring any pain in his lungs or side or head. He dodged bolts until the distance closed, and once he was close enough, there was no evasion. Electricity coursed through him as he stepped mere feet from the witch. The energy tried to throw him back, but was instead directed into the forward energy of motion as Robins legs coursed forward. Klarion leaned back at the last moment, Robin's blade slicing only thinly across his chest.

Klarion fell, Robin pinning him down. Robins eyes were watering and hate bubbled with in him, making him oblivious to anything other that beating the target to a pulp.

He didn't notice what was going on around him.

"No! You can't win! Vengeance!" Screeched Klarion in pain and fury, interrupted when Robin punched him brutally, again and again, breaking his nose. He didn't stop till Klarion's face was a mess of red and his sobs came out more like choking sounds.

"Stop."

Robin ignored him and lifted his blade. It came down swiftly, fast and precise, but stopping at Klarion's heart. Tears ran down Klarion's face as his squinted eyes slowly opened.

Robin's eyes widened in surprise, his blade stopping just barely above Klarion's heart.

_Did I stop myself? _Seeking answers, Robin turned his head slowly to the side. A dark glove was clamped firmly over his wrist. Robin's eyes followed the arm up until he met the face of his mentor, cloaked in black head to toe, the darkest thing even in the night.

He flinched as he saw his Protege's face. The pain was clear through the tilted mask, tears frozen onto his cheeks,and the ice clumps frozen into his hair. And for just a moment, there had still been a deep anger and hatred.

He stood up, getting of Klarion. He looked down at the which, then two wolf, and to his mentor standing in front of what had to be some sort of portal.

"You came..." He muttered through blue lips with a dreamlike expression on his face. "You're here..."

His body quit, the adrenaline rush gone within seconds. He passed out.

Brake

Line

Robin's heart beat quickly in the darkness, like a hummingbird's wings. Slowly, as his consciousness grew, so did his headache. He peeled opened his eyes, blinking at the blinding white light. Above him was a white ceiling and glaring light. He shut his eyes momentarily, then turned to his left and looked around. All he could see was a hospital room, he presumed, with needles, scalpels, rags, and drawers containing who knows what, he himself was wearing what had to be scrubbs. He didn't have on a mask.

But despite that, he felt better than he had in a while. For the first time in a long time, he wasn't cold, and he wasn't about to hack up blood.

He turned to his right and saw a mirror, no doubt showing reflections only on one side, he didn't look at the mirror any longer, afraid of what he might look like.

He wondered momentarily about who was on the other side watching him. _Who… _The thought turned in his mind for a moment.

He suddenly sat up with all of his life force, but instead found a heavy pain as restraints held tightly across his chest and wrists. He let out a slight whimper as his lungs ached.

_What happened? _He wondered. _It was cold, and white. Then there was red… blood. Who was there? No one. There had been no one. _Memories tried to find the surface desperately, but were continuously pushed down. Everything seemed just below the surface, of his conscious.

He was drugged. He remembered what that feels like, and this was identical to the mind was fuzzy and his body was numb. _'What drug?' _He tried to think again, about anything, but everything came out as a white blur except...

_'Wolf… There was Wolf.'_

All his memories of the last days, up until Wolf's injuries, flooded back. Again he tried to sit up, already having forgotten that he was restrained. This time, the bed moved and hit the scalpels and needles to his side, sending them everywhere. They clattered on the floor loudly.

Robin tensed. _Damn… That was so stupid! _He stared intently at the door, wondering who was going to come through. Joker? Scarecrow? Klarion? He didn't know. All he really knew at this point was that he had been restrained, and that things had changed very, very quickly, activating the survival instinct within him.

_I have to find Wolf… _Turning, Robin saw that one of the scalpels had landed on the bed. He reached as far as he could, his fingers barely reaching it and causing blood to drip from his wrist beneath the restraint. Cautiously, he turned the sharp blade and cut at the bonds. As he cut through them, the sharp scalpel slit his skin. Robin inhaled sharply, but the blood was minimal.

He cut his other bonds and attempted to stand. Instead, he fell to the floor in a heap. He used the wall for support as he stood again, some blood smearing on the white. The clash was so familiar now, but in this warm room, it was also far, far away.

_Don't be scared, don't be scared, don't be scared._

He made it to the doors and was greatly surprised when they swung open effortlessly. He looked for another moment at the silver glass, but didn't care who was there. Surely if someone was watching him, they have already called for assistance, meaning he didn't have long to escape.

Once in the corridor, he ran. He didn't care where he was going, or what he was doing. He slightly registered the concrete walls, and the smooth floor, but it didn't matter.

He ran for only a few seconds, turning down different halls as if he knew where to go. Suddenly a bright light stopped him as he entered a room. He blinked, and the room became clear and recognizable.

"Mount Justice?" He whispered. _How did I get here? _His memory was still blurry and unreadable, but the sense of panic decreased at the sight of a familiar place.

"Robin!" Someone screamed, and Robin stumbled in surprise as a blurry body slammed into him. His breath left him as arms squeezed him tightly, making him call out in pain. The attacker quickly withdrawn at the sound. A blur of sound came loudly from the person and Robin tried to focus.

"Wally…" Robin whispered, causing the red haired boy to stop mid-sentence. "Slow down." Robin finished a little sternly and jokingly. Wally laughed and hugged him again, this time gently.

"Rob..." He sighed. "I'm so glad you're here, you weren't supposed to wake up for at least another few weeks, you were in a coma! Oh my God, I'm so glad you're..." And he continued...

"Wally. Slow. Down." And he did, then pulled away, an unreadable expression painted on his face, clearly not the happiest of looks. "How long was I out?"

"Three days." Wally swallowed. "The rest of the team has been gone for over six days..."

That took a moment to sink in. _Six days... _It put him in a minute of shock. _Six days, and they're not back. _

He wanted his team. He wanted Wolf. He wanted Batman. "Where is Wolf?"

The question went unanswered, but didn't alarm Robin as much as it should. Their was too much to worry about, they found him, he was okay.

Wally then looked down at his bleeding wrists and sighed before taking his hand and leading him back to the medical ward. "Come on, you shouldn't be out of bed yet."

And he was right. After the adrenalin rush and panic disappeared, he could feel every bruise, even through the pain meds. His lungs hurt, and were bandaged heavily. Wally didn't stop him when he undid the bandages to see the incision wound in his chest, at least five inches long and fresh pink.

"I really did have a rib in my lung."

Wally shuffled around for bandages in one of the drawers. "Yep. You were coughing blood everywhere." Wally came over and started to clean the wounds on his wrist caused from the scrapple. "You couldn't have gotten this in a more convenient place? Better hope this won't scar."

"It wont." He assured. "It doesn't even hurt."

"Pain meds, dummy." He wrapped thin bandages around his wrists as gently as he could. And then re-bandaged his chest, making Robin squirm in discomfort.

"Why was I bound?"

"So you wouldn't get up and hurt yourself." _And seizures. _

Robin snorted. "Sorry dude."

"Where is everybody?"

"All the leaguers are at the watchtower, trying to get the rest of the team back." Wally answered.

"I'm gonna give you another dose of pain meds, okay?" Wally said. The other grunted in response, he could feel it starting to wear off, and he decided he liked the numb feeling better than the one he was experiencing.

"Kay." Wally stuck a needle in his arm and made him sit on the hospital bed while he rummaged around in the drawers for something, acting busy.

It took only a minute. Robin started to go to sleep. It was that drug, that pain killer, knocked you out like a blow to the head. He knew they did this to you, but man did it react fast.

Even though his mind was slow, he could tell this wasn't right. The hair on the back of his neck stood up, setting of a few warning bells. "Wally... Did you give me that medicine to knock me out?"

The other tensed, a dead give away. "Wally?" Robin sounded hurt, and made Wally flinch in a guilty way. "Was the a pain killer or a drug to put me to sleep?"

"Sorry buddy." He pushed Robin on to the bed, holding his shoulders, as if waiting for the other to struggle and fight.

"Why?"

"Because, we knew you'd freak when you found out, and I can't hide it."

With a gasp, Robin asked, growing sleepier by the minute. "Find out what?"

Wally took his hands off Robins shoulders, realising he wasn't going to protest, which only made him feel worse. "It's Wolf. He isn't going to wake up."

Then the other freaked, trying to get up frantically, making his lung and side sting. Wally was holding him down in a second.

"Let me explain!"

Robin did, but only because his body was ready for a nap. "He was hurt, he was hurt bad, Dick. He is asleep, and... well." Wally took a breath. "The only reason we haven't put him down yet is because we want to get Connor -and you- to say goodbye."

Tears were already running down Dick's cheeks, something that didn't happen often. "Why... Why couldn't you just tell me?"

"Because Batman is suppose to, we thought he would break the news better."

"Well, you already broke it." Dick said bitterly, voice full of spite and eyes struggling to stay open.

Wally took a deep breath. "That isn't all, though. The team, we can't get them back, Karion, who is in custody, put some sort of spell on the dimension so the league couldn't interfere. They are having trouble maintaining the portal for even a minute before it sucks the leaguer back and closes.

"I was to sedate you if you woke up so you wouldn't go to the watch tower and try to save the team in the state you're in, or hurt yourself over Wolf. I'm sorry Rob..."

The other was sending him some sort of death glare, not as effective due to drooping eyelids, but still enough to make Wally feel like a jackass, even though it was orders.

"I'm sorry." Even though he was apologizing, it still felt like a backstab. It felt like they were treating him like a kid, like a child, like he was weak and he _hated _it.

"You're a loser KF." And Robin fell into a drug induced sleep, cursing his best friend in his dreams.

Klarions P.O.V.

The cameras and two way mirrors couldn't have been more obvious. You would think the justice league would be a little more secretive about where they hide their spying devices.

He guessed they wanted to know they were watching, but still they didn't need to be so 'in your face' about it.

Klarion decided it was best not to care and ignore them, much like he was ignoring the leaguer on the other side of the table and the man brooding in the corner, waiting for his turn to ask stupid questions in a demanding manor, though he would do a better job.

Interrogations were stupid. They'd have better luck if they begged. He subconsciously rubbed at the collar around his neck, the kind they wear at bell rev if he wasn't mistaken. He had to wonder, would he be sent to bell rev or Arkham?

_'Who cares?'_

"I'm going to ask you once again, how did you come across this other dimension?" Superman seemed stressed, maybe a bit bored, but mostly annoyed. _'Good.'_

"I know a guy, he showed it to me, and I adjusted it to my liking, everything there is in my control... was..." Klarion explained bluntly as he leaned back into his chair as casually as one can while handcuffed to the chair. "Where is my phone call?"

"We aren't the police, you don't get a phone call. Now, who is the guy that showed you this alternate dimension?"

_'Man, Teekl could integrate a guy better than this doof.' _The thought of Teekl stung, it burned. _'Teekl.' _

Klarion would kill for Teekl, he fully intended too. _If only... _Klarion's jaw clenched, only for the camera to notice.

Superman sighed and took a breath as he started to ask the question again. "Who-"

Batman spoke up from the corner, finally lending hand in the interrogation that was going no where. "For God sake Clark, it's not important, he's probably lying, move on to the next question."

Klarion found that worthy of a snort, as did someone in the next room, behind the glass Klarion could swear he heard a speedster stuffle a laugh.

"Thanks for the advice," Superman, or Clark as Klarion would call him from now on, said somewhat sarcastically but moved on none the less. "Why-"

"Why do you think!" The mood change in the which was immediate, Klarion sat on edge of his chair and pulled his restraints till they dug into his skin. "WHY? Why wouldn't I! HE killed HER. Killed her!" Klarion panted from his outbreak and muttered under his breath a collection of carefully assorted curse words associated with the one who ruined his life.

"He... Robin... Killed her." His voice dropped to a dangerous level. "Teekl needs to be avenged..."

"Klarion-" The big blue boyscout was interrupted once again.

"None of the look alikes will ever be good enough." He muttered incoherently. "Nothing I can make will fix..."

"Klarion-"

"...The need...It'll never be the same. I don't want to live."

Both the heros in the room froze at the tears on the witch's face, framing a hate filled expression.

"Listen Kid, we're sorry, but you need to answer some questions before we can help you." He looked genuinely sorry, and for a split moment, Klarion thought he would help.

"Like I said to Robin, I'm sorry too, but sorry ain't gonna cut it." Clark found himself looking into the boy's eyes, holding a demonic light.

Batman interrupted once more, cutting through the tension like a knife. "Superman, thanks for your... _Help._ But you are being utterly useless. Let me try."

_'Finally, someone worth talking to.' _

Batman moved from his chair in the corner by the door and took Supermans spot in front of the table, practically forcing the other to relinquish his spot. Clark stomped to the chair in the corner and successfully became another surveillance object watching Klarion's every move.

Which was fine with Klarion, he didn't care anymore. The more the merrier, as long as he could keep his act together.

"Why the whole team? I thought you only had a bone to pick with Robin." Batman spoke short and blunt, his voice demanding answers.

So Klarion would give them to him, if only because of the tone of voice. Klarion sucked in breath and wiped his eyes on his shoulder. "Because I wanted him to feel pain. Real pain. The pain of losing someone, or, in this case multiple people." The high pitched and nasally voice was back, the water works and deliriant muttering gone. "Good enough answer? Can I leave now?"

"I ask the questions here."

"Well thats fine, as long as Clark doesn't." And again, a puff of laughter from behind the glass and Superman shifted in his seat, the Dark Knight's face remained emotionless and cold.

"We've created a portal with using the helmet of fate's powers." Batman started.

"Well duhh." Klarion pulled at his cuffs in an attempt to get more comfortable. "I saw that."

Batman ignored the expression. "Why can't we, the leaguers, not stay in this other dimension for more than a second without being booted out back through the portal?"

"Cause I fixed it up just for the Young Justice team, I didn't want you guys messing with it, Okay?"

"..." Batman didn't seem to appreciate the answer.

"Cause it's magic." Klarion deadpanned.

"How do we undo this, 'magic'?"

"Honestly? I don't know. I don't care to know. I just wanted to make sure you guys didn't interfere. The only people that can stay in that hellish world of cold are the members of your little young justice team." Klarion shrugged.

"We're done here." Batman turned around and left out the front door, signalling the end of the interrogation, and motioning Superman to follow him out, leaving Klarion to wonder if he would be considered sane enough to go to bell rev.

**A/N: Thanks for reading people... please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Back to Robin

When he woke up, he was having the same reaction he had last time, the bright light, the panic, the surprise, only this time he wasn't bound. He was free to move, so he sat up and looked around, feeling as if someone was squishing his head.

"Rise and shine buddy." KF was sitting in a folding chair next to him with a grievous expression he failed to cover with a nervous smile. He was still guilty, Robin could tell by the way he refused to meet his eyes.

_Good, he should be guilty. _Robin thought hazily.

"How are you feeling?"

"Betrayed." Robin had no interest in making this easy for the speedster. "And tired."

"Rob... It was orders. I swear, I'm sorry, it's just..." It was orders, Robin was supposed to be taken care of by the league.

"Will you do it again?"

"No, not unless you get hysterical on me or something. I don't have to, uh, Black Canary is here, so is Artemis, and once they know you're awake, they'll call Batman." Robin's face lifted at the name of his mentor, who he longed to see.

"How long was I out?"

"Eight hours, I called the league, they were surprised, you weren't supposed to be awake for awhile, and sent Black Canary over here for when you woke up again." Wally explained.

"Ok."

"I'll go get her-"

"NO, take me to Wolf."

Wally looked at him for a moment, his face flashed a thousand different emotions, but the only one that stood out was pity. Wally was pitying him. He hated pity, but ignored it.

"Wally, please, take me to Wolf and then I'll do anything the league has ordered."

Wally sighed before he gave in and helped Dick to his feet, he handed him a pair of sunglasses, which he turned down but stuffed in the pocket of his pants.

"Lets go, but, Rob..." Green eyes met blue, "It's bad, just, be prepared okay? I know he was like... I don't know..." Wally decided to shut up as he led Robin down a corridor, turning once before he stopped right outside of the door.

The first time Robin had gotten out of bed, he was too full of drugs and adrenaline to realize just how much he hurt. Emotionally and physically, he felt like he was falling apart, almost like he was still fighting Klarion and was losing in every way possible.

They stepped through the door. There was Wolf, laying on a padded table with a tube down his throat and wired sticking out leading to various noise making machines. The emotional impact was too much. He walked over to the table and collapsed to his knees, his hands running through the wolfs fuzzy coat and interrupted by diverse bandages and cuts.

Wolf was a carcass, an empty shell, the only thing keeping his heart beating was cold machines. Seeing this, even though he had been told and warned ahead of time, it _hurt. _

It hurt more than a blow to the head ever could, or more than a backstab ever could.

He could only imagine his team looking like this, or worse, dead and frozen solid before Wally ripped him out of his harmful train of thought.

"I'm going to go get Black Canary. And Dick," The use of his name made him tear his eyes away to meet Wally. "He's not gone yet, okay?"

If it was meant to be comforting, it wasn't, yet it didn't make him feel any worse. "Okay."

He gave his attention back to Wolf, though there was nothing new to see. Just the pattern of his even breathing, and the repeating song of the machines.

He could have been their for hours, it could've been mere seconds, but Black Canary came strolling through the door much to soon.

"Robin," She called and waited patiently and carefully.

Dick took the sunglasses out of his pocket and slipped them on, if only to hide watery eyes. He turned around. "Yeah?"

Her heart practically melted at the sight of him. "Do you want to go home?"

Thats all he had been wanting sense the minute he had fallen onto the frozen wasteland. "Yeah." His voice cracked and displayed the emotion his eyes wouldn't.

"Let's get you cleaned up, fill you in a little more of what's going on, and you can do just that, Okay?"

That was the best idea he had heard in a while. "That... That sounds really good." His voice cracked again, but they both ignored it as he rose to his feet and began to follow Black Canary back to the other part of the medical section.

He passed Wally and Artemis as he entered the room, he walked up in and sat on the bed. He pulled his shirt off as Canary took off the bandages and revealed the ugly pink incision scar, still fresh and sensitive.

She disinfected it, and it stung like a bitch, no other way to explain it.

"Dick." She used his 'real' nickname, causing him to tense a little and narrow his eyes. She never used his real name unless he was in trouble, or if he's being an ass.

"Richard." There's the "real" real name.

"Yes?"

"I don't want you to do something stupid." She stated as she re-bandaged his chest, perhaps a bit too tightly, and moved on to his wrists. _'This better not scar.'_

"Such as?" Black Canary rubbed disinfectant over his wrists, and once again he bit back a scream, thankful for the distraction of conversation.

"Don't tear yourself up over Wolf, and don't decide to play hero and go on some kamikaze mission to save the rest of the team, Okay? We are already working hard to rescue Kaldur, M'gann and Connor."

His wrist hurt, but he didn't let it show as she finished up and moved onto minor things like cuts and claw marks.

"...Are you any closer to rescuing them?"

"Not yet, we still can't pinpoint their location or stay in the other dimension for more than a minute, it's stressful, but we'll get it." She sounded convincing, but the condition was more dire than she let on, or failed to acknowledge.

"Kay..."

Then she took out a needle and filled it with a clearish-amberish substance, identical to what Wally had given him.

"Give me your arm." She didn't notice how the appearance of the needle bugged him, or how his face pailed at least two shades till he scootched back and failed to present his arm.

"It's just a pain reliever, it might slow you down and make you sleepy, but thats it." She promised and seemed a little annoyed.

"That's what Wally said." He slowly held out his arm anyway, slightly embarrassed that he was acting so child like.

"Well, I have no reason to put you to sleep, and please don't blame Wally." She stuck a needle in his arm and extracted it moments later.

Unlike last time, he didn't feel an immediate urge to sleep, so Black Canary must've been telling the truth.

"No stupid things, and that includes flips and kicks and shit till you're better, allright?"

He nodded. "Go find Wally and Artemis, I'll call Batman to take you home." Thats all Dick needed to hear.

He got up and stumbled out of the room, once he was out of sight of Canary he practically ran out of the medical ward in search of the others, ignoring the pain in his chest.

He found them just around the corner when he ran straight into Wally and sent them both back in surprise.

"Rob!" Wally said enthusiastically and lifted the other to his feet as Artemis gave him a playful knock on the shoulder.

"Welcome back." She tried to sound professional, but failed and hugged him after a moment. "So glad you're back."

_'But the others aren't.' _He imagined coming back home, what he had wanted to do since the moment he stood on ice. He had imagined coming home with everybody else, like a family. He knew it wouldn't happen, but that was what he wanted and it hurt when he came to the realisation that they might not come back at all.

"It's good to be back." It felt like a lie.

"Come on, I recorded a movie I thought you'd like, Santa Claus vs. Satan!" He sounded a little over enthusiastic, almost as if he was forcing it. "Want to watch it with me and make fun of it over a bowl of popcorn?"

One look at KF's face would tell you he was just trying to distract them from the problems at hand, which everybody needed to forget about for a little while to save them some stress. And though he really didn't want to watch a movie, much less one with a title as horrible as Santa Claus vs. Satan, popcorn and hanging out with his buddy sounded pretty good.

"Sure." '_And besides, the bad movies are the best to make fun of, right?'_

"Awesome, Arty-Farty, want to join us?"

Artemis scowled at the nick name, KF's new favorite. She nodded anyway and played with her hair. "Just this once."

The movie was quite literally the worst movie they had ever seen, and that say's a lot considering Robin and Wally watch horrible movies as a hobby. Only a quarter of the way in, it had dubbed this title.

Robin ended up going through three bowls of popcorn and a sandwich. Though he had been fed nutrition when he was asleep, it was nothing compared to real food. He hadn't realized how much he missed food, and how hungry he was.

"Geeze dude, slow down." He didn't take the suggestion, instead he took Wally's sandwich and consumed it, finally feeling full of something other than snow and ice.

"Can't help it." He took another bite of sandwich, making Artemis cringe.

"You're being more disgusting than Kid Pig over here." Artemis commented, succeedingly teasing both of them.

"Fast metabolism, babe."

"I'm just hungry."

"We can tell." Wally gave him a gentle knock in the shoulder before he pulled him into a headlock, being careful not to knock any of his wounds. It didn't seem right without Kaldur there to tell them to settle down, or M'gann offering to make more popcorn, or Superboy insisting they switch the current program for static.

Wally sensed this and let go, deciding acting too normal just made things worse. They sat back against the couch and tried to bury themselves in the movie to forget the current events. It wasn't working.

The movie was only halfway done when Batman came. The computer announced him, and Artemis paused the movie, waiting for Robin's reaction to see if his mentor's arrival would be good or bad.

It was good. Definitely good. He popped up like a spring, adjusted his sunglasses, and bolted to the main room.

He narrowly dodged Black Canary, who cursed under her breath before yelling so he would hear. "You're hurt, remember?"

He didn't listen. And if he did, he didn't care. Batman was here. He was the one thing he wanted more than Wolf, or than his team. With a hug he hadn't known he was going to give till he already wrapped his arms around the man, he greeted his mentor.

Batman only smiled slightly, but after that his face became as emotionless and serious as always. He herded his ward through the zeta beam without so much as a word of greetings.

The clock read 12:30 AM and he still couldn't sleep. It wasn't for lack of trying, just too much on his mind. He tossed and turned, and waited for the alarm clock to go off... and it would, in six hours.

He groaned in frustration and kicked his bedding to the floor, as if it would help him get to only his thoughts would rest and he could sleep and not have to think anything at all.

The team has been missing for eight days now. Eight. Days. He had been told no news, and Wally had been texting him the past couple of days to see if Dick had been told any news, and each time Dick had nothing to send back. Whenever he asked, Bruce would reply with a "We are doing all we can." Or "We're closer than last time." Dicks personal favorite responce was "We're working on it, so don't do anything stupid."

_'Damn Klarion.'_ He thought as he flipped his pillow, as if expecting the other side to lull him to sleep. He hadn't forgotten how he had almost killed him, how he would've killed him if Batman hadn't showed up, yet he felt surprisingly little regret. _'All this shit is his fault.' _Klarion was in custody, but wouldn't cooperate in questioning, he just kept falling apart, and Dick couldn't decide if that was an act or not. Was Teekl really the only thing keeping him together?

And when he thought of Teekl, his mind turned to Wolf. Robin couldn't stand to see him again, all the wires and tube reminded him that Wolf was just an empty shell now, never to wake up. Never. The only reason why he was still here was because Connor needed to say goodbye.

_'If Connor ever comes back.' _He had to change his train of thought quickly, not wanting to linger on such touchy subjects.

He tried to think about something a little happier, and the first thing that came to mind was Alfred. Out of everyone, he acted to most relieved, or at least surprised, to see him, and the minute Dick stepped back inside the manor, Alfred had made it his mission to get him to gain back all the weight he had lost, and then some.

Dick had no complains about that. Food was good in every form now. Food, sounded good then, he thought of going downstairs to get a midnight snack, but realised that would just lessen the chance of him ever getting back to sleep, and unlike Batman, he did need to sleep, no matter how hard it was to obtain it.

He groaned again and picked his bedding up off the floor and tried to get comfortable, but no comfort came. Every time he closed his eyes, he pictured his teammates, all frozen solid and covered in ice crystals, but it was getting hard to keep them open, and his mind was too active to resort to sleep.

If only he could just not sleep, like Batman seems to...

Batman was acting... weird. Bruce was acting weird. Dick knew that he had put Bruce through a lot of worry and stress, but there was something more. If it had only been the worry, Bruce would have taken the next day off from work and continued his life after that. Instead he was going to work early… and staying late. He was avoiding him. And Dick knew that evasion was something Bruce only did when he had a secret.

Dick was the only person on Earth who could read his thoughts like a child's coloring book. He was seeing right through the act. Bruce was mad. And sad, and worried. It means something big when Batman, the guy who could keep his cool through the apocalypse, is worried.

Should he be worried like that too?

Bruce didn't want him to know something, but what? He knew it was a rhetorical question, but he still seemed to be missing something. He groaned in frustration, his mind even busier now than it had been before. He would never get to sleep like this.

As he rolled onto his other side, a quiet knock was heard at the door. Bruce had been awake, and had heard the boy's quite discomforting groan from across the hall. The door slid silently and smoothly as he stepped into his son's dark room.

"You alright?" Bruce walked through the room like a shadow and sat on the corner of the bed and picked up a few pillows off the floor as he waited for his ward to answer.

Dick couldn't see his face due to the lighting, but by the tone of voice you could tell he sounded worn down, and almost as if he hadn't quite woken up yet. He felt kind of bad for waking him up. "Did you have a nightmare?" Dick ignored the twinge of what could've been annoyance in the question.

"No, I just, couldn't sleep." He sat up and through his legs over the edge of the bed.

Bruce took a long time to reply, he took his time in choosing the right words. "Are you alright?"

Dick took an equal amount of time in answering, and for once he answered truthfully. "I don't know." Bruce but an hand on his shoulder, the most physical contact the man ever enters upon.

"Is there anything you need to talk about?" That was possibly one of the most stupid questions to come out of his guardians mouth. He had everything to talk about, so much on his mind and he wanted to let loose like a dam the moment he he came home, and finally, he could.

He could of started with asking about the team again, or Wolf. He could've started to rant about Klarion or the inconvenient injury, but he didn't. He cut right to the chase. "Why are you avoiding me?"

The question caught Bruce off guard, though it probably shouldn't have. Bruce shifted and crossed his legs, a dead give away to anyone that knew him that he was uncomfortable. "Dick..." He started, but Richard beat him to if in a string of rushed words.

"Are you mad at me? Is that it? Is it over Klarion? Is it cause I was going to kill him? Is it cause I messed up-"

"Dick-"

"Is it because you can't find the team. Are you sorry? Or am I to blame?" He would of kept on ranting if Bruce didn't stop him. Every thing he had been wanting to ask spilled out of his mouth before he could catch.

"Dick!" Dick stared at him, the light through the windows barely lit his face, but enough to see his distress. "I'm not mad. You're not in trouble chum."

Dick waited for his guardian to expand on that. He didn't. "Then what are you hiding?"

"What make's you think I'm hiding something?" The sleep had long left Bruce's voice, leaving him as gruff as usual, but at least he was trying to sound nonchalant to calm the other down.

"You're acting weird. Paranoid, on edge, at least, more so than usual. I've seen it, don't try to pretend everything is normal, that nothings going on. What are you hiding?"

Even through the darkness you could see Bruces shoulders slump, an odd sight considering the man always had perfect posture. "I guess neither of us were going to get any real sleep tonight anyway."

"..."

"Let's go downstairs and discuss, we don't want to wake Alfred, he has the ears of a... well, in lack of better words, -"

"Bat." Dick added in for him, impressed at Bruce's take on a joke at a time like this.

"Yes Dick, a bat." Bruce said with the slightest bit of amusement in his voice, lightening the mood a bit. "Lets go."

Minutes later the two sat at the kitchen table, both clad in pajama pants with cups of hot chocolate, a real treat considering Alfred is a health freak and restricted the sweet unless it was for a special occasion.

Neither had touched the drinks. Neither wanted to talk.

Finally, for the sake of curiosity, Richard spoke. "What were you going to say? If it's not me you're angry at, then what is it? Why don't you trust me?" He hadn't meant to sound so accusing, but after the words left his mouth there was no stopping the venom masking his voice.

The other forced himself back into conversation, something he clearly wasn't to keen on. "It's been eight days Dick."

They both knew where this was going now; Dick understood. He took a sip of hot chocolate to rid himself of the bitter taste in his mouth.

"We're still working, we aren't going to give up, but it's been _eight days._"

"No, this isn't-"

"Dick, it is becoming more and more apparent that we aren't going to… we won't… find them in time. It's too late." Bruce sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "We won't give up, but at this point, we can tell they won't coming back breathing. Not without a miracle."

"They'll manage Bruce! You can't say that… that… they won't come back. We live in a world of flying men now… a miracle isn't what it used to be. A century ago, they would be called miracles themselves! They'll be okay Bruce!"

"And who are you trying to convince, Dick?" Bruce was trying his best to sound compassionate. "We all know… even you." Bruce set his hand on his wards shoulder, hoping it would comfort the other.

Dick's world was spinning. He refused; he couldn't believe them to be dead. They, his friends, couldn't leave him alone like that.

_'It's not fair.' _And it wasn't, but lesson after lesson proved life wasn't fair.

"Dick listen to me, it isn't your fault, and we won't give up-" Dick stopped paying attention to the rest of the conversation. Sound bounced off his ears. The realisation was seeping through the denial, every emotion was swimming through his head and he could only imagine what the team was facing right now.

_'If they're alive to face anything.' _He felt empty. He felt worthless. He felt guilty. He felt numb. He didn't realise it, but he had stopped breathing.

"Dick, chum, breathe." The words barely registered in his head. He imagined what could be happening to them, surrounded in terror.

"Dick…" Bruce became very worried as Dick's eyes stared blankly. He didn't move; Dick's chest was still and without the rise or fall of respiration.

"Dick, Breathe!" Dick hadn't realised he had stopped. He sucked in a healthy amount of air, but never took a second breath. His mind was aware that Bruce was trying to get his attention, but failed to give it to him.

He could imagine Connor being attacked by one of the monsters that lived under the ice, and weighed down into the black water. He could see M'gann losing herself, her mind weakening under the stress and terrible turn of events… over the loss of Conner, Kaldur. He could see Kaldur freezing by himself in an igloo, covered in ice crystals and slowly dying from starvation.

It was too real, and it could be happening. That was the fearsome part.

A million visions of how his team would die and a million more of him having to piece his life back together without them was too much, too much to think about. Too much to function with.

He could still hear Bruce yelling, trying to calm him from the panic attack when he passed out.

Kaldur's P.O.V.

They found the igloo. They found it shattered to pieces. Blood stained the ice and served as the only splotch of color against the white snow and grey night time sky.

They didn't find Robin, not even a corpse.

The only sign of the kid was a birdarang stained with gore and half embedded in the snow, proving that he was here at some point, but they were too late. They missed him, and that knowledge of missing his teammate when it was clear he needed help ate at Kaldur each second he thought of it.

_'No, No, This can't be happening.' _The team's leader tried to reassure himself as he dropped to his knees over the remains of a battle.

"He's not here." Superboy pointed out as he picked up the projectile and inspected it. "He was though."

"We missed him." Kaldur stated, more to make himself believe. The sight of all the frozen blood was too much to swallow when he knew that at least some of it, if not all, had to be Robin's.

M'gann looked to the blood and shattered bits of igloo. "Some fight happened here... Do you think he...?" She couldn't continue. M'gann stopped shivering, instead she looked near ready to double over and empty the watery contents of her stomach.

Superboy leaned over to help support her, his firsts were clenched exesivly tight in anger.

_'No... No No No..." _Every bit of emotion and feeling left Kaldur's Body as he fell numb, fell into shock even though his mind had been telling him this could happen the moment they lost sight of the youngest member.

He had remained Optimistic, yet now there was nothing to remain optimistic about. They were on the verge of starving, half frozen, all slightly wounded to moderately wounded and ready to collapse from exhaustion, and their team mate was, for all they knew, dead. And they were soon to follow in his footsteps.

"What do we do now Aqualad?" Superboy asked, trying to hold back his anger and frustration.

_'I was wondering the same question.' _Superboy was right about one thing… they needed Aqualad, not Kaldur. He needed to be strong right now… a hero.

Dick Grayson's P.O.V.

He woke up in his bed with all of his bedding on the floor and sheet halfway off the mattress. Judging by the light pouring through the window, it was late morning, later than he would usually get up.

He looked to the alarm clock to see it was ten thirty; he never slept that late. He figured someone, Bruce, must've shut off the alarm so he could get some sleep, something he didn't imagine getting.

He didn't forget what happened last night, and even though he just awoke from a deep sleep, he knew it wasn't a dream.

That empty feeling of hopelessness and guilt sunk in again. Other than that, he felt oddly numb. The numbness was almost comforting.

Then the most obnoxious beeping sound went off, somewhere among his tangle of sheets and blankets. The noise stopped before he could find the phone, only adding to the frustration.

**1 new message from Wally.**

Dick sighed, he really didn't want to talk to Wally, the same old questions would be exchanged, except this time Dick would have an answer. He would know something new, he knew the league was_ giving up._ He was not sure how to answer Wally when he asked this time, the truth could hurt.

He checked the message anyway.

**Hey buddy. **Simple enough, Dick sent a normal greeting back in response and waited for his phone to go off with that awful beeping sound again.

**How's the healing going? **He responded.

**Good. My wrists might not scar. **He made sure not to use text language before sending the message, his biggest problem with texting. Dick hated text-talk; flinched every time Wally used it. Being able to speak so many languages and being a languishionest, Dick _Hated_ improper grammar.

Dick moved out of bed and stretched. He changed into his clothes for the day and waited for the phone to go off again.

**Heard any thin?**

Dick couldn't even pause to shudder at the improper sentence. It was the question Dick had been waiting for. The news would crush Wally. It crushed him.

_'Could I lie?' _

**Yes. **No. Lying wasn't an option.

**And this magical news is...? **The message had a colorful array of smiley faces on them made from letters to emphasise the other's excitement.

Dick sucked air through his teeth, aware of how it was going to hurt. **Bruce said it was unlikely we'd find them, Wally. If he's losing hope, it's bad. The league… they're not going to give up, but… they don't believe anymore.**

**Believe what, Dick? **He was completely serious now, all smiley faces gone.

**They don't believe in hope. Wally… They don't think the others can be alive anymore. They're still looking, but… they've given up.**

Dick kept waiting for a phone call, or a text, or even for Wally to run to him and ask him questions in person. None of that happened. Wally didn't answer. Wally always answered.

Dick sighed in frustration and took a shower. He dressed, but before he put his shirt on, he stood and looked at himself in his full-body mirror. Deep, dark purple bruises covered his sides and he could tell where ribs had been broken based on his incision lines. His neck was dark and raw from when he had been held by the throat. Two blue eyes stared back, sunken deep into skin and purple bags. They didn't shine anywhere nearly as bright as they once did. When he was young, they shined brighter than the brightest stars, their blue electrifying. But life got to him, and experience after recurrence after disaster they had lost their shine.

Not wanting to think about it anymore, Dick slipped his shirt on, a long sleved shirt to cover the cuts made by the scrapel on his wrist, and went for breakfast, though he wasn't sure if he could stomach food right now.

Surprisingly, his phone beeped as he was walking down the stairs. He stopped mid-step and almost tripped, but caught himself on the railing. He pulled out his phone.

**Why?**

Some would think it was a simple question, but it was still impossible to answer. Dick almost felt tears, but pushed it back.

**It doesn't matter Wally. We know better. We don't have to be like them.**

Dick walked back up to his room and sat on his bed. Alfred watched him come out and go back in questioningly, but decided not to interfere.

**What can we do Dick?**

Dick thought for a moment. His ribs still hurt, his condition was anything but good. Still, there was one option…

**We're going after them.**

Wally Replied Simply; **Are you crazy?**

**No, think about it. We could go. We could save them.**

**You're in no condition dude.**

**But that's why you're going with me.**

Wally paused for a moment. This was insane, impossible, and completely expected of the Boy Wonder. And as Dick's best friend, Wally felt like he wasn't there when he needed to be, at least not recently. He was only partly there on the roof when things had gone so wrong, and he hadn't been at Dick's side in time to save him from being pulled to another world in which he might not have come back.

Wally wasn't there when his best friend was left alone on the ice, or when Klarion attacked. Mostly, Robin was all alone when Wolf just about died. Of all the people who should have been by his side, and yet there was no one.

It meant that Wally owed him. And he had to be there. Dick wouldn't give up… especially not this time. No matter what Wally did, Dick was going to leave again. This time, he was going to make sure he was there.

**Alright Dick, how?**

**Meet me in ten minutes at ****_the _****telephone box. Bring warm clothes, and a lot of energy bars.**

Dick closed his phone and slipped on his black jacket and sunglasses along with his belt that he hid under his shirt. Just in case, he stuffed a few extra sun glasses in his pocket along with a bottle of tylenol (everything still hurt) before he lept out the window and caught a nearby branch. He called out in pain as his muscles pulled. His hands loosened and he found he couldn't control anything. He fell 20 feet and landed harshly on his back. He groaned a little and tried to stand. His arm didn't cooperate as well as he had hoped. Still, he stood and headed towards the zeta phone-booth.

_'Smooth Grayson.' _He rubbed his back and stretched his legs as he walked past the manor gates and into the city. Bruce was, or at least Dick assumed he was, at work, leaving Alfred alone in the manor to question Dicks disappearance in another thirty minutes after he failed to come downstairs.

It took time, but he found himself strolling down the dirtier streets of Gotham, passing the very building he fought Klarion on little more than a week ago. Even from the street the wreckage was visible, leaving Dick to wonder how much the repairs would cost. He didn't down on the subject to long, he had more pressing matters.

He walked through the blinding light to find Wally was already there… and so was Artemis, her hair tied in her usual ponytail and a bow in hand, along with a oversized inconspicuous black hoody.

"Whatever you boys are up to, I want in." She crossed her arms defiantly, not wanting to miss on anything.

"Beat it Arty. We aren't doing anything."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Kid Mouth here isn't acting normal. You two are hiding something. Tell me."

Robin shifted.

KF pulled Dick aside, and whispered in his ear. "Dude, why not? It's better for you. If something happens, I don't want to be the only one there to protect you."

"Protect me? Wally, you aren't-"

"I am. I'm coming because I know you're leaving either way. And this time I need to be there. Artemis deserves the chance to choose too."

Robin sighed. "Fine. Artemis…"

"You two want to share something with me?"

"Yeah. We're going after the others." Wally shrugged.

"What?!" The blond looked neither for or against the idea, more surprised than anything, which she shouldn't have been.

Wally cut in. "Okay, so Rob got this crazy idea that since the league has given up on finding the others alive, we're going to find them. How, I still don't know."

"I do. That's why we're here." When it got down to things, Robin always knew what to do. "We're going to the watchtower."

"What?! Why?!"

"Because they have the Helmet of Faith set up there, and the portal into the other world. If we can get through it, we can save them."

"But dude, the league couldn't even make the portal work. They could only be through for a moment." Wally tried to reason, not liking the idea Dick was going to propose.

"That's because this other dimension is for us, Klarion wanted revenge on us, not them, and you said it yourself Wally, must be some type of spell." Robin explained.

"Okay, fine. But how will we get back?" Artemis asked.

"With the Helmet. All we have to do is get through the portal and take the Helmet with us. Then use it to get back once we find the team." Robin made is sound as easy as tying a shoe. He could sure be convincing when he wanted to be.

"Well I'm glad you've thought this through. Only one problem…" The stress in her voice made it sound as if she was thinking of more than one problem with the master scheme. "How do we get into the watchtower? They have security systems you know, good ones.."

"I can hack it." He stated confidently.

"Artemis, Robin's set his mind to it, you know. He's going to get it done. Your choice is whether you want to come or not."

"Of course I'm coming! Someone's going to have to watch your backs."

"Then it's settled! Let's go!"

"Wait, right now?" Artemis looked panicked, realising how unprepared she was.

"Artemis, the longer we wait, the less chance they have. We're going right now." Robin opened his wrist-computer and sent a signal to the Watchtower. John Martian answered it.

"Robin, what are you attempting to do?" He asked with a voice made of stone.

"Sorry, but you're about to find a few problems." In the Watchtower, lights suddenly flickered off, emergency lights dimly lighting the corridors.

Robin suddenly ran at the Zeta beam and Wally and Artemis followed closely behind. The swirl of the device left them dizzy when they emerged in the Watchtower's center, swaying ever so slightly. Ten or so league members turned and stared at them. Among them stood Green Lantern and Wonder Woman, along with Green Arrow and Captain Marvel, each waiting for the kids to make a move.

"..." Realization sunk in that the three just teleported to the watch tower, while the league was having a meeting. Not good timing.

"Hey! What's up?" Robin threw his arms in the air like some sort of rock-star, or happy to see them. He smiled and tried to pass this on as some sort of normal greeting. Kid flash placed his hand on his shoulder. "Rob... This is bad."

"No duh Kid Mouth."

Green Arrow took a hasty step towards his protege, his face compassionate, but what he would do obvious. He would send them home. All the leaguers would send them home.

On the intercom, John's voice suddenly boomed through the corridors. "Stop them."

"And… Got to go! Come on!" Robin turned and ran sharpley left, Wally picking him up and practically dragging Artemis behind him as they went through a doorway. They ran through a series of corridors, every now and then passing a window overlooking earth and the stars, finally stopping in front of a door. Beyond that door lay the Helmet of Faith, and the way back to the place that had easily become Robin's least favorite place in all the existing universes.

He walked in and plugged a few wires in as he ignored the footsteps and noise signalling members of the league was just down the hall, and ready to arrive at any second.

"Work faster Robin!" Artemis pushed a medical table into the hallway, trying to buy more time.

Wonder Woman and Greed Arrow appeared at the end of the hallway, walking down. Arrow's face was red as he stomped forward. Wonder Woman held the other leaguers back as he seemed to be the one to want to deal with it.

"Artemis, stop! Do you know how much trouble you're all about to be in?"

"You better hurry up Robin!" KF prompted.

Robin sealed the door and locked it, buying them some time, he thought. Suddenly, John Martian phased into the room, blocking Robin from pushing the last few buttons. He ceased Robin by the wrist. Robin cried out in pain; an attempt to scare John into letting go. It didn't work.

"Enough Robin. I know you feel responsible for what has happened, but you must not do this. It will only make matters worse." John had pieced together all the pieces, and had in fact known Robin would try something like this as soon as he knew about the league losing hope. They boy's emotions were strong for anyone who could see past his controlled expressionless face. The boy was predictable.

"And what about M'gann? You know that as long as the league is in control, she won't come back. It's Klarion. He's keeping the league out and drawing me in."

"And you are willing to comply?"

"Because I know I can win! And he has M'gann. And Kaldur and Conner. He knows I can't leave them there, and he's right. He'll let me through… it's the only way to save them."

"Robin, I cannot allow you to go back. Batman…" The martian started.

"Isn't here. I made sure of that. John, please. Don't you want her to come back?" Robin was very persuasive, but John knew better. It killed him inside, but he held on. He couldn't let them go through with their plans.

Robin knew he hadn't been convincing enough. Begrudgingly, he nodded. "Plan B," Artemis said and let an arrow fly. "Sorry John." And she was sorry, but not enough to make her rethink her actions.

Flames erupted for a moment, igniting the room temporarily and making John stumble back and let go of Robin's wrist, shock evident on his face.

He phased through the wall and fell into the hallway.

The machine that created the portal was big and confusing. Wires connected one computer to another and another and various boxes that couldn't be named. The Helmet of Fate lay plain as day, three colorful wires connected to it.

They would of never figured it out in time if Artemis didn't press a big red button. A doorway opened in the fabric of space itself. Cold air rushed through chilling them to the bone, and bright light nearly blinding him, and the noise of the portal blocked out all the sound from the hallway and made them have to shout to be heard.

"You ready?" Robin handed them each a pair of sunglasses to prevent blindness and he pulled his hood up. _'Always be prepared.' _

"As ready as I'll ever get." Kid Flash responded bravely, pulling his goggles over his eyes, seeming to prefer them over the sunglasses.

"Let's do this." Artemis pitched in.

Robin reached his hand over and grasped the Helmet of Fate tightly before saying something incoherent over the noise the portal created, but it sounded brave.

They jumped, and it felt as if they were free falling. Within seconds they found themselves face down in snow, pushing themselves up and turning around just in time to see their portal disappear.

It was bright, even with sunglasses, temporarily blinding them and distracting them from the numbing cold and the ice underneath them.

Even though he was distracted, Robin remembered what happened last time. He shadowed his face and turned to see Kid Flash about to get Artemis, who had landed a few feet off.

"KF! Don't group together, we're on ice!" Kid reacted instantly, training making him obey before he even noticing the ice underneath him. Kid Flash skidded to a halt and looked to his friend for a further explanation.

Artemis pushed herself up on her own, and wiped the snow off her knees. "We're on ice?" She asked and shaded her face to see the others.

"Yeah. feel for yourself. Last time I was here, it was thin, really thin. We couldn't group together or we would fall through, and don't stomp around, for the obvious reason, and because their are carnivorous things under the ice." Robin answered nonchalantly as he too rose to his feet.

"Maybe you should've mentioned that before!" Kid Flash said and cursed under his breath and put on the sunglasses his friend had offered him earlier. "Damn it's bright."

Artemis grunted in agreement. Robin just rolled his eyes as they tried to adjust to the blinding white light.

He noticed something different from the last time he was here. There was no noise. Not the slightest scruffle, or even a bit of wind. Nothing besides the breathing of his two friends. It unnerved him, and he couldn't figure out why. Silence should be good, right?

"This, isn't what I expected." KF looked around expectantly, "No monsters, nor ninjas, not even any explosions." If Kid Flash was making an attempt to be funny, it wasn't working.

"Don't underestimate the seriousness of the situation Kid, trust me." Robin sighed, his breath showing, just emphasizing the cold. "This place is killer."

"Just making a joke buddy, _Chill_." KF raised an eyebrow at the two of them, hoping one of them would get the pun.

"Hilarious," Artemis commented as she shivered. She had enough sense to bring a jacket, but the dead cold air sunk right through it. The three of them stood still, as if waiting for the tundra to make a move and attack. Of course, nothing happened, just the stunning silence.

KF, who couldn't go without some kind of conversation for any amount of time, spoke up to sever the silence. "We can't travel in this light, I can't see."

_'I can't really either.' _Robin thought to himself, but he wanted to move, he wanted to get away from the area, which was sending warning bells of in his head because of the lack of any noise or movement other than them.

"Maybe we should wait till the night, so we don't blind ourselves?" Artemis supplied, clearly not getting the same feeling as the one next her. She carried herself with confidence and spoke with a professional tone. She wasn't scared.

Should Robin be scared? This place was his hell only a few days ago, it is cruel and unforgiving, but should that scare him? Did the feeling in his gut make him cowardly?

Artemis repeated her question, clearly wanting an answer from Robin, who had been here before.

"I don't know, shouldn't we keep moving so we stay warmer?" Robins grip on the helmet of fate tightened subconsciously, anxiety was sinking in, but he couldn't tell why.

"Come on Rob, it'll be fine, but we need to see."

He was right, but Robin hated to admit it. Something there was unsettling, but it didn't mean it was a threat. So what if it's quiet, that doesn't necessarily spell out danger. "Alright, but we need to be careful."

Robin set down a backpack he had strapped to himself and pulled out a few supplies. Wally glanced at the items, but continued the conversation.

"It'll be fine." KF supplied, clearly taking their surroundings lightly.

_'Famous last words.' _

Kaldur's P.O.V.

It was cold. So cold, but Kaldur tried to push that to the back of his mind, he had bigger problems.

They found scraps of coat and fur, both white and naturally red, around the scene of battle.

Robin wasn't wearing a coat. Wolf's fur wasn't red. There was no doubt that the fur was from one of the cat beasts that roamed the plains, but the coat...

Someone else was there. And Kaldur had a nagging feeling in his mind that it was someone dangerous.

M'gann had pointed out earlier that everything seemed calmer after Robin left, no wind, no creatures, no more snow/rain. Everything was quiet, and calm. It was almost creepy. Everything felt like the moment of silence before the big fall.

When Robin fell through the ice, he was revived by some sort of lighting, the exact kind they had seen Klarion create. It was Klarion's magic. With this piece of information, Kaldur was able to piece together that Klarion controlled everything in this world, everything seemed too coincidental for him to not. Klarion wasn't doing anything now. Everything, even the air, seemed to stand still.

But the thing was, they had evidence that both Robin and Klarion fought, and that Klarion isn't controlling the world anymore, so they assume he lost, and Robin was already half dead when he left them, so where were the bodies?

Kaldur's thought went rabid in his head, he struggled to think anything beyond what he had already figured out, every thought was fuzzy, but the thoughts that kept repeating in his mind was that Robin was dead. He couldn't have survived, not even with Wolf, who probably fell through the ice or died of starvation by now, or, maybe he was ripped apart by Klarions little feline friends.

Kaldur tried to reason with himself. Robin had won the battle on the rooftop. Kaldur needed to have faith in Robin, that he would live no matter what it took. But Klarion's weakness was gone now. Teekl was the only reason Robin had one before.

Robin was dead. It was so hard to believe, almost impossible.

Looking over, across their new igloo, he saw M'gann and Connor. M'gann was failing. She would soon succom to starvation and exaustion. Connor was failing, he struggled to stay awake for any amount of time.

Kaldur knew he himself was failing, his body lacked any nutrients and his limbs no longer did what he wanted, his mind was slow and dull, just reminding himself it, and the rest of him, had reached all limits.

Robin was dead. The thought kept recurring, not completely taking it's hold.

M'gann would be dead.

Connor would be dead.

He would soon die like the rest. The knowledge weighed him down like a sack of bricks, because there was nothing he could do about it anymore. The faithful leader was out of ideas, and at this point, it was clear the Justice League wasn't going to show up anytime soon.

_Robin is dead. _The words kept echoing, slowly taking their place. _'What was the last thing I said to him?' _Kaldur wondered and thought back. He had promised to come back for him. That they would be together again. A promise he'll only be able to keep when they're all dead, as they soon would be. What was the point?

But giving up still seemed too easy.

Robin would never have given up. On the rooftop he didn't give up. He fought with every fiber of his being. And as leader, Kaldur had to do the same. For as long as they lived, M'gann and Conner needed him.

_'I'm not done yet.'_ Kaldur looked across the igloo to the other two. "We should get moving."

Artemis P.O.V.

After nearly an hour and a half of silence and freezing while waiting for dark, they were ready. As soon as the sun started to disappear behind the horizon, they started moving. Robin picked up his backpack and stuffed the helmet of fate inside before he slung it over his shoulder.

Artemis tried to bury herself further in her hoodie, the freezing temperatures sinking deeper with the sun. She still held her bow in hand, though the metal was freezing her palms. She took Robins warning's seriously and forced herself to stay somewhat ready. She took of her sunglasses, Wally did the same, no need now that the sun wasn't blinding them.

Kid Flash stood and wiped the snow from his uniform. He looked towards the others and held his hands out expectantly. "Where to?"

Where to indeed. Everything around them, for miles around, was snow atop of Ice. The realization sunk in, Artemis was realizing that finding the rest of the team here would be like finding a needle in a hay stack.

"Yeah Robin," she turned to her friend expectantly. "Where to?"

"I... I don't know exactly, I think the machine teleports you anywhere, not necessarily to the team. Thats why the Justice league had such a time finding them... and me." At least he was being honest, but it seemed like a big let down. The hopelessness of the situation was finally really, really sinking in.

This isn't what Artemis had expected, this wouldn't be some end of the movie fight scene with a happy ending. Just cause they were the good guys didn't mean they'd win.

"I could run around and see if I can see anything." Kid Flash suggested, wanting to be useful.

"You would break through the ice." Robin didn't sound as though he wanted the group to split up for any amount of time. It didn't exactly go well last time, so Artemis could see where he was coming from, but what harm could he do?

"I don't think the ice is that thin, and besides, I could run on water, remember?"

"Just don't go too far, Okay knucklehead?" Artemis said before Robin could protest.

Robin sent Artemis a death glare, clearly upset at her willingness to send KF away so quickly. She couldn't tell if he was just being cautious or if he was honestly scared. She couldn't blame him if he was, the place sent shivers up her spine every now and then too, and not just from the cold.

"Relax." They watched as Kid Flash turned into a dot in the distance, the silence between the remaining two was only emphasized.

"Artemis?" She waited for him to continue."When we find the team, if we find them, we'll be able to go home."

"And face the wrath of all the angry leaguers." She supplied.

"To get back, we're going to have to use the Helmet of Fate." Ahh, that was it. She knew it was true, she had just pushed the thought to the back of her mind.

"I'm going to use it." Robin stated bluntly, in what could've been a perfect Batman impression had it been on purpose. Artemis wanted to tell him no, that he was only thirteen and they couldn't give him to Doctor Fate like that, but the voice in the back of her head, the voice that sounded so much like her sister spoke.

_'Would you rather it be yourself?' _She felt guilty for it, and despite her trained in hero morals, she couldn't bring herself to volunteer instead.

"Don't give me any of that you're too young crap, if Doctor Fate won't let me go than so be it, it would be worth it if we save them." He nudged his foot in the snow and wouldn't meet her eyes.

"_When _we save them." Artemis corrected. She scanned the horizon for Kid Idiot, but he wasn't in sight yet. He had to be back soon.

"Yeah, when, but I want you to hold KF back, okay? He's a big hero type, and if he had his way he'd use the Helmet instead 'cause I'm 'too young' 'It should be me' and all that crap." He sounded so mature when he said it. It was times like this that you almost forgot Robin was only thirteen. Almost.

Artemis had argued with herself enough now. There was no way she could just let Robin use the Helmet like that, even if it meant she would have to use it herself. "Well, no offence Rob, but you are 'too young and all that crap.' Why don't you let me or KF use the helmet instead? You know we'd do it for you, for everybody. You don't always need to insist on being the hero you know." Perhaps that came out a little cold, but it felt right. Artemis didn't feel so sure about doing it, and she didn't want Wally wearing that thing, but... Not Robin either.

"It's my mission, this whole scenario is kind of my fault, and I'm the one who drug both of you two here. I couldn't live with myself if you guys suffered so greatly from my problems and plans, I can't handle another 'failsafe' situation. I need to do it, cause if it was one of you, and Doctor Fate wouldn't let you take the Helmet off, I would go insane." This was one time that Artemis could for sure tell Robin was scared, the way his voice quivered slightly, and the way more emotion slipped into his voice then he intended.

He was scared he couldn't handle the consequences if it wasn't him to wear the Helmet. A good reason to be scared, but it was still slightly shocking to Artemis to see him so honestly scared.

Her morals still told herself not to let a thirteen year old go through with it, but what other option would their be?

_'Better him than you.'_

"But like I said, Wally would never let this fly. Just make sure he doesn't, uhh, ruin the plan when the time comes okay...? I'm counting on you."

Artemis found herself agreeing. She wouldn't let Wally put on the Helmet, though she still wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do.

Artemis had barely nodded before KF zoomed back, sliding to a halt with snow flying behind him, leaving a clear trail.

"Kid-" one of them started upon seeing his startled expression.

"I found something." Kid Flash said as he panted, clearly out of breath. "That way," he stuck his hand out dramatically in the direction he wanted them to follow.

They ran for about thirty minutes, each one running as lightly and quickly as they could (besides KF who could go much faster).

In the distance they saw a small black speck. "See, that's it!" Wally called out. "I didn't actually get close because I thought you guys would want to be there when we find out what it is."

Robin nodded. "Good, let's figure this out now." As they came closer, the object became taller and thinner. After a few minutes, Robin found himself stand next to possibly the most bizarre thing he had ever seen. He would have guessed the black spot to be a shark before ever guessing correctly as to what it actually was.

In front of him was a small, tree foot by three foot pile of sand with a ten foot Palm Tree growing from it.

"What the hell…" Artemis said quietly.

"It's a Palm Tree."

"No freaking duh Kid Mouth! The League doesn't need you to be Captain Obvious!" Artemis replied with sass.

"But is it a palm tree?" Robin wondered, making Artemis look at him like he was crazy. "It could be a fake… a piece of bait set out. Like an Angler Fish! Maybe there's a giant Angler Fish under the ice and it's just waiting for us to touch it so it knows it can eat us! I could believe that easier than a real Palm Tree."

Artemis rolled her eyes, but was secretly nervous about how he could be right. She glanced suspiciously at the ice.

"Well, only one way to find out!" Artemis and Wally immediately stepped back five feet as Robin reached forward and tapped the tree. The other two held their breath as Robin stood motionless by the tree.

They waited.

And Nothing happened.

Robin stepped onto the sand and scurried up the tree. "There are coconuts," he stated simply. "Five of em."

"Well great," Wally said, "but why? Have you seen this before?"

"No."

"So what do we do next?" Artemis wondered.

"We have to look under the ice. See where this sand is coming from, and where are the roots?" Robin carefully stood on the ice again and cut a hole roughly three feet from the edge of the sand. He placed a clear glass bottle down (He had come fairly prepared) and let the ice freeze around it. Now he could safely look through and see below the ice.

He saw that the sand stretched down and out as it faded into the dark. But on one side it stretched out unevenly, much further out. This was evidence of another island, and this little one had only been separated.

Robin stood and pointed. "We're going that way!" He announced with a new level of excitement at their finding.

"Why?" Artemis wondered.

"Don't question me. I have my crazy methods." Robin exclaimed, all of his previous fear gone and replaced with a cocky smile. Artemis liked that look better.

Artemis rolled her eyes and they followed the little boy off to who knows where. Why they followed him? She couldn't figure out herself.

An hour and a half earlier, at the Watchtower, With Klarion.

Turns out, they weren't through with him. He was yet to be whisked away to Bell Rev or Arkham, much to his surprise. After his last interrogation with Batman and Superman, he was directed into a cell, much like a jail cell, with the stupid power reducing collar still clung around his neck, preventing him from using any of his magic.

Till now, he didn't want to use his magic anyway. Till now, he was fine with being held in the watchtower, waiting for another stupid questioning session or to be moved to a mental hospital. He was fine with this because he had already won. His damage had been dealt, dooming the remainder of the Young Justice team left in the other dimension to a frozen death.

At least, that's what he had thought. Just minutes ago, The blond, the fast one and Robin went speeding past his cell to the room with the portal to rescue the others. If the others were rescued, he wouldn't win. He hated losing with a passion.

A bundle of leaguers were chasing after the teens, reminding Klarion vaguely of a scene out of a children's cartoon. Klarion hadn't been worrying about the league interfering much, for the other dimension wasn't made for them. He had simply casted a spell enabling the league permission to stay in the frozen world. They wouldn't be able to stay in the lace for any more than a minute. It was simply by luck they found him and Robin with that defective portal machine they made.

As far as Klarion knew, it took intense magic to get in or out of their, magic like Dr. Fate (and the Helmet of Fate) and himself possessed, Zantara wasn't strong enough without the stupid helmet, and good thing too.

Klarion simply couldn't let Robin win. Robin was scum, and deserved to die or see everyone around him suffer. And though he suspected the team would lose one member to the helmet getting back, that wouldn't be good enough. That was just one.

He had to remind himself that the chance of the three finding the other three was unlikely, but he knew it wasn't impossible.

He came to the decision quick, that he was no longer okay with staying here. He was no longer okay with the stupid Bell Rev collar around his neck, and he was certainly not okay with the new threat of losing.

He would get out of here. He had to, he would use his magic to get himself back into his other dimension and surprise his favorite team of young heros, but to do so, he needed to lose the collar.

If he was correct, these collars could shock you. They hadn't shocked him yet, the Justice League didn't seem to like that punishment, but if he found someone stupid enough to believe the collar was shocking and hurting him, they could take it off. Then he would have his powers.

It seemed like the perfect idea to Klarion, but first he needed a leaguer stupid, or kind and trusting enough to believe him. His first thought was Flash, for obvious reasons, but Flash was not here, and he wanted out as soon as possible. The next choice was Green Arrow, who appeared to be a happy and generally jolly guy.

Yes, Green Arrow would be the best to fool. And so Klarion waited for the man clad in green to come in and check in him, it was an amazing stroke of luck that didn't make him have to wait for long.

"Kid? You okay? Did they come in here?" Green Arrow stuck his head through the door, making sure no damage had been done in this room. He looked frustrated, in a rush, and his face was red showing his anger, yet he still sounded kind.

Klarion decided this was the perfect time to fake it. He threw his hands around his collar and attempted to pry it off as if it were fire burning his skin. "The collar..._pant. pant. _It hurts. It burnnssss." Just to make sure it was convincing, the witch boy made sure to flop around on the floor and whither in pain.

"Oh God! Uhh, hang tight," He looked through the door and shouted for someone else to come help. No one answered. "They must still be working with Martian Manhunter." He muttered more to himself.

"Okay kid, just stand still, I'll help ya." The archer pressed some buttons over by the control panels and the bars making his cell lift, allowing Arrow to enter.

The leaguer bent down and messed with the collar, clearly trying to get it off but not knowing how. Klarion brought it to himself to step the acting up a level, pretending as if that just made it worse.

"Ahhhhkkkkggggggg." Klarion expanded to choking noises.

"Ahh fuck," the archer cursed. "Sit still!" He brought out his bow and notched an arrow. He let it fly, and it cracked the collar in half, leaving the boy who was wearing it unharmed.

Klarion made a mental note to never underestimate the other's aim. The Witch panted slightly and held his arm up, hoping the archer would help him up.

Green Arrow complied and pulled the other to his feet, supporting him with one arm as he wrapped Klarion's around his shoulder. "Just hang on, we'll get you some medical attention."

It was working like a charm. The Archer set him down just by the door and bent down to inspect the damage, of which their was none.

Then Klarion hit Green Arrow as hard as he could across his head. The green clad man stood in shock for a moment, no exclamation of pain, little movement.

"You little shit... The collar was fine huh?" Green Arrow sighed and looked more annoyed and embarrassed than hurt. Klarion hit the Archer across his head again, making sure to use his knuckles. It then became apparent to Klarion just how physically weak he was, and that knocking a man out with brute strength was much harder than he thought.

Green Arrow grabbed both of the witch's wrists and held them as he hauled Klarion back to his cell and called for another leaguer, most likely to help get another collar on the villan.

"No! Let. Me. Go!" Klarion squirmed in the others hold, as his magic came back much too slow for his liking.

"You're a little pain in the ass, you know that?"

_'No, I can't fail again. I can't let Robin win.' _Using all his might, Klarion kicked the hero, his foot landing harshly in between the others legs. Green Arrow did what just about any man would in this situation, and Klarion took advantage of this by beating his head with his hands till the other stopped moving and his hands were slightly bloody.

Green Arrow was still somewhat conscious when Klarion stopped, proving that knocking someone out was really just that hard, and he really needed to hit the gym. However, the man didn't look like he was about to get up and chase him for some time, so Klarion deemed this good enough and waited for his powers to return and the effects of the collar to wear off. He needed To return to the world of cold.

Klarion was far from stupid. He knew he wouldn't last long in his current wear (orange jump suit), and that he didn't really have much time. With lightning hands he stole the blond man's shoes, fastening them on his own feet and then getting to work on the rest of the other's clothes that would hold any use.

_"You...Little... Shit." _Green arrow muttered out, clearly not able to function quite yet.

"Can it." Klarion said as he strapped the last article of usable clothing onto himself, leaving the Archer in his mask, boxers and a wife-beater.

Klarion found himself clothed in an oversized green uniform that clashed horribly with his orange jump suit that lay underneath it, but he knew it would help keep him from freezing in the other world.

His powers seemed inferior to their original level of magic, but after poking his head out of the door and hearing Wonder Woman talking about J'ohnn having been weakened by fire, and Green Arrow taking forever, Klarion decided that this level of magic would have to do.

It was indeed more than enough to teleport him to his very own world of cold, but before he left, Klarion walked back into the cell and grabbed the one possession he was allowed to keep, a picture of Teekl. He stared at it for a moment, remembering the love and warmth the cat had made in his heart, and then the cold empty place it left before neatly folding the picture and inserting it into a pocket.

He would keep the picture with him always. With one last look around the room he had been captive in, Klarion left.

When he opened his eyes again, he was in a tundra, in bright daylight. The still cold air stung his every bit of exposed skin and snow buried his ankles. There was no wind, no sound, no movement, and for now, that was fine. It was just the way he left it.

Soon Klarion would make his enemies suffer, he would unleash a storm, let the most violent of weather roam, unleash hell upon every bit of ice there was and make his presence known by creating another hell here.

_'Robin would regret ever knowing his team.' _Of course, he could just control the weather and any beasts in his world to do his bidding and destroy the whole team without him, but that wouldn't be right. This was a personal affair, he needed to do most of it himself, and before he could do that, he would have to find the young justice team. With any luck, he'll find all six of them at once, but now the light was too bright to search and the air was to frosty, he would need time to settle.

For now it was the silence before a storm, the peace before a disaster. Soon he would make this hell freeze over.

**A/N: Thanks for reading this far... please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Robin's POV

The three of us had been walking for 3 hours and 42 minutes, and the whole atmosphere seems to have changed. It isn't like before, I'm feeling wind and temperature rise. It no longer feels like the silence before a storm, but I keep shaking my head as what the storm was, or if this is the beginning of it. Probably not. Maybe for once, that detail, the silence, meant nothing.

But I am beginning to think that someone else is here. I am trying to make sense of everything before a dark, uneven shape appeared on the horizon.

"Could it be them?" Artemis asked, her voice full of hope.

"It's too big to be them. Like mountains," I replied. Artemis looked at me sadly and full of disappointment. The last thing I wanted was to crush her hope, so I continued… "Still, I'd rather be in a mountain range than on this thin ice! And the others would have a decent chance of surviving if they found woods in the hills." I was trying to bring back Artemis's shining hope. I succeeded, and she turned to me with a hopeful smile.

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Wally asked in excitement. He ran off, and I began to follow. But I also stopped to consider.

If we were nearing land, or a large island, then the ice would either thin or thicken around the shore. I had to verify that the ice was becoming thicker so that we wouldn't end up falling through when we neared the land. I knelt down and cautiously drilled a small deep hole in the ice. To my relief, the ice was now five inches thick. It was thickening for sure.

I grinned and ran lightly after the others in order to catch up. My footsteps made hardly a sound as I went, meaning I still had a talent for being light and quiet. I hadn't actually been able to walk silently since that night on the rooftop. It was strange, but I accepted it.

I caught up to them and we quietly walked on. I informed them that the ice was thicker, and we didn't have to worry so much about falling through anymore.

The hills were still a long distance off when I heard a small noise. I turned and switched on my night-vision. The moon didn't give enough light to see far distances.

What I saw through the appearance of green was a lumbering form. It was stalking closer, coming from far away on the flat iced plain. I turned and looked towards the island. Even if we ran, we would never make it there before the beast caught up with us, at least, all of us.

"Guys," I said, and the other two turned around to look at me. "We have company." I pointed slowly. The catlike creature was still slowly stalking towards us. And sudden movements might send it into a full out run.

"What do we do?" Artemis asked.

"It's just one little cat! How much harm can it really do?" Wally asked without concern.

"Plenty," I replied. "Or have you forgotten how I looked when I came home? Do you think a 'little cat' could have done that if it weren't dangerous?" Wally swallowed a little, probably remembering the shock of seeing me the first day I returned to our Earth.

"Artemis," I said, turning to her. "Try shooting an arrow at it. Hurt it, try to scare it off, anything. If you have to, trap it and maybe we can make it to the island if it remains stuck for long enough."

Artemis nodded and pulled out an arrow. She aimed upwards and realised the arrow. It flew silently, and the only way to know it hit the ground was the flash of light that followed. It was a flash bomb at the tip of an arrow, and the cat stumbled around due to the temporary blindness.

The cat stopped stumbling and stood still. Everyone held their breath to see what would happen next.

The cat shook it's head, standing roughly 50 feet away from it's prey, meaning us. I slowly pulled a projectile from my belt and several pellets. "Glasses on," I whispered. They slowly pulled out their sunglasses and slipped them on without argument.

The cat shook it's enormous head once more and stared straight at us. We were all tense, which told the beast that it's time for secretly drawing nearer was over. It sprinted forward with great speed. The cat was very thin compared to it's length, and it stretched out over six feet with each lunging stride. Quickly, the gap between us was closing.

As the feline was now 15 feet away, I threw the pellets down, once again causing a bright light to flash. I opened my eyes just in time to see the cat pounce through the fading light and land five feet in front of me. The cat lunged with one more long stride and would have landed on top of me if Kid Flash hadn't dashed forward and sent us both skidding to the side. I regained my balance and resumed a fighting stance.

This monster was different. It had adapted to the light of the flash bombs, and seemed to adapt within moments. While just moments ago it was thin and long, giving it power in speed, it had morphed into a more muscular and thicker form. It was changing with every factor of the situation.

Artemis strung another arrow and let it fly. It landed in the cat's thick shoulder, and penetrated several inches. Without as much as flinching in pain, it turned and pounced towards Artemis. Thank god it was slow.

A billion thoughts raced through my mind as I assessed the situation. _'It adapts quickly, but every time it adapts we have a single try to stop it before it perfects it's new form.'_

I relayed the information. "Artemis! Keep the fight interesting! Force it to adapt! KF, the best time to attack is immediately after it changes! Before it can balance itself out!" They both nodded.

Wally distracted it while Artemis ran several meters away. I focused on keeping the cat where it was as Artemis flew arrows. Like I predicted, the cat began to morph. It was finding a defence against the arrows.

Artemis's arrows stopped penetrating and I realised the cat had hardened it's back somehow. It's fur thickened and became intertwined. It provided a padding, a shield. But the under side… it would most likely be vulnerable.

I took out three more pellets and slid them on the ice. They stopped directly on the ice underneath the enemy and went off. One sent an electric shock through the cat's abdomen and the other two exploded, causing the cat's underside to be burned. Now the cat hissed and meowed in displeasure. It turned away from us and ran off, morphing back into it's long slender form as it went.

"Well that was fun," Artemis murmured as she reapproached.

"Dude, I'm never questioning you again. That thing was creepy!" Wally said.

"Yeah, well. I'm actually really surprised none of us got hurt. I guess there was only one, and three of us. And it's really the ones under the ice that are most dangerous."

Wally and Artemis looked down simultaneously, and I tried not to laugh.

"Those mountains sound like a good idea," Artemis gestured to the large peaks. I nodded and we set back on our way. Not even thirty minutes later, we could see the edge of the ice. There was little sand on the shore, but instead large boulders and rock. More pebbles than sand.

A small movement caught my attention. In the shade of large evergreens there was a flicker of white. Snow covered the trees, so I assumed some had simply fallen from the branches. But then there was more movement, and I saw what appeared to be a deep reddish brown.

"Guys, I think there's something in the woods," Artemis said. That confirmed my suspicions.

"I saw it too Arty."

"Do you think it could be the others?" Wally wondered.

"Only one way to find out." I continued towards the tall trees. "Besides, I'm not staying on the ice any longer!" I said jokingly. They were tense, which wouldn't help them in battle. Artemis strung an arrow and I removed a weapon, just to be safe.

A howl rang through the forest and echoed through the mountains until it died on the flat ice. Standing sixty yards away from the trees, we could see many pairs of eyes glowing in the moonlight. The sky had begun to lighten, telling me that we only had an hour or two of night time left.

Again, I felt the change of the atmosphere and cold wind chilled my bones. I took up a fighting stance and waited.

_Don't be scared, don't be scared, don't be scared. _But it is scary, I saw six pairs of eyes staring at me, each belonging to one of the oversized Teekl-look-alikes. I began to hate these cats with a passion.

"Rob?" KF whispered.

"Yeah buddy?" I scootched further to Wally, as did Artemis, who had an arrow notched on to her bow already.

"Any Ideas?" Well duh, I always have an idea.

"Just kick as much ass as you can." I don't always have a good idea. I heard KF let out an overenthusiastic laugh behind me, letting me know _he _wasn't scared. The eyes drew closer.

I don't remember who charged first, but within seconds I found myself vaulting over a tiger-thing, landing harshly and forcing myself to dodge another, missing razor sharp claws by inches.

Then my body reminded me that it wasn't in tip top condition, and my muscles strained, refusing to do as I told. My lungs burned for a moment, just a moment, but it was enough time to leave me defenceless.

KF scooped me up, and put me down just out of the fray, Artemis was giving him cover. "You're not quite at a hundred percent yet, huh?"

"I'm pushing ninety." KF snorted, ran back in, and punched a cat in the nose. I made myself useful again, took out a few projectiles, and flung them at a single target. The cat screeched in pain as it's upper back was penetrated twice, the last blade slicing it's side. But the beast wasn't down, and it turned to me in fury. It ran forward and an idea struck me.

"Hey KF!" I called out, and he turned to me momentarily. "I have plans!" I laughed and jumped just as the cat lunged at me. I landed on its back and took hold of my blades. I jammed the blades back into it, just beneath the shoulder blades.

The cat howled in anger as I held on. Wally screamed… "Rob, what the hell are you…!?"

I cheered happily and pulled out some electrifiable metal cable. I managed it into the cat's mouth like the reins on a horse and gave an electric shock. It wasn't enough to render is unconscious, but that wasn't the point. The beast began to struggle again, so I sent another amount of electricity through it.

"Look kitty," I said playfully. "All you have to do is stop trying to kill me and my friends and we'll call you tamed. No more electric shocks. Promise."

I was only joking, but the cat seemed to have understood me. It tensed and stood completely still, seemingly thinking it over. After a moment it stood straight and coked it's head at me with no aggression.

I started to wonder if I was wrong. _'I always thought they were just toys of Klarion's. But maybe… maybe they're just trying to survive. Trying to survive in a world that Klarion controls.'_

I lost my train of thought when Wally suddenly screamed. Three large cats were on top of him, and one had bitten into his leg.

_'But they were still created by Klarion. They're made with evil. And right now… they're hurting my friends. I can't hold back.'_

"Attack!" I told the cat, and accompanied the order with a light kick on it's side. The cat rushed forward, and I noted it exchange glances with the other creatures. We neared, only feet away from Wally when the cat stopped. I was scared again as I realized, these cats were smarter than the others. They were a group, they had ideas, plans. And I wasn't in control of a single one of them.

I jumped as another cat flew towards me, passing over the cat I was sitting on. I was still in pain, and too slow to move fast enough. The cat pulled me off and landed on me.

More prepared than ever before, I broke a vile and held my breath, covering my face with one arm as a toxic gas was released; Scarecrow's Fear Toxin. Don't ask me why I carry it, I have just found enough times for it to be useful. The cat scratched my arm thoroughly and jumped back. I turned to Wally and saw him sitting up, all the cats that had previously been on him were now distracted with me.

The scared monster turned and lashed out at a near cat in fear. the other three cats surrounded it as it continued to resist them. With a nod from the cat I had been riding on, the other two pounced, ripping the struggling cat to shreds.

I stared in horror, forgetting that this would be the perfect time to regroup. The dying cat on the ice never stopped crying as it was torn apart. It only took half a minute for the two cats to step back, blood coating their face and claws.

With one cat dead and Artemis and Wally fighting two, there were now five cats. Three of them stood in front of me. I stood and tried to run, but I failed as the ice under me cracked and gave way. I didn't understand, the ice was so thick here.

I didn't understand until I looked down. There was another beast under the ice, the ones that we really had to be concerned about. It latched on to my torso and pulled me down.

Kaldur's POV

It was a miracle, but yesterday we had found an island. It had four large mountains and many caves, but there were also many beasts. M'gann used the rest of her strength to take us to the higher mountain where there were many rocky ledges out of reach from the monsters below. I scavenged the island and found what appeared to be fresh water and strawberries, blueberries, and raspberries. Along with coconuts from Palm Trees I discovered by a near shore.

We ate for the first time since arriving on the cold world, each of us eating nearly a two hundred berries. I also killed one of the smaller beasts for meat, knowing that it was not murder, and that nature dictates that we must kill for food. I would never kill a human being, nor Atlantian of other. But just as a person I eat pig, I quickly sliced the furry beast's throat, leaving it in no pain.

I used fire to cook it ledges away from the others to that M'gann would not be affected. Now the three of us waited, sometimes exploring the island. M'gann regained enough strength to fly again, and Conner's previously broken arm was usable, yet still pained him if he tried anything extraordinary to a human.

And I had not slept in days, thought constantly clouding my mind. I often wished Robin had made it to the island with us, and while I try to push the thoughts aside, I can not.

"So what are we going to do next Kaldur?" M'gann stared at me hopingly. I shook my head.

"I am sorry, my friends, but I have no plans. We must remain here and hope that the league will come for us."

"If they aren't here yet, why would they come now? Why would they come now, but not in time to save Robin!? It's been over a week Kaldur, they aren't coming." Conner was having the hardest time of us all. Robin had been there when we rescued Superboy from Cadmus. And while he sometimes became annoyed with Robin's jokes, the boy had helped him in numerous ways. Conner had only us as family, so losing his youngest brother was crushing.

We all missed Robin, we all missed home, and all of us were losing hope.

"At the very least, we are alive, my friends. And we will continue to survive… if not for ourselves then for Robin."

Tears welled in M'gann's eyes, but none spilled over. Conner pulled her into a hug, and I waited, lost in my thoughts once again. I thought back to the nightmares Robin had had within the walls of the igloos. how he had screamed and cried, and how he had been afraid. How he was afraid of me. And yet when we were separated it hurt him, being left alone. I would give anything to go back. To have him back.

Robin didn't need protection, but he had needed a team. And he needed me to be there, to be the leader. To help him learn how to be a part of the team. And I knew, he learned well. He was one of the biggest parts of the team, and if we ever got back, the team wouldn't be the same without him. There may not even be a team without Robin. I'm not sure we could continue to function after losing a member.

We were all pulled from thought, startled by a distant scream. Conner listened and informed me that there was a battle nearby. I jumped through the trees, like Robin would have, and stopped at the edge of the island where the ice met the rock. Not too far off we saw many large beasts, and my eyes settled upon Artemis and Kid Flash.

"They're here?" M'gann whispered.

I shook my head, attempting to clear my many thoughts. Sleep deprivation was taking it's toll on me now, but Adrenaline also coursed through me, waking me up a bit.

We all heard cracking ice and Artemis and Wally screamed out at the same time "Robin!" Wally limped to the edge of the broken ice and stopped, peering into the dark water.

M'gann Conner and I were arriving now, none of us understanding. Robin was dead. How did they get here?

There was a bright flash of light in the water and all of us stepped back, expecting to see some monster coming up from the depths. Instead, Robin came up gasping and clutched the edge of the ice which began to freeze around him. He looked up and I stared back unblinking.

"Okay fine, don't help me out. I can do it myself." He said as he tried to scramble up onto the ice. Before anything else could happen, five large beasts attacked. I was pushed from behind and fell into the water, faintly hearing someone call my name.

I observed my surroundings, notting a large swimming beast under the ice. It had tentacles and latched on to me. I struggled to free myself, but my arms were restricted. I became even more alert as holes in the large appendage opened and more, smaller, stringy arms came out. It was like a vine that has many more small vines splitting from it, and many of them attached to my skin. I became alarmed when several covered my gills and began to creep into them. I struggled and began to suffocate.

It was like I was drowning.

There was another flash of light that blinded me, and my organic bonds were cut. I swam to the surface, my arm being pulled by another. I still couldn't see as we breached.

"Damn, that was my last flash bomb."

"Robin?" I whispered. It couldn't be.

"Sorry kaldur. I couldn't warn you not to look, being underwater and all." There were scraping noises and Robin was tasked with something. My vision was becoming clearer and I could see him struggling to climb onto the ice, just like before. A large cat beast came up and grabbed him with it's claws, pulling him onto the ice. The creature stood over him and placed either paw on his wrists. Robin kicked at it's stomach, but the beast wouldn't move.

I jumped onto the ice and attempted to help him, but another beast attacked me as well. I stood as M'gann hit the cat on the head with a block of ice.

"Robin!" I called as his enemy pulled it's back claws on his leg, leaving long rake marks. It lifted its front paw and penetrated Robin's shoulder, one claw piercing his neck. Robin pulled a blade and sunk it into the beast's side, but the claws were embedded deeply into him.

I wasn't going to lose Robin again, so I pulled my water bearers and ran for the beast. My water snakes wrapped around it and I sent an electric shock through it's body. The way electricity works its that it always flows towards the ground, something I had forgotten at the moment. The beast screeched, and since it was on top of Robin, he also called out in pain as the electricity coursed through him. I stopped.

Robin was rendered unconscious by the shock, but the beast was still awake. It turned to me and removed it's claws from Robin's flesh. As soon as it did, blood began to pour at an alarming rate from Robin's throat and shoulder, and he stopped breathing.

_'No, not again.' _I am really turning out to be some leader. I try to be almost like a big brother, a friend, but I keep letting him down.

I raced forward and attacked the beast with all of my might. I sliced it with my bearers as swords, and the feline fell to the ice, dead.

I stared down at Robin's unmoving form once again.

Robin's POV

I opened my eyes and decided not to move. I sat for a moment, thinking. My head was foggy and my thought blurred. Quickly, I realized that I wasn't breathing and took a few rattling breaths. I went to sit up, but my head spun and Kaldur was suddenly kneeling down over me. He placed his hand on my shoulder, and the other one he used to lay his fingers on my throat. He applied a light pressure to both.

"Robin, do not move. You are losing large amounts of blood." I moaned, not in pain but in frustration. Kaldur thought I was in pain though, and worry instantly crossed his face. He turned and looked towards the others, and I could barely see them out of the corner of my eye.

One cat lay dead on the ice, leaving only four. Artemis shot five arrows at the cat Wally was fighting, and the arrows let out a netting that pinned the beast down. The netting pulled in until it was tight and the cat was unable to move. M'gann and Conner dealt with another two beasts, Miss Martian rendering one unconscious while Superboy had her back. He punched a cat hard enough to make it sleep, but I wasn't sure if he killed it or not.

There was one cat dead for sure. But who had killed that one? It didn't matter right now. There was one cat left and it was running this way. Kaldur looked down at me, then back to the cat. If he let go, I would bleed out. If he didn't, the cat could kill us both.

WIth another plan, I reached into my belt and pulled out a laser. I had brought it in case I fell into the ice and the ice freezes over me, so that I could cut my way out. Now I sat up suddenly, coming into Kaldur's arms, and aimed. The cat jumped and I cut a hole in the ice. The feline fell through and disappeared into the water.

I looked around, there were no more attacking cat beasts. It was funny how much a team could accomplish. I slumped into Kaldur's chest as he held the still bleeding wounds. I was feeling really light headed again, the adrenaline no longer able to make up for the blood loss. I was soaked and bloody, and the cold wind picked up, as if urging me into a cold sleep.

"Robin," Kaldur whispered. "Do not sleep, or you will not wake up."

"I won't, promise." I wasn't hurt that bad. I knew it, but convincing someone else would be pointless.

The others came over and Conner took of his shirt. M'gann ripped it to form bandages and cleaned my wounds. Kaldur carefully poured warm water on them before M'gann placed the andages. I rested my head on Kaldur's shoulder, but refused to fall asleep. After a few minutes, my wounds were cleaned and wrapped, and M'gann moved on to Wally and whoever else may have sustained any injuries.

I was surprised when Kaldur wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug. "We thought you were dead, Robin," he whispered. My eyes widened a little in surprise. "We found the igloo in which you and Wolf had gone back to, and there was so much blood. We thought for sure that there was no way you could survive an attack with the condition you had been in." Conner and M'gann looked at me with smiles on their faces, both of them happy I was alive, though I was mad at myself for getting hurt again.

"Sorry," was all I could whisper. I was still struggling to stay awake, and Kaldur wasn't doing much better. None of them were. Kaldur looked like he hadn't slept in forever. Wally's leg had damage; it would heal, but he wouldn't be able to run at his normal speed, or to carry anyone. Connor's arm couldn't lift more than ten pounds. M'gann was so mentally exhausted that she could barely hover. And Artemis… she actually miraculously managed to remain completely okay. She's tough.

"We're a mess, aren't we?" I asked almost noncoherently. Kaldur chuckled.

"Yes, but we are a team, and we are together. We will find a way home, and I assume that the league will at least look for the new arrivals, Artemis and Kid Flash. Surely you have new information?"

"Yes, I have a way home too," I responded, mentally finding a way to tell them about it. No one was going to like it. I looked at my backpack which lay ten feet away. Inside was hidden the helmet of fate.

"How?" I took in a breath and ran a hand through my hair.

"Well-"

Before I could continue, the ice underneath us began to crack. I'd forgotten, but there was another beast beneath us. My adrenalin flooded back as Kaldur stood and jumped back, the ice cracking and the large squid-like monster breaking through.

It stood twenty-five feet tall, at least. It was a pale, unhealthy looking color and had blood red splotches on it's tentacles. Up on it's head, red and blue lightning flashed and Klarion appeared. He wore orange and green, for some strange reason. And the green clothes were far too big, they had to be held tightly on by a belt, and were tied in several places like one might do for a big Tshirt.

"Are those Green Arrow's clothes?" Artemis called out, and we all looked up again. Indeed, they were GA's.

"Oh, look at the little Robin! Found your team I see," Klarion said, mocking me. Kaldur let me down, but gave me support so I wouldn't fall over, though I'm not sure I needed it.

Klarion continued. "It's good you've found them. Now I don't have to use my powers to bring them here." A harsh wind blew. "It's good you're all together… now you, Robin, can watch every last one of them die."

Damn him, really. This was getting old. Kaldur started talking, I'm not sure what he was saying due to the sudden urge to wring Klarion's neck.

A large tentacle stretched out and grabbed Miss M from five feet above the ice. SB jumped to save her, but was snached up in mid air. The tentacle brought Superboy down onto the ice and he cracked through with great force. The tentacle held him under in the deep cold water. We waited a few moments, but there was no sign that he was coming up. Artemis went to help him and she shot three more arrows at the beast, I made a mental note on where they landed.

M'gann screamed, and I lifted my hand and attempted to throw a projectile to help her. Since my right arm was useless due to cat claws, I used my left one. The blade flew, but I couldn't put enough force into it with the condition I was in. It fell short and instead landed, wedged into the ice straight up.

Klarion laughed, though it sounded fake and forced. I could tell he was still mourning. "You missed, bird boy! Not feeling well are we? Good. You won't get in the way too much as I kill your friends." Artemis shot one more explosive arrow and half of a tentacle was severed.

Conner came out from under the ice and gasped a few times. He turned and jumped towards M'gann again, this time Artemis shot anything that tried to stop him. M'gann was freed and the tree rejoined Kaldur Wally and I. We all stood together, none of us thinking it would be a good idea to split up.

I grit my teeth together and I'm sure you could see my face turn red. My patience, as if I had any to start with, was growing thin.

"You killed Teekl," Klarion continued, his voice dropping an octave, "So I killed your precious dog. Now, I'm going to kill all of your friends." Though he was atop a 75 foot sea monster thing, I could tell he was either crying or trying to contain laughter. "I'll make you watch _all_ of them die. Everything you have. Then, I'll lock you up, and I'll make you watch as I kill the Bat too."

Connor and I both snapped. Klarion mentioned Wolf, making all of us angry, especially Connor and me. Then, he mentioned Batman, and threatened all my friends, my father, everyone I cared about. If me dying first was the only way to stop this, then I would fight till my dying breath.

Connor and I both ran forward out of rage, adrenalin, and love. No one stopped us. Side-by-side, we attacked, ignoring any pain. I ignored all of my injuries, the blood, burning lungs, light head. None of it mattered, I was ending this _now_.

Even if I had to kill Klarion, like I tried to do last time, I would. I was tired of this bullshit.

We both ran, full speed. SB jumped and landed on a tentacle, then jumped higher and landed on another fifty feet up. He looked down at klarion.

I ran straight onto one tentacle and hopped to another as more tried to strike me. An arrow whized by, and I saw Artemis was down to her last quiver. She had brought three when we came to the frozen dimension.

I refocused on the task at hand and made it up above Klarion's head. I jumped down and landed on him, both of us tumbling off the beast's head and onto it's limbs. More limbs came out of the large one I was standing on and latched onto my wrists and ankles. With all of my might on my left wrist and ignoring the pain as the tentacles pulled tighter and cut blood circulation, I pulled a blade and freed myself. The tentacles pulled back and I lunged for Klarion again. I balanced on his tentacle until Superboy landed on the Squid's head hard, making the whole thing squirm and move.

Klarion fell to the ice and I lightly jumped down after him. Kaldur came up next to me while Wally ran up an appendage and M'gann searched for the creature's mind. I pulled out another blade and prepared to strike. Klarion attacked first though and shot bolts our way. Kaldur defended by pulling out and electrifying water as a shield, but Klarion's magic was stronger and when it reacted with Kaldur's bearers, it caused an explosion. Kaldur was thrown back and fell harshly to the ground. Klarion stumbled and almost slipped, but he managed to hold himself up.

"Guess it's just you and me," Klarion said. "I have something special for you." He pulled out a needle. "This will keep you still… but you won't pass out. You'll just be defenseless, and unable to stop me as I kill your friends. You'll be able to see it all. And magically, you'll never be able to move again, and, within a few months, it will kill you."

I threw my blade, attempting to break the vile, but Klarion caught it with his magic and it dropped to the ground. He ran forward and I attacked. I tried to punch him, but my fist was stopped inches from his face. I was thrown back and landed on the ground. Restreints of red lightning came over me and threaded me to the ice. One hand was free and I reached for another projectile. There were none left.

"All out, Bird for Brains?" he came forward and sat down on top of me. He showed me the needle again and whispered some words of victory.

I reached for anything I could use, and to my surprise, found another one of my blades. The one I had thrown to save M'gann, and that had come up short and landed in the ice. I pulled at it, but it was stuck. It wouldn't come out.

I heard several people call my name, their voices blending together. I tried harder to pull the blade from the ice, and i thought it moved just a little. Klarion stuck the needle into my neck just as the blade broke free. I sliced him across his cheek and he jumped back. I pulled the syringe out and was relieved that the serum was still inside.

Klarion fell to the ground and the syringe was left lying on the ice. I came up to him and lifted the blade. I had to end this, I had to kill him. I would never be able to live with myself, but I didn't plan to. I was going to be trapped as Dr. Fate soon anyways. I had no intention of living as a murderer. But kill Klarion… that I was still going to do.

Klarion looked up at me with fear as the blade came down, just like last time. But again, I found resistance as someone caught my wrist. I turned my head to see Kaldur.

"Let go Kaldur. This has to be done."

Kaldur looked at me sadly. "No Robin, don't."

A wave of magic flowed through us and we both screamed in pain. Klarion stood and let his magic go near full force.

Klarion's POV

If the fish-guy didn't catch his wrist, I'd be dead. I wouldn't of had enough time to use my magic. I suppose I underestimated Robin just a bit, this was the second time he nearly sliced me open with one of his stupid toys. No matter, I sent both him and the leader back a few feet and let them wither and scream in pain.

Robin lay on the ice, bleeding out slowly, and Aqua-something was on his knees, slowly trying to get back up. The syringe lay just a few yards away, you have no idea how hard that was to get, and I had full intent of using it. I bent down to pick it up but something hit me over the head. I whirled around to see Artemis, the blond one that follows Green Arrow.

"Did you just hit me over the head with your quiver!?" The nerve of some people. She can die first.

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it?" I have to admit, she played a wonderful distraction. I fell for it and swung my hand at her. She dodged and backed up a few paces. I followed, somehow forgetting the syringe full of magic serum that lay within reach of the other two.

She threw her quiver at me and I blocked it with my magic and sent her to the ice floor. I loomed over her and readied myself.

Once again, I fell for another distraction as the green girl attempted to enter my mind. We both know she couldn't really do any harm, that she couldn't get in, but it kept me busy and drew my attention from the blond girl who got up and scrambled to the others.

I felt a surge of pain as the alien attempted to pry my memories, and I am embarrassed to say she got a few.

I could see my Pookie next to me on a warm night and her playfully attitude bringing me, a baby deer. I could see her rub up against me and arch her back as I pet her.

The picture of Teekl I stuffed in my pocket before I left grew as heavy as lead when the memory of the day I took that picture came up. That martian girl is strong, strong enough to leave me, the lord of freaking chaos, on my knees with tears in my eyes, begging for Teekl. The episode with her in my mind couldn't of lasted more than a minute, and I kicked her out of my head as soon as I regained myself.

"Stupid Martian." I had to wipe my eyes before I stood tall again. This wasn't over. I couldn't come this far, this far to avenging my best and only friend just to lose here. I cursed myself for being pathetic at a moment when I really needed to keep myself together.

Superman's clone and Flash's kid stood far off, busying themselves with the sea monster I worked so hard to get. I stood to full height and prepared to unleash a extra large bit of magic upon the Green and Blond who stood next to each other just a few feet off.

"You don't understand." I spoke so Kaldur-something and Robin would hear. "I can't lose, I'm too powerful." I felt the power flow through my veins. "And I have a reason, I'm not just doing this for the hell of it, I have a legit reason." I spilled more than I meant to. "She, I, need this revenge."

I lifted my hand and sent a bolt of lighting to both of the girls. The ice underneath them cracked and I saw the drained Miss. M. struggle to levitate both herself and the archer.

I smirked and sent another. I heard one of them shriek as they were set down on a solid piece of ice. "Artemis!" The brave girl was holding her abdomen, and the Martian was trying to help her. I turned back to my favorite two.

They were supporting each other as I walked to them. I could see the desperateness in Robin's glare, his sunglasses lay in his hands. That desperation was the same I had, the need to win, the need to do be better than the other.

We just glared at each other for a moment, then he adjusted his sunglasses and took a step towards me.

"Ready for the inevitable?" I asked him.

He walked away from his atlantean friend, stumbling a bit, and he walked closer to me. "What are you planning to do Boy Blunder? I got you in check mate." I looked for the serum.

His expression was that of disgust, easier to see without the shades. His fists were clenched and his jaw was tight. He was pissed and I loved it. This kid was too easy to play with. I looked around a bit more, hoping to spot the syringe. I admit, I got a tad bit nervous when I didn't see it.

Robin pulled a sharp projectile out of his pocket, and knowing him, he had no intent of throwing it. He intended to beat me with it as he has attempted before. That's fine as long he doesn't actually get the chance, there was a few time he could've. He looked as though he was thinking something, a plan to himself, but it wouldn't do him any good, or that's what I thought.

"Ready to see them die?" I taunted him, hoping he'd take the bait and we could fight a bit more.

"I swear to God, lay one finger on them again and I'll shove explosives down your throat."

"You're chaotic, I love it!" And he did charge. He was sloppy, as expected, he was hitting hard but slow and off center, it was just too easy to dodge. I struck a bolt at him and laughed as he fell to the ground and sent me a glare that seethed hate. Good, I hate him too.

I ruptured the ice around the team females and willed it to start snowing. The daylight would be blinding soon, we didn't have much more of the night left. I sent a lightning bolt to the Fish and he then lay sprawled out on the ice, not capable of much more, which is expected, he too was hurt.

"I said, don't lay a finger on them."

"I heard you." His other two friends were finishing with my other beast and made their way to the leader, so I sent another lightning strike their way. The kid's reaction was hilarious. He didn't yell to them however.

"Now," I bent down to his level, "where is the syringe?" He took a moment to answer, and I noted how everyone was quiet.

"Go to hell." He breathed out. I stomped on his chest, knowing that had to still hurt.

"I live there." I wanted that serum.

I walked over to the group of three, and kicked the snow around them, hoping to feel it. No luck. I looked to the fish man, but he was out cold. He didn't have pockets, so I doubted he had it.

I looked over to the martian and archer. I didn't think they had it. But I looked at the martians horrible poker face and realized something. They were having a mental conversation! How did I not notice earlier?

_'No matter, it won't make a difference.' _Robin's jacket had pockets, he had to have it, but I knew he wouldn't hesitate to stab me with it. I decided that I didn't need it.

I walked to him again, put my foot on his chest when he was about to get up, and spoke to him. "I hope you're ready." I heard him muttering the same thing under his breath, I think it was something like don't be scared. I cleared my throat to get his full attention.

"...What?" His voice was faint. I said it louder.

"I," he panted, "can't hear you... very well."

I got down on a knee and sneered to him, then summed up my victory speech so we could get a move on. I didn't like wearing those clothes and though the snow created a nice effect, I didn't like it as much as I thought I would. "I win, this is checkmate, ready to see them die?"

The sneaky little bastard brought his good arm up, and swapped me across the face with his little projectile. I pulled myself back and screamed at the agony, pulling my hands to my face to stop the blood. I fell back.

He was on me in seconds, using power that could only be fueled by hatred. I could see it in his eyes, he truly hated me. He was ready to kill me, as I was him.

"No... This is checkmate." He pulled out the syringe filled with the serum, and with much more force than necessary, stabbed it as hard as he could into my neck.

My blood went cold as it flowed through my veins. _'Well played.' _I screamed as loud as I could, as if that would make it any better. I woke up all of his little friends. They watched as he used his bare hands to clobber my face, just like last time.

He held back nothing as he hit me repeatedly. I couldn't do anything but cry as the serum worked through my blood and slowly paralyzed me. I put my arms up a few times but it didn't do much good.

Teekl... I failed you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the times I used you and all the times I took advantage of you. I am truly sorry. You don't know what you have till it's really gone.

The pain was near unbearable when the hitting ceased and he took a breather. I was nearly completely paralyzed, I could feel myself slipping away. Robin raised his fist again.

"..._Stop._..." I was surprised he did. "I... Don't want to go like this..." The gentle snowfall ceased.

"I know."

"In my pocket is a picture. I want to look at her one last time."

He nodded, and stuffed his hand in my pocket and pulled out the slightly bent picture of Teekl. The beginning of morning light reflected off the glossy surface. I turned my head to the side and let it rest of the bloody ice. With my last strength, I held out my hand. Robin placed the picture of Teekl in it. It was a picture of her in her larger form, in a field of grass, looking down at the camera showing a blue sky with alot of sunglare in the background. It looked peaceful, and I loved it even if I was chaos.

I let out a wail, knowing that I did lose after coming so close to winning. I lost. I felt him clobber me again. I saw him take out his projectile again, grasping it in hand and ready to end me. His eyes were full of hate, full of destruction. This guy was more chaotic than me.

"I hate you, bastard," I said sternly. Deep down inside though… I felt a twinge. I thought back to when I killed his Wolf, and I felt a little sorry. "Robin…" he hesitated in his motion to kill me. "I want you to feel pain… the pain I feel. Losing the only one you've ever known. The one who's been there the entire time. But when I killed your Wolf. I… I'm sorry about that. You deserved it. The beast… it didn't deserve to die. Just like Teekle didn't deserve to die. When they died, the didn't go to hell like you or I. They didn't go anywhere. I feel no pity for you. But I am sorry, that I killed Wolf."

Robin appeared to be thinking. "He's not dead. He's in a coma." That changed some things.

"Then by my magic powers, he'll be awake when you get home. If you get home. I still want you to die Robin… in the worst way imaginable." I used the last bit of magic I had and cast a spell on the teams familiar. I don't know how I summoned the extra power, or how I found my heart just then, but I did.

"I know," he responded. "So do I."

He fully intended to kill me. I didn't blame him, and the serum would end me in a few months time anyway. I looked to the picture one last time, feeling almost at peace knowing I'd be joining her, and squeezed my eyes shut as he lifted his fist.

Even demon's die.

Back to Robin

I brought my fist down on him again and let out a sob I didn't know I was holding back. I didn't even notice the snow stopping, how I was bleeding again, and I certainly didn't notice how my team started to gather around me till I felt strong arms across my chest, stopping me.

In front of me lay the broken and bloody Klarion, once the lord of chaos, not a corpse. I didn't look any longer.

My arms fell limp as Kaldur pulled me to my feet and turned me around to face him. I couldn't bring myself to look at his face. I'd done it. I killed Klarion.

No one said anything. Kaldur pulled me into a hug and held tight. I felt his heart beat and wished that mine would stop. I killed…

"Let us go home," Kaldur whispered. I knew how to get home… but I didn't know what to think about it.

"Crap," I said. At least I wouldn't have to face Batman. Not ever. Kaldur looked down at me questioningly. I realized that I didn't have my glasses on yet, and it wouldn't matter. I'd be Dr. Fate until I died… they could know who I am.

"Dick…" Wally whispered. "How are we getting home? We don't have magic." I sighed and walked over to my backpack, the others waiting in their little cluster.

I unzipped it and stared down at the Helmet of Fate. Fate… Fate had definitely won the battle today. I couldn't say that I won… the team was safe, but it still wasn't right. There was no victory. Nothing was gained, and too much was lost.

I stood, and before I turned to the others, I slipped on the helmet. I didn't want to see their faces. I panicked as it went on, trying to think back to what the last image of them was. How would i see them for the rest of eternity? It mattered… but it also didn't. I would just let my mind slip away…

_"Don't be scared. don't be scared, you can do this Grayson. Don't be scared.'_

I heard them scream as the helmet went on, then there was silence. A light glowed dimly, and I saw the helmet in a different light, darkness completely surrounding. I was inside now, a vast emptiness.

I looked to Dr. Fate. "Take them home," is all I said, all I could bring myself to say. He knew what was going on.

"It will be done."

I sat down in the darkness, the light of the helmet fading away. And I, myself, began to slip away as well. The darkness would be all I know… I only had to give it my time.

I admit, that was possibly the hardest, most terrifying thing I've ever done, but I'd do it again and again for my team as long as at the end of the day, we can go home a family.

Narration

They screamed as they realised Robin's plans, all except for Artemis. Kaldur ran forward and grabbed him, but it was far too late. There was a flash and Kaldur jumped back. When he looked up again, Dr. Fate was levitating in front of them.

"He wishes only for you to go home," he said. No one else said a word, only started as a portal was torn open. In a state of shock they entered the portal. None of them could find words.

Moments later they were standing in Mount Justice. It seemed far too big. Empty and hollow. It was silent, and they hated it.

Quietly, M'gann began to cry, no one knew how to comfort her. KF dropped to his knees and let out a heartbreaking sob, and Kaldur just remembered the haunting look he saw before the helmet went on. Wolf [1] trotted silently into the room, all of his wounds cleaned and healed. He could feel the intense depression and darkness that filled the mountain, and he knew the youngest member wasn't going to be coming back. He stopped at Conner's side and liked the boy's hand affectionately. Conner scratched him behind the ear, but nothing more.

The mountain remained silent and empty, only the few sobs echoed through the caverns.

Artemis remembered a few words by a man named Orson Welles, and then told to her by Robin. Ones that she could finally know as true. He said, "We're born alone, we live alone, we die alone. Only through our love and friendship can we create the illusion for the moment that we're not alone."

Once upon a time, Artemis argued that the world is overpopulated. We are never alone. Even when you most want to be alone, you never can be.

But now, with all but one person here, everything was empty. Robin was right, we are all alone. _'I could have stopped it' _she thought._ 'I could have...'_

In the Watchtower

There was a flash of light in the meeting room. Flash, WonderWoman, Superman, Aquaman, Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter, Zatarra, and Batman all stood at the unexpected event. Dr. Fate was levitating a foot above the large table, facing Batman.

Batman instantly recognized the small and slender form of his young ward, and deep down inside he felt instant pain.

"Release him," Batman said quietly, deep emotion seeping into his voice.

"I can not. He does not wish to be released." Dr. Fate replied. This surprised Batman, and the feeling of pain drained into emptiness and determination.

"I will find a way to free him," Batman warned.

"I have no doubt." Fate replied.

"Even if I have to go to hell and back, you will not have my son."

"Then do as you will… this boy will be waiting."

Batman nodded and simultaneously Dr. Fate disappeared and Batman swiftly left the room. Now it was a race against Fate.

And Bruce would have his son back… no matter what.

Three Months Later

Now tell me… When has Robin ever given up? He's much too stubborn for that…

In the deep mind and darkness of the Helmet of Fate,[2] Dick Grayson was alive, and full of thoughts and feelings. Every now and then when someone would call him Robin instead of Doctor Fate, or talked to him as if he was still in there, he would wake up a little.

Inside, he could feel it, each day, he could do a little more, think a little clearer. Still, the thought of what he's done and how he'd talk to the others if he was free always quieted his head drew him back into the dumb trance, drew him back to just being an empty shell.

It was fair to say the league didn't exactly want to see Doctor Fate very much, something about him using a child through them off, they told him so. In all the past three months, the only time he had been needed was for meetings and a brief guarding mission, that's it. Dr. Fate had no doubt that if he had just an older body, they would accept him.

Oh well, he didn't need their acceptance.

Today was just another meeting. A big meeting with most of the members and the Young Justice team, but a meeting all the same.

Dr. Fate would have to deal with everyone's disapproving stares the whole time.

"Everyone here?" Superman asked, taking it upon himself to take attendance. He took a rough head count and started to begin. To be frank, Dr. Fate, nor the thirteen year old inside, cared a bit about what he was saying. It took five minutes for him to realise he was talking about new members.

Looked like Aqualad was in the running, and some other heros no one had ever heard of.

Batman, who sat beside him sighed and Aqualad and M'gann, who sat a bit off to the other side smirked at him with enthusiasm. Apparently, Batman couldn't care less too.

Dr. Fate, no, Robin, had noticed Batman's behavior as of late. He was drawn back, much more angry and impatient. Dr. Fate looked to Batman, and found himself wondering how them man was adjusting. Dick Grayson stirred a bit inside when he thought of how Batman must've been dealing with the criminals in Gotham.

Gotham... He missed it so.

"Can I help you?" Batman had caught him staring again. Then man usually ignored it, finding it hard to talk to Dr. Fate.

"No." Dr. Fate answered briefly but Dick Grayson found himself wanting to continue on into conversation. The rest of the room seemed to be buzzing with conversation, though neither of them where paying enough attention to know why or what they were discussing.

"You in there chum?" The question caught both of them off guard.

Dr. Fate took a long time to reply, Robin was taking control and impairing his thought. "I think so."

Doctor Fate looked to the Young Justice team with a sense of longing, and witnessed the way they were staring at him secretly, waiting to see any sign of their team member.

_'I miss them.' _Dr. Fate was experiencing a booming headache and the child inside him going crazy. He wanted out, or atleast control.

Dr. Fate stood up and cut Superman off. "I must leave."

"...Uhh, you sure? We were just about to take vote-"

"I must leave now." Dr. Fate insisted as he hurried out of the room. It hurt Robin inside when all he got was a few strange looks and shrugs, not any questions on why he was leaving or anyone following him to check if he was okay.

He walked through the halls, the chatter of the main room disappearing with each step. He found himself in the bathroom, sitting in front of the mirror. The only visible sign of Dick Grayson from the outside was the distressed blue eyes watching through the eyeholes.

He panted, the child was gaining control. It was too much. Dr Fate couldn't handle it, the emotions were too strong and his host seemed fully awake.

_'You in there chum?' _That put him over the edge.

Dick Grayson was awake, and he was done hiding, done fretting about what he did to Klarion and what the others though of him. _'Fuck this.'_

"We should go back to the meeting." Dr. Fate pestered.

_'I don't wanna, I don't like your orders.'_

"You have no choice but to obey."

_'Make me!' _To prove his point, Fate turned and silently walked back into the meeting room. Aqualad had not been chosen as a new member. No one said anything as Fate returned to his seat, they tried not to even recognize him. They didn't want to think about it anymore.

_'Fate, I'm going to make hell for you. I'm warning you!'_

"What can you do, child?" Fate whispered under his breath so quietly that none could here. Superboy and Superman glanced his way, but tried not to stare, they were busy in conversation as well.

_'I… I'm going to insult your mom! Because… she's fat! And ugly! And don't get me started on the way you're dressed. You look like a golden dumbass. You're going to die of OG! Over Gold! It's like an overdose, but with Gold. And you know what? You're…'_

"You're acting childish." Fate whispered, this time neither Superman or Superboy looked his way, no doubt they heard though, along with a few others. Including Batman, who found himself hoping beyond hope that Dr. Fate was talking to his ward which would show he was still in there.

_'I'm tired of this Fate. I don't care what they'll say to me, and I don't care about what happens afterwards. I want out. I'm not going to put up with it any longer.'_

Fate was staring at the window that overlooked the Earth. The eyes reflecting in the window showed more emotion that Dr. Fate had felt, or seen, in months. They sparkled with denial and arrogant disobedience. _'I need my life back. And I can't help but feeling I've done something terrible to my friends by leaving… and to Bruce. I am a child Fate, and I want to live. I need out. I want my father, my friends. I have so much to live for. I'm just a kid.'_

Everyone had said the same thing… that he was only a child, just a kid. And Dr. Fate finally realized, they were right. It only took three months of childish insults, defiant glares, and on and off fighting. "Yes, you are." He got why he had been getting all the harsh looks, why everyone was protesting. His host was a kid. He'd stolen this child from his father, from his friends. Even if Dick Grayson chose to put the helmet on, Fate couldn't contain him any longer. Dr. Fate was no villain, and holding this boy was wrong. He wouldn't do it any longer.

Doctor Fate stood and the hero placed his hands on the helmet. "Are you ready?" Everyone in the room looked to him with questioning looks. The room fell silent after a few intakes of breath after realising what he was about to do.

_"...Yeah." _He carefully pulled the helmet off, all eyes turning to him. He stared directly at Kaldur and smiled, his eyes shining with a stunning happiness in which he hadn't felt in a very, very long time. He was ready to live.

**A/N: Well, that concludes our story. It's taken months and gobs of time, but we truly believe this story has been worth it. We hope you all liked it... please review and tell us what you think. Based on how this story is reviewed, there may be another partnership in the future.**

**We hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as we had fun writing it.**


End file.
